Esbozo de varias vidas
by Amara Aimery
Summary: Atem tiene una hermana... ¿y un hermano? ¿Por qué Zorc le odia? ¿Por qué Liey está dispuesta a todo con tal de protegerle? El príncipe de Egipto ha de vivir grandes aventuras en compañía de Mana, Seth y Liey, pero... ¿derrotarán a las sombras?
1. Prólogo

**Esbozo de varis vidas**

**

* * *

  
**

**Advertencia: **basada en la historia orignial, he agregado

a algunos personajes mientras que suprimo a otros o

cambio su papel en la historia.

**Mis personajes agregados:** Liey, Kitiary, Ariame

**Personajes cambiados: ** Zorc

Pero son HASTA AHORA, posiblemente agregue o cambie más

* * *

**Prólogo**

La miró directamente a los ojos, sin saber qué debía decirle. Su sonrisa iluminaría hasta a un día nublado, pensó con un estremecimiento. Pero podía leer en sus ojos que se encontraba triste, muy triste. Y eso sólo le confundió más.

-Me gustaría acompañarte –admitió con voz quebrada su compañera, algo más alejada de ambos.

-A mí también me gustaría –susurró la primer chica, con un fiero brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que se desvaneció casi al instante-, pero temo que eso no puede hacerse. Quizá algún día… nosotras juntas, ya sabes, podamos llegar a cumplir este sueño.

Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de la otra, una niña apenas un año mayor que la primera. En ese momento la sonrisa alegre de la primera se esfumó como si jamás hubiese existido, y abrazó a la otra con fuerza.

-Podrías pasar y ver –dijo el muchacho, un poco incómodo por las emociones que ambas amigas se mostraban mutuamente. Se sentía fuera de lugar-. Yo podría ayudarles a estar juntes en ese momento…

Su voz desapareció en cuanto comprendió que eso no era exactamente lo que ambas deseaban. Cerró su boca, turbado por esa comprensión.

-Lo de menos sería eso –susurró la primera, siguiendo prendida de su amiga. Sus cabellos negros eran alzados por el viento, haciendo que se juntasen con la cabellera castaña de la otra chica-. Pero dudo que Mana desee eso.

Asintió compungido, más no por ello dejó de insistir. Debía haber algo que él pudiera hacer para ayudarlas a estar juntas, tal y como era su deseo. Pero como siempre, Liey leyó en sus ojos su determinación y negó lentamente, sin embargo, antes de que sus pensamientos se convirtiesen en palabras, la propia Mana se separó de su amiga y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Escucha, príncipe –intentó sonreír y casi lo logró-, a pesar de que es lo que más deseo en el mundo, podré soportar el perder esta oportunidad si alguna de las dos logra esto –miró intensamente a Liey después de unos momentos-. Creo que si yo me encontrase viendo, oculta, Liey perdería la concentración y perdería esa oportunidad única en la vida por la que tanto ha luchado.

Atem volvió a asentir, triste por el dolor en la voz de ambas, pero admirando la determinación que las dos tenían. Y mientras las observaba otra vez, en los ojos de ambas apareció una decisión que le dejó impresionado.

-Lo lograré –prometió Liey, tomando firmemente las manos de Mana entre las suyas-. No sé qué deba hacer y cómo, pero haré hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo.

-Confío en ti –agregó Mana con una auténtica sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios y en sus ojos.


	2. Primeros años de vida, parte 1

**Capítulo 1: primeros años de vida**

**

* * *

  
**

El rey lloraba. Las lágrimas no dejaban de manar de sus ojos, cruzando su rostro como el Nilo cruzaba a Kemet. Sus manos se crisparon en puños, puños con los cuales atacaba a la pared llena de pasajes del Libro de los Muertos.

El antiguo General real lloraba, pero lo hacía en su morada, abrazado a su esposa, quien le intentaba consolar. Un dolor igual de intenso que el del rey atravesaba a su corazón, hiriéndole en lo más profundo de su ser, desgarrando todo lo que era y había sido.

Una esclava lloraba de tristeza y sus lamentos se escuchaban a varios metros de su cubil. Se había negado a hacer sus labores, pues el dolor la carcomía por dentro, le quitaba sus energías y sus ganas de seguir viva.

En resumen, todo el país del Nilo lloraba con dolor, algunos más, otros menos. Pero todos sentían la pérdida que acababan de sufrir, algo irremplazable que se había ido. Pero siempre hay quienes sufren más que otros, y en ese momento los que más sufrían eran tres niños pequeños. El uno tenía diez años, rubio y de ojos azules. Su nombre era Zorc y lloraba porque comprendía todo lo que había ocurrido, estaba ocurriendo y lo que ocurriría. El segundo, otro pequeño rubio y de ojos lilas, lloraba porque los otros lloraban sin llegar a comprender del todo la situación, comprendiendo más que ninguno con el corazón. Tenía dos años y su nombre era Atem.

Y el último de esos niños era una niña, una pequeña de escasas horas de nacida, quien lloraba por la voz que tanto amaba y que ya no escucharía. Y ella, a pesar de su cortísima edad, lo comprendía. Lo sabía porque había sentido el amor que se le había profesado, un amor que no dejaría de sentir a menos que la muerte de lo hubiera arrebatado.

Algo que había hecho.

La reina había muerto. La hermosa, dulce, compasiva y comprensiva reina había muerto, dejando a Egipto llorando su partida, dejando a su bien amado esposo, a su querido padre. Pero, sobre todo, habiendo dejado a sus tres hijos, quienes apenas si podían creer que eso hubiese ocurrido.

Esa fue la primer gran desgracia por la cual los tres niños tuvieron que pasar, pero no serían la única y ellos no serían los únicos afectados de todas ellas.


	3. Primeros años de vida, PARTE 2

Zorc vigilaba a la sombra de una palmera con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa alegre en el rostro. Sus ojos no se movían del cuerpo de la niña, la cual no paraba de correr sobre la arena y de reír mientras su hermano cuidaba que nada desagradable le ocurriese… algo impensable ya que él la vigilaba.

El chico, a sus trece años, era vivaz y tranquilo, de emociones fuertes y amante de la lucha. Tal vez por ello se sentía tan seguro de que, junto a él, su hermanita estaría más que segura y nada podría cambiar aquello.

-Mira Zorky –exigió la pequeña caminando hacia él-, mira lo que encontré.

Zorc rió y se levantó de su escondite, curioso por lo que la pequeña había descubierto. A sus tres años, Liey era verdaderamente inteligente, todo un prodigio, pensaba él. Había aprendido a hablar a la edad de nueve meses_ (Zorc_ había sido su primera palabra) y a caminar a la misma edad. Él apreciaba todo lo que su hermana tenía, desde sus cabellos negros azulados hasta los extraños ojos grises que siempre se posaban sobre él con alegría, sin dejar de lado su curiosidad innata y su inteligencia. Podía apostar a que ella llegaría muy, muy lejos.

Liey le mostró una lagartija que sostenía entre sus deditos regordetes. Si bien Zorc la felicitó por su hallazgo, no lograba entender el porqué se mostraba tan alegre. Cuando la niña prosiguió con sus juegos, Zorc se encogió de hombros y siguió vigilándola.

A razón del desdichado incidente del nacimiento de Liey, el padre de ambos chicos se había negado a mirar siquiera a su hija, mucho menos a darle cariño. La había mandado a vivir junto con Kitiary, una mujer a la que Zorc odiaba con todo su corazón debido al pasado de la mujer. A pesar de ello, el faraón sí aceptó que era su hija, cuando pudo haberse desentendido del todo de ella.

-Lo hago por tu madre y su memoria –había dicho una noche su padre cuando él, Zorc, le había reprochado la contrariedad de la situación de Liey-. Ella quería una hija y no puedo desentenderme de ella, a pesar de lo que siento por ella.

Por ello Zorc se sentía la obligación de tomar el lugar de padre de la criatura, pero lo hacía más por gusto que por ninguna otra cosa, ya que estaba seguro de que era lo que su madre hubiese deseado que hiciera. Del mismo modo que su relación con su padre, antes tan precaria, se había deteriorado al punto de llegar a serle indiferente. Y lo mismo había ocurrido con el faraón, quien tenía otro motivo que agregarle al odio que sentía por la indefensa niña, de quien dudaba ser el padre debido a los rasgos que tenía.

Liey gritó llena de contrariedad, haciendo que Zorc saliera de sus imaginaciones y la mirara preocupado. Pero a la niña no le ocurría nada, sólo que una nube había tapado el sol con el cual jugaba. Miró al cielo con el entrecejo fruncido sin dejar de dar patadas al suelo, sin importarle lo mucho que le llegase a doler.

-Venga, vamos a casa –le pidió él antes de que armara un verdadero berrinche.

* * *

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mana y el príncipe Atem jugaban alegremente por el palacio, correteando de arriba abajo sin importarles las protestas que daban los guardias y nobles cada vez que se cruzaban con ellos. Ambos tenían la ropa hecha una verdadera lástima, sucia y rota por varias partes. Y su cuerpo no presentaba mejores condiciones, pero cuando se tenían cuatro y cinco años respectivamente lo único que importaba era la diversión.

Al faraón le encantaba ver que su hijo predilecto y su compañera de juegos, la hija de Kitiary, pasaban la tarde juntos, jugando y creciendo sanos y felices. No como su otro hijo, Zorc, quien siempre estaba al lado de la pequeña Liey y no hacía nada más que socializar con ella. Akunankanon admitía que Zorc sentía algo más que admiración por la niña, su pequeñita, algo que rayaba en lo enfermizo. Pero no podía negarle ese tiempo que le daba a la pequeña, tiempo que él, debido a la Profecía que había visto, no podía ni siquiera intentar dar. Era triste, pero por mucho que amara a Liey tenía que mantenerlo en secreto, por el bien de la niña… y de todo Egipto.

En tales pensamientos se encontraba sumergido cuando un sonido de algo que se quiebra le llegó desde el salón continúo, seguido por los gritos de los criados y las carcajadas de los dos traviesos niños.

Recordó los tiempos en los cuales Ariame, su amada esposa, había sido la compañera de juegos de Atem y, posteriormente, de Mana. La diversión consistía en salir del palacio y llevarles a recorrer las calles de Heliópolis, unas salidas que tenían también un sentido didáctico. Pero ahora no había nadie dispuesto a arriesgar la vida del príncipe sólo por una pequeña salida.

Suspiró entrecortadamente mientras ambos niños eran empujados en su presencia. Al ver la carita seria de Aten y la de Mana, quien parecía querer que la tierra se la tragase, estuvo a punto de reír.

Pero no era tiempo de reír sino de reñir.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo los dos? –los miró seriamente largo y tendido tiempo, esperando a que contestasen-. ¿Acaso desean atraer la atención de los dioses hacia sus personas? –nada, ni un quejido escapaba de la boca de ambos pequeños, quienes habían bajado la cabeza para no tener que verle enfadado.

Se le acercó un guardia a susurrarle algo al oído y su corazón estuvo a punto de estallar por la rabia. ¡Habían destrozado el jarrón preferido de Ariame! Respiró profundamente, recordando que ni Atem ni Mana sabían lo que habían hecho.

-No quiero que vuelvan a jugar en este lugar –digo seriamente, sin rastro de su anterior estado de ensoñación-. Lo tienen prohibido. Ir al jardín, en donde no puedan dañar algo.

* * *

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Atem, Atem –gritó Liey apenas apareció, con la cabeza gacha, su otro hermano. Se soltó de la mano con la cual Zorc la llevaba y corrió al encuentro del otro con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y en sus ojos-. Atrapé una lagartija –dijo con orgullo.

Pero Atem no le respondió, del mismo modo que Zorc gruñó. Liey sabía que Zorc sentía envidia por cómo trataba el faraón a Atem, una envidia que a ella le era imposible comprender. ¿Qué le podía importar a ella si tenía a su hermano Zorc y a su hermano Atem junto a ella? Por eso se sentía triste cada vez que sus hermanos peleaban por cosas tan tontas como esas, por algo que a ella ni le importaba. Sabía más que de sobra que Atem la quería del mismo modo que Zorc, sólo que Atem tenía a Mana para jugar, su hermana Mana, que era la compañera de juegos ideal ya que tenían casi la misma edad.

Pero Zorc, el testarudo Zorc sólo la tenía a ella, y por eso siempre la acompañaba. No era que le enojase que Zorc la acompañara a donde sea que fuese, sino que se sentía triste al verle tan sólo, con la única compañía de una niña diez años menor que él.

-¿Quieres ver mi lagartija? –dijo, deseando que Atem viese lo hermosa que era, cómo el sol hacía juegos con sus escamas y le arrancaba colores que no tenía.

-No –contestó su hermano de manera hosca, alejándose de ella.

Liey se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, incrédula porque su hermano le hubiese dicho eso, porque no hubiera querido ver a su lagartija. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y se derramaron por sus mejillas, pero no por eso apartó la vista del hermano que se alejaba, con su mejor amiga, en la otra dirección.

La niña puso a la lagartija sobre uno de los muros del palacio y se alejó en dirección a la casa de Kitiary.

-Hey, olvidaste esto –Zorc la alcanzó con sus largos pies y le tendió a la lagartija, quien se debatía desesperadamente entre las manos de su hermano cuando en las suyas había sido de lo más tranquila.

-No debiste tomarla –susurró ella, pero aún así agarró su obsequio y lo llevó hacia su habitación-. Se enojan fácilmente –agregó.

-Ya, no debes hacerles caso –la voz malhumorada de Zorc la hizo reír a pesar del dolor que sentía en el pecho.

-_Me refería a las lagartijas_ –pensó la niña, pero no dijo nada en voz alta.


	4. Ignaignays, parte 1

Sigo recordándoles que la gran mayoría de la historia ha sido modificada por su servidora, por lo cual pido disculpas si algo no es de su agrado o les parece una soberana grosería hacia el creador original.

ATTE: Amara Aimery

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Ignaignays**

-Shhhh –pidió la niña, sacando su cabeza del escondite y mirando hacia los lados, para asegurarse que nade les seguía. Enseguida la metió, ya que un guardia real caminaba en su dirección. Los dos se encogieron mientras pasaba de largo, pues no había visto algo que le pareciese digno de investigar…

-Fíjate ahora tu –espetó ella, después de un rato de silencio.

-No, a mi me descubrirían…

-¡Yo ya lo intenté!

-Pero es más difícil encontrarte a ti…

Salieron rodando del escondite, empujados por su propia fuerza. Al notar que estaban a la intemperie se levantaron y miraron en todas direcciones. Pero no había nadie.

-Te lo dije –dijo Mana y se arregló el cabello, limpiándose el polvo-. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

La mirada sombría que Atem le dirigió bastó para que callara.

-Si nos encuentran, nos irá mal –le recriminó con su voz infantil.

-Ba, no nos harán nada –Mana caminó hacia la salida más cercana-. Tú eres el príncipe, no creo que te castiguen…

-¿Y a ti? –fue el mordaz comentario que la niña escuchó mientras salía de la estancia hacia el jardín.

-Nada, soy tu acompañante –dijo después de asegurarse que tampoco había nadie ahí.

-Se supone que estas en la Casa del Cambio –el recordatorio hizo que Mana parase en seco.

-Ya te lo dije, hoy no tenía que ir –dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Ajá –Atem la alcanzó-, eso dijiste la semana pasada al menos tres veces… y la antepasada fueron dos…

-Ya, vale –la cara de Mana se puso roja ante la recriminación de su amigo-, pero no me digas que no te he acompañado en los momentos más aburridos de tu vida.

Atem suspiró, pues Mana tenía mucha razón. ¿Qué haría él solo en el gran palacio? De eso no estaba seguro, pero quizá no sería tan divertido como tener a su mejor amiga a su lado.

Siguieron caminando, adentrándose más y más en el exótico jardín del faraón, llegando a la parte en la cual el Nilo tocaba a las tierras haciendo que la vegetación fuese exuberante.

-Oye, este lugar está prohibido –murmuró su amiga mientras le jalaba la túnica. La ignoró olímpicamente-. No, no más allá. Recuerda que se escuchan los sonidos de los cocodrilos…

-Si Sobek quiere que muramos, moriremos –dijo, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Pero Mana no estaba dispuesta a morir. Se plantó en el sitio en el que se encontraba y se negó a moverse.

Atem suspiró. ¿Acaso no quería aventuras?

-Escucha, no pasará nada –dijo con voz firme mientras tomaba por los hombros a su amiga-. No hay nada que temer si tienes fe y si crees en los dioses. ¿O acaso no crees?

-Sí creo –se desasió Mana-. En lo que no creo es en tus palabras.

Giró en redondo y se lanzó hacia el palacio, llorando.

Atem se quedó plantado en el mismo lugar, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Había lastimado a su amiga, ella estaría enfadada con él. ¡Y todo por una tonta aventura!

-Espera –pidió, pero no lograba alcanzarla, la maleza le impedía ver el camino que había tomado. Así que se dirigió hacia el palacio lo más pronto posible, para poder interceptarla cuando pasara y poder disculparse. Pero saliendo de la espesura escuchó voces y se detuvo.

-Estaba preocupada –susurró una voz cálida y suave, pese a ser infantil.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –preocupada, Mana había increpado.

-Que estabas enferma –prosiguió la voz. Después de unos momentos de silencio agregó-. Suena mejor eso a decir que no vas por voluntad.

-Gracias

Atem salió de entre los matorrales con las manos hacia el frente. Las dos chicas le miraron, la primera con los ojos llorosos y la segunda con una sonrisa en la boca, mientras hacia unas difíciles contorsiones como si nada.

-Mana, lo siento –pidió.

La aludida se alejó un poco de él y se puso a imitar las graciosas figuras que Liey formaba con su cuerpo… pero a Mana le faltaba gracia. Atem no pudo evitar reír.

-Si te parece tan gracioso pruébalo tu –espetó su amiga, sin importarle lo mal que imitaba a la otra.

-Pero yo ni siquiera sé cómo se hace –se disculpó el príncipe, sorprendido por la dureza de la voz de su amiga… y aliviado por sus ciertas palabras.

-Yo te ayudo –saltó Liey y se puso en firmes-. Es fácil, sólo que complejo.

La cara de Atem hizo que Liey se pusiese sería, pero ya había metido la pata.

-Oh, lo siento –se disculpó, sin mudar la expresión-. Olvidé que antes necesitas tener un nivel básico.

Acto seguido continuó con sus movimientos.

-¿Para qué sirve eso? –preguntó el príncipe, pero antes de que su hermana le contestase Mana tomó la palabra.

-Movimientos fluidos logran una magia fluida –citó con una sonrisa en sus ojos-. Hasta que podamos movernos al compás del corazón podremos hacer magia… o eso me dijeron.

-Te mintieron Mana –se carcajeó Liey, parando. Después de eso movió sus manos con agilidad y con ellas formó, por una fracción de segundo, una flamita lila. Los dos amigos la miraron sorprendidos, mientras que Liey miraba sus manos con el ceño fruncido-. Vaya, se suponía que debía durar más.

-¿Eso… es magia? –preguntó Atem, acercándose a Liey para ver mejor el lugar del que había surgido la flamita, por si había truco. La niña le tendió sus manos con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues nuevamente había leído sus intenciones y su recelo en los ojos.

-Fue… ¡asombroso! –susurró Mana con los ojos desorbitados-. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –inquirió, deseosa de saber cómo lograr hacer lo mismo que su amiga.

Liey se encogió de hombros, seria de repente.

-No tengo idea –dijo en voz baja-. Sólo se me ocurrió intentar hacerlo… y confiar en que lo lograría. Siempre que confío, aunque no sepa la teoría, lo logro. Extraño, pero cierto.

Los tres permanecieron inmóviles y en silencio por un largo rato.

-Supongo que ya es hora de irnos –susurró Mana, jalando de la mano a su amiga-. Mamá estará preocupada porque no hemos llegado, ya casi es de noche –agregó, intentando atraer a los dos hermanos.

-Sí, padre estará molesto –los ojos de Atem evitaron los ojos de Liey-. Será mejor que regresemos.


	5. Ignaignays, parte 2

**Bueno, aunque no dejen reviews seguiré subiendo, ya que es desestrezantel compartir esta historia. De todas formas, si hay algo que les guste, les ruego que me dejen un comentario, no les robará mucho tiempo.**

**Ahora les dejo con la continuación de la historia de Atem, Mana y Liey.**

**ATTE.: Amara Aimery  
**

* * *

Eran dos hombres viejos y una mujer, vestidos con túnicas negras y de porte orgullosos los que se encontraban ante el trono del faraón. Sus ojos fríos estaban fijos en su padre pero, Atem lo sabía, en momentos se posaban en él. No podía demostrarles lo que sentía, no podía mostrarles el temor que sentía. Por fin, después del largo momento de silencio que se hizo, su padre habló.

-Estoy más que seguro que su viaje fue pensado largo y tendidamente –a pesar de la frialdad de su voz, el niño se dio cuenta de que su padre se sentía complacido por la llegada de los extraños.

-Efectivamente, mi faraón –el aplomo y la seguridad de la mujer le sorprendieron. Sus acompañantes sólo asintieron en respeto a la joven, porque era joven-. Ha llegado el tiempo adecuado, no son ni muy jóvenes ni muy viejos para la prueba.

El príncipe se quedó tieso. ¿Prueba? ¿Qué clase de prueba?

-Comprenderán que me siento sobrecogido por lo que puedan averiguar mediante sus artes –su padre se mostraba sincero, Atem no entendía el porqué.

-Y nosotros hemos de aclararle que no hay nada sobre qué preocuparse –las palabras de la joven provocaron que los consejeros del faraón se removieran, incómodos, en sus asientos. El príncipe los apoyaba: su padre era de los hombres que no aceptaba que otros dijeran lo que debía hacer.

Otro largo silencio se hizo en el salón.

-De acuerdo –accedió al fin su padre-. ¿Cuándo desean empezar?

-En este instante estará bien –fue uno de los viejos el que habló-. Cuanto más pronto podamos evaluar las habilidades, mejor.

El faraón asintió.

-Trae a Mana y a la princesa Liey –ordenó a uno de los guardias. El hombre salió enseguida en busca de las dos niñas.

La sonrisa de la mujer fue escalofriante.

-Creí que sólo había dos niños, un varón y una hembra –musitó, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-En este palacio viven tres niños, no me es justo el privar a uno de los privilegios del otro –habló su padre con voz tensa, como si temiera alguna traba por parte de los extraños.

Ella sólo sonrió más ampliamente.

-Recuerdo cuando vos hizo la prueba –se adelantó uno de los hombres antes de que la tensión hiciera estallar la estancia en cualquier momento-. Es algo que no puede olvidarse…

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted –le cortó el faraón, un poco turbado.

-Espero que el pequeño príncipe sea más apto que su hermano mayor –dijo el otro, viéndose en la necesidad de agregar algo más-. Es necesario que en la familia real al menos haya un Ignaignay… o alguien cercano a ella.

Atem se sintió mareado. Esperaban algo de él con una prueba, podía leerlo en los ojos de los hombres, en los de su padre, en los de todos los que estaban en la estancia. Pero, ¿qué esperaban? Era inteligente y astuto, eso lo sabía. Sabía hacer buenas estrategias tanto en la ficción como en la realidad, pero dudaba que eso fuese suficiente.

En ese momento apareció el guardia acompañado por otros tres compañeros, y entre ellos caminaban las aturdidas niñas. Por las expresiones que el rostro de ambas tenían, el príncipe apostaba que no estaban más informadas que él sobre lo que ocurría.

-Mana, la hija del difunto Capitán de la guarida y Liey, hija de la difunta reina Ariame –presentó el faraón. Al príncipe no le pasó desapercibido que su padre evitaba decir que la niña también era hija suya. Quizá Zorc había tenido razón…

-Dejad a los muertos en donde pertenecen –susurró la mujer, quien se inclinó a examinar a las dos niñas con sus ojos-. Son curiosas, ¿eh? Quizá demasiado curiosas para la discreción de una corte –hizo caso omiso de los movimientos indiscretos de los consejeros-, pero quizá lo necesariamente curiosas como para ser Ignaignays… las dos.

Se irguió y, con un movimiento de su mano, pidió a ambas chicas que la acompañaran. Ambas miraron al faraón, quien asintió, y siguieron a la mujer, mientras que los hombres se mantenían en su lugar. Atem logró alcanzarlas y se puso al lado de Mana, quien en todo momento miraba hacia la extraña mujer, y se retorcía las manos, nerviosa.

Traspasaron las puertas, pero ni así se detuvieron. Atem pudo escuchar claramente los pasos de los otros dos hombres, pero no se volvió a verles. En lugar de eso dirigió la vista hacia su hermana, quien no paraba de intentar adivinar las intenciones de los extraños, unos extraños en los cuales su padre parecía confiar. Los ojos de Liey relucían con su curiosidad innata y, a pesar de tener sólo cinco años, sus labios se movían formulando oraciones que no pasaban de ellos.

-Aquí, deteneos –ordenó la mujer, dándose la media vuelta de improvisto después de una larga caminata y les miró fijamente-. Díganme: ¿se sienten a gusto?

La pregunta fue tan inesperada que ninguno de los niños quiso hablar y menos contestar la pregunta.

-Ah, os negáis a contestar –su boca se volvió a curvar en esa misma odiosa sonrisa-. Bien, bien –se inclinó para ver sus ojos y volvió a decir-. ¿Os soy agradable?

Atem iba a contestar que sí, a pesar de creer todo lo contrario, cuando la vocecilla infantil de su hermana interrumpió.

-Usted puede verlo en nuestros ojos, ¿para qué lo necesitan decir nuestros labios? –su tono fue desafiante, algo que dejó a su hermano sorprendido.

Al parecer no fue el único, ya que la mujer no supo que más decir. Miró fijamente a Liey como si fuese un extraño bicho, algo que le enfadó. Pero la pequeña logró sostenerle la mirada, sumamente contrariada.

-Veo que tenemos una candidata –susurró la mujer con un estremecimiento y una falsa sonrisa-. Una candidata bastante descarada –agregó.

-¡No se atreva a llamar así a mi hermana! –espetó Mana y casi se lanza contra la mujer cuando uno de los dos hombres la detuvo justo a tiempo-. ¡No la llame así, bruja!

-Le ruego que no utilice ese término para mi hermana –razonó Atem, sin apartar la vista de una mujer que ahora tenía clavada la suya en la de él. Su corazón latió, pero a pesar de ello se mantuvo firme-. Recuerde que merece respeto, pues es la hija del faraón y de la reina.

La mujer permaneció en silencio un largo rato ates de contestar, y cuando lo hizo su voz sonó alegre.

-Maravilloso, los tres tenéis madera de Ignaignays –casi saltaba de la alegría-. Pero sólo una de ustedes tres parece tener las características principales de los Jueces del Alma –miró directamente a Liey y le sonrió con dulzura-. Tú, querida hija, eres decidida. No te molesta decir lo que sientes y piensas, puedes leer en los ojos de alguien sus verdaderos pensamientos… ¡Incluso ahora que te estoy hablando, estás leyendo mis ojos! Y algo igual de importante, no te dejas enfadar con cualquier comentario mordaz.


	6. Magia y la Casa del Cambio, parte 1

**Capítulo 3: Magia y la Casa del Cambio**

**

* * *

Agradezco a CuttingEdge19 por su review, es sólo un poco más largo, pero bueno.

* * *

  
**

El rostro del faraón estaba congestionado de ira mientras que Kaoda le explicaba sus motivos. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían siquiera a pensarlo?!

-¡Ella no se irá! –exclamó cuando ya no pudo soportarlo. Los dos compañeros de Kaoda la miraron fijamente, pero la joven no les hizo caso. Tenía que hacer que el hombre entendiese la importancia que tenía que la niña fuese con ellos.

-Escuche, faraón –susurró Kaoda después de un largo rato-. Esas pruebas jamás habían sido puestas a prueba y pasadas tan fácilmente por alguien… ¡Y vos bien sabéis lo difíciles que son!

-Lo mismo da –dijo él, llevándose una mano a la cabeza-. ¡Prometí a su madre que nada haría que se criase lejos de mí!

-Hay promesas que deben romperse… por el bien de todos –prosiguió Kaoda, pero el faraón no la dejó continuar.

-Ya he roto una por eso –la atajó-. Y esa promesa se la hice a mi esposa… le prometí que haría de la vida de Liey una vida feliz y prolífica a mi lado. No romperé otra.

-¿Ni aunque por ello pongáis la vida de vuestro heredero en peligro? –la voz de Kaoda fue tentativa.

-Usted me ha dicho que Mana también tiene habilidad de Ignaignay –exclamó nuevamente Aknankanon con dolor, pues los Jueces del Alma lo estaba acorralando para que entregase a su hija.

-La tiene, pero incluso así, vuestro hijo Atem tiene más que ella –Kaoda se mostraba implacable ante el dolor del rey-. Indiscutiblemente, hemos encontrado al talento más importante de vuestro reinado, posiblemente el mejor talento en este arte que haya existido en todo el reino.

-Pero el precio es alto –susurró el faraón, con menos convicción.

-Sólo serán tres años –entró uno de los dos hombres a la discusión-. Faraón, si vuestra hija tiene el talento que hemos visto, es probable que inclusive necesite menos tiempo para llevar a cabo desarrollar todo el potencial que tiene.

-Pero en Cocodrilópolis no hay ninguna Casa del Cambio –objetó el faraón. Odiaba estar sin sus consejeros, sin su hermano. Si Akunadin se encontrase allí estaba más que claro que ya hubiese encontrado una salida al embrollo.

-Un Ignaignay no necesita magia –agregó desdeñosamente el otro hombre.

Aknankanon permaneció en silencio un buen rato, rato en el cual los tres Jueces del Alma creyeron que habían ganado. Pero se equivocaban.

-No –sentenció en voz alta-. Me han pedido que renuncie a mi hija por tres años, algo a lo cual hubiera hecho por el bien de ella y de su hermano, por no mencionar de Egipto. Pero también exigen que la niña deje de estudiar lo que le apasiona: la magia. Liey no podría hacer eso, preferiría morir, así que no consentiré que le impidan continuar con su sueño, del mismo modo que no puedo arrancarle más dolor a su corazón. Mi hija ya ha sufrido mucho más de lo que habría debido por el bien de todos.

Kaoda y sus subordinados callaron. ¡Hacía tantos años que la casa real no daba un hijo capaz de ser Juez del Alma y Aknankanon se negaba a educar a su hija como los dioses deseaban!

-Sin embargo –continuó el faraón, inconsciente de la furia que Kaoda sentía en esos momentos-, si permitiré que Liey aprenda a ser Ignaignay –su severa mirada relampagueo-. Sé que no les agradará en lo más mínimo, pero es la única oferta que les doy. Que vengan los Jueces del Alma necesarios para educar a una niña sin talento, a un niño temeroso de mostrar sus habilidades y a otra niña de habilidades impensables. Podrán establecerse aquí, en palacio o en donde más les agrade y convenga. Pero con la condición de que no impidan a ninguno de ellos seguir a sus sueños.

-Piénselo –la sonrisa de Kaoda fue seductora-. Una Ignaignay-Bruja, alguien a quien nadie querría pedir consejo…

-O bien podría ser una Bruja-Ignaignay, la mujer más confiable del reino.

* * *

-Mi padre ha dicho que tengo habilidades mágicas –Atem se mostraba gruñón mientras comentaba sus nuevas a las dos amigas de su edad con las que jugaba diario-. Debo ir a la Casa del Cambio a educar esas habilidades.

Mana y Liey le miraron seriamente sin comprender la razón de su ceño fruncido. Cuando a ambas se les había dicho que tenían las habilidades necesarias para convertirse en brujas, habían saltado de alegría.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? –fue Mana la que se atrevió a preguntarle al príncipe el motivo de su enfado-. Si fuese yo, habría corrido directamente a aprender.

Las fulminó con sus ojos violetas.

-¡No quiero! –exclamó. Cerró sus manos en puños y lanzó un puñetazo hacia la hierba. Las dos niñas se miraron.

-Creo que por eso se empieza –logró murmurarle Liey a Mana, ocasionando que ésta riese a carcajadas-. Shhh –le tapó la boca, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Atem estaba fuera de sí. Se acercó a la princesa y la miró de arriba abajo.

-Yo no he dicho nada –fue la simple respuesta que recibió.

-¡Acabas de hablar con Mana!

-Ajá –Liey le miró con condescendencia, aunque su corazón latía muy rápido-. Decir no es lo mismo que hablar. Puedo hablar mucho sobre todo, pero poco he de decir sobre un tema, pues puedo darle vueltas a lo mismo y jamás dejaré de hablar.

El extraño discurso de la princesita fue suficiente para que su hermano se dejase de estar enfadado y sonriera. Liey también le contestó, feliz por haberle devuelto esa sonrisa a su rostro.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿qué hacen en la Casa del Cambio? –preguntó, más resignado a ir.

-Aprendemos a movernos con nuestro cuerpo –le contestó Mana-. Es lo básico: controlar nuestro yo para así formar un equipo perfecto: el ka y el ba.

-Y después de eso comenzamos a confiar en nosotros mismos –agregó Liey.

-¿Y después?

-No sabemos –se lamentó su amiga-. No somos tan avanzadas como deseáramos.

-Pero al menos sabrán lo que hacen los magos –insistió el niño, deseoso de tener un incentivo para ir a la Casa del Cambio.

-Pues… -ahora Liey se mostraba dudativa-, creo que sigue el Báculo.

-¿Báculo? –tanto Atem como Mana miraron a la princesa con gesto extrañado.

-Sí, esa vara de madera que llevan los magos de alto rango –insistió la pequeña, sintiéndose tonta. Para ejemplificar tomó una ramita seca que estaba a su lado y la agitó por el aire-. Y con ella se mueven y la mueven y dicen palabras raras y después… ¡bu! –saltó, dejando caer la ramita entre las risas de sus dos amigos-. Se cumple el deseo del mago.

Permanecieron un rato más en silencio, sentados en los jardines. Las sombras del crepúsculo ya acariciaban a la tierra y la Barca de Ra descendía por el horizonte, pero los tres amigos no entraban al palacio.

-Que hermosa noche –susurró Mana cuando las estrellas comenzaron a puntear la bóveda celeste-. Me pregunto si mi padre estará allá arriba –señaló hacia el firmamento, aparentemente olvidando la plática anterior.

-Sí, y mamá le acompaña, contemplándonos –respondió Atem, siguiendo la mirada de su amiga-. ¿No es así, Liey?

Pero la princesa no respondió. En lugar de eso miró hacia arriba también, pero enseguida bajó los ojos. Se levantó en el acto y se alejó corriendo, dolida por el comentario que su hermano había hecho. Pero su reacción fue tan silenciosa que ninguno de los dos amigos se dio por enterado.

-¿Liey? –el príncipe se volvió hacia el lugar en el cual había estado su hermana instantes antes, y al no verla también se levantó-. ¡Liey! –la llamó con voz más fuerte, pero no por ello gritó.

-L-Liey –se unió Mana al llamado, pero nadie le respondió.

* * *

**Prometo subir pronto la continuación de este capítulo.**


	7. Magia y la Casa del Cambio, parte 2

**La continuación, tal y como la prometí. De nuevo gracias por el review.**

* * *

Primera clase de magia, como le gustaba llamarle. Los ojos de todos los aprendices se le antojaban curiosos mientras pasaba entre ellos acompañado por los dos guardias que le escoltaban. A pesar de haberse criado en el palacio del faraón, la grandeza de la Casa del Cambio le tenía sorprendido. Todo, desde las columnas hasta los obeliscos, sin dejar atrás los muros con extrañas escrituras, parecían meras cosas irreales, objetos venidos de un mundo donde los sueños se hacían realidad.

Los guardias se detuvieron al llegar a lo que bien podría tomarse como el vestíbulo, en donde varios hombres con túnicas de llamativos colores recibían a los niños y les conducían a sus clases diarias. Atem podía ver diversos grupos formados por niños y niñas de todas las clases sociales que se apretujaban en torno a algún instructor, quien seguía llamando a algunos que entraban, para que se reunieran con ellos.

-Príncipe Atem –saludó una hermosa joven vestida con una hermosa túnica azul turquesa, quien hizo una reverencia ante el niño-. Nos honra que haya decidido entrenarse con nosotros.

-Él sólo ha venido por una clase –atajó uno de los guardias a la chica, quien no dejó de sonreír con bondad-, para decidirse si desea o no continuar entrenando este sutil arte.

-Sabia decisión –contestó ella, nada sorprendida de que fuese el guardia y no el mismo Atem quien contestase-. Mi nombre es Habitta, y seré su guía por la Casa del Cambio. Le llevaré a la sala en donde su instructor le espera.

-Gracias –dijo el príncipe, deseoso de encontrarse con Mana o con Liey, a quienes no había visto desde hacía tres días.

Mientras explicaba el significado de algunos grabados en las paredes o el motivo de alguna columna, Habitta les guió con paso veloz entre corredores por los que desfilaban otros grupos. Atem estaba sorprendido, pues para ser un lugar tan grande, la Casa del Cambio parecía más bien deshabitada, ya que no había tantos aprendices como él había pensado en un principio. De hecho hubo momentos en los cuales las estancias y los corredores se mostraron desiertos por varios minutos.

-… aquí entrenan los aprendices de nivel intermedio –la joven señaló hacia un patio abierto al cielo, por el cual apenas si se alcanzaba a notar la Barca de Ra-. Como podrán ver, ahora mismo se encuentran tomando lecciones, pero en unas horas, si regresan, podrán verles aquí.

Los motivos que se podían ver en las paredes mostraban a hombres y a mujeres haciendo cosas increíbles, como el levantar a la arena o mover las aguas del Nilo por unos momentos. Su entusiasmo crecía cuando distinguía alguna palabra que acompañaba a los motivos, palabra que le alentaba a convertirse en un mago.

-Hemos llegado –sentenció Habitta con entusiasmo mientras señalaba una estancia larga y ancha, en donde un hombre viejo y de fiero aspecto les esperaba sentado en un rincón, escribiendo sobre un papiro-. Maestro –entró la joven con paso firme y sin temor-, el príncipe está aquí, tal como usted me lo ha pedido.

-Retírate –exigió él sin más ceremonias.

La joven obedeció, pero antes de marcharse por el pasillo se volvió hacia el príncipe y sus guardias.

-Ustedes deberán esperar afuera –se disculpó en voz baja-, por lo que deberán seguirme.

-Tenemos órdenes de cuidar del príncipe –se quejaron.

-Hay secretos que no deben ser revelados a aquellos que no están interesados en iniciarse –contestó simplemente Habitta. Al ver que no se movían agregó-. He de insistir.

-Síganla –pidió Atem con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, deseoso de poder comenzar con su primera lección-. No creo que me ocurra nada, ya que mi padre permite a mi hermana el venir.

Los guardias se alejaron en silencio detrás de la joven maga. Sus ojos se encontraron y se dijeron las mismas palabras con ellos: la princesa era irrelevante a su padre.

Atem permaneció parado varios minutos en silencio, hasta que sus pies se cansaron y decidió sentarse sobre las frías losas del suelo. Siguió esperando en silencio, sin apenas hacer ruido, a que el hombre le invitase a pasar. No esperaba mayores ceremonias, ya que siendo él un príncipe que apenas si sabía manejar la espada, no podía esperar más que el mago le dirigiese unas cuantas palabras.

Y siguió esperando durante lo que le parecieron horas.

Se encontraba dormitando cuando al fin sintió que alguien se inclinaba sobre él y le ponía una mano en la frente. Al instante abrió sus enormes ojos lilas, idénticos a los de la reina Ariame, y los fijó en el hombre que le miraba atentamente.

-Es la segunda vez que esos ojos me ven con tantas ansias de aprender –dijo el viejo con una sonrisa torcida en su boca carente de algunos dientes-. Veo que tiene paciencia y la paciencia es indispensable para llegar a ser un buen mago.

Atem lo miró entre complacido y nervioso, ya que no sabía cómo responder a las palabras del mago. En sus pensamientos logró imaginarse a Mana como un ser paciente y el contraste con la Mana que vio en su mente con la Mana que tanto conocía le hizo sonreír. Su sonrisa fue respondida por el viejo, quien se levantó con su raída túnica gris y le invitó a ponerse en pie.

-Sea bienvenido, príncipe –le dijo parado en el umbral-. Esperábamos desde hace tiempo su venida, desde que una pequeña niña entró por esa puerta –señaló hacia la entrada de la Casa del Cambio-, pero en esos momentos no sabíamos que su hijo sería príncipe del Alto y Bajo Egipto.

Atem se sobresaltó. Cuando el viejo dijo:_ una pequeña niña_, él había creído que se refería a Liey, pero conforme avanzaba la conversación descubrió, un poco consternado, que se refería a su madre.

-Como le he mencionado antes, veo que tiene paciencia, aunque no la suficiente por ahora –al ver la cara de desconcierto de Atem el viejo explicó-. Un mago siempre debe esperar aquello inesperado, pero debe hacerlo parado y no sentado ni acostado, ya que alguien o algo puede atacarle mientras tanto.

El chico asintió, dándole a entender al viejo que había comprendido. Se levantó en el acto, pero dado que era quizá demasiado joven, su estatura no se comparaba con nada con la del viejo.

-Sígame por favor –pidió el hombre y sin esperar más, le guió nuevamente por otros pasillos igual que los anteriores o inclusive más sombríos. Mientras caminaban, el viejo mago le contaba las habilidades de un buen mago, del mismo modo que las normas de la Casa del Cambio por si él se decidía a quedarse. Mientras más escuchaba, más entusiasmado se mostraba el príncipe, corriendo al lado de su profesor.

-Por último, debe recordar que… -las palabras del viejo quedaron ahogadas por un grupo de jóvenes que pasaban por un pasillo que cortaba por el que ellos iban. A pesar de que caminaban animadamente y que sus pasos hacían ruido, no escapaban más que susurros de sus bocas. Atem les calculó más o menos su edad, siendo apenas unos veinte niños y niñas los que andaban por ahí. En eso, no pudo evitar el ver una cara demasiado conocida con gesto pensativo.

-¡Liey! –exclamó y corrió hacia su hermana-.

La princesa saltó del susto, pero no por ello dejó de recibir a su hermano con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando ambos llegaron a la misma altura, sin embargo, ella no habló y le pidió silencio.

Extrañado, Atem fue consciente de la mirada atemorizada que los otros chicos le dirigían, del mismo modo que un hombre joven caminaba con paso enérgico justo hacia ellos y, dando una reverencia ante él, instó a los demás a seguirle con mala cara. Lo último que vio de Liey fue su mano agitándose mientras el otro mago la jalaba con decisión.

-Oh –susurró Atem, sintiéndose culpable del castigo que, sin lugar a dudas, sufriría su hermanita-. Lo siento mucho… -comenzó, pero al instante calló.

El viejo mago le miraba de manera imperturbable, con los ojos fríos como el pedernal. Su boca se había transformado en una fina línea que hizo que el príncipe se estremeciera contra su voluntad. Pasaron los minutos hasta que el hombre pudo articular nuevamente las palabras.

-Quizá deba expresarme mejor –dijo, con la voz contenida por la emoción-. Los novicios no deben romper el silencio impuesto en este lugar bajo ninguna circunstancia. La concentración es la clave del éxito y una buena concentración desde temprana edad siempre será mejor que otra. Lo que usted acaba de hacer con esa joven, querido príncipe Atem, no ha sido otra cosa más que perturbar el orden y la concentración que tenían esa niña y sus compañeros. En un momento de suma importancia, como un duelo de magos, esa distracción podría ser fatal.

Fatal. Así era como se sentía Atem después de haber sido el responsable de "perturbar el orden" de los compañeros de su hermana.


	8. Aniversario de vida parte 1

**Siguiente parte de la historia.**

* * *

Amanecía sobre el desierto, las arenas se mostraban intranquilas ante el movimiento de aire y de las aguas del Nilo. Sin embargo, la vida en las ciudades y aldeas seguía igual que de costumbre. O mejor dicho, casi igual.

La luz del sol se filtró en la habitación en donde la pequeña dormía su quinto sueño, descansando las pesadillas que tuviera la noche pasada. Apenas sintió que el sol acariciaba su melena castaña, saltó del lecho con cara de sonámbula y se puso a deambular por la habitación, aparentemente sin poder reconocerla bien.

Escuchó una suave risa tranquila, la cual le hizo volver a la normalidad.

-Deberías lavarte el rostro, para despertarte mejor –la mujer que atizaba el fuego del hogar le daba la espalda, pero no por ello evitó que una sonrisa pícara apareciera en el rostro de Mana.

-Mamá, ¿por qué no nos levantaste antes? –preguntó la niña, divertida.

-Porque ayer regresaron muy cansadas –le respondió su madre con una voz más fría. Al instante esta volvió a hacerse cálida-. ¿Por qué no despiertas a Liey? Creí que hoy tenía que levantarse temprano.

Mana se dirigió a la habitación en la cual la princesa descansaba y, ¡oh, sorpresa! Ya estaba levantada y hasta arreglada para salir a la calle. A su corta edad, la pequeña ya tenía un porte regio parecido al de Atem, pero su porte se debía a que había tenido que crecer de manera acelerada mentalmente. De hecho, la pequeña tenía una paciencia casi infinita gracias a su entrenamiento como Ignaignay.

La niña se paró en la puerta y miró a la pequeña a la que consideraba una hermana mientras la otra miraba hacia el infinito.

-¿Qué haces ahí? –la voz triste de Liey la sacó de sus preocupaciones. No podía comprender el por qué estaba tan triste si el día acababa de comenzar.

-Esto… mamá me ha pedido que te avisara que ya podías ir a hacer lo que debías –Mana se atragantó con sus palabras, sintiéndose mal por su amiga del alma.

-Hoy no deseo salir –suspiró Liey, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. A su hermana se le aceleró la respiración, pues el dolor en la voz de la otra era más que palpable.

-Si te sientes mal por el incidente de ayer, te diré que he hecho cosas peores –el tentativo intento de hacer que Liey se sintiera mejor no funcionó, por lo cual Mana suspiró y se sentó al lado de su hermana. La tomó de su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo –volvió a hablar la princesa, como en un trance-. Parece que fue ayer cuando aprendí a manejar la espada… o cuando obtuve mi báculo –añadió con más tristeza. Una lágrima solitaria asomó por sus ojos, pero Liey se la enjugó con furia-. ¡Desearía que el tiempo se detuviera!

Mana no supo que decir, así que abrazó con fuerza a su hermana, poniendo la cabeza de ésta sobre su corazón sin dejar de alizar su melena negra. Sin embargo, la princesa no le respondió sino que siguió con la vista fija en el infinito, pensando en miles de secretos que jamás compartiría con nadie, ni con Mana, ni con Atem y mucho menos con su padre. Eran _secretos privados_, como gustaba decir de ellos el buen Karim.

Aún sabiendo esto, Mana se atrevió a preguntarle.

-¿Qué ocurre?

La niña negó con la cabeza, pero nuevas lágrimas acudieron a su mejilla.

-Dile a mamá que no deseo salir, por favor Mana, díselo –rogó con la voz quebrada por el llanto-. Ella quizá logre comprender… cómo me siento.

Mana quiso llorar también, pero en lugar de eso siguió acariciando el cabello de su hermanita, queriéndola proteger de sus fantasmas internos. Un rato después, cuando la princesa dejó de prestarle atención a sus cuidados, Mana fue a decirle a su madre lo que Liey sentía.

Ella suspiró.

-Será mejor que la llevaras con Atem –la incitó, apretando con firmeza sus labios-. Hoy es un día muy especial en el reino, el sol lo proclama.

-Mamá, no creo que sea una buena idea… -comenzaba Mana cuando la sonrisa en los labios de su madre le robó la respiración.

-Créeme, será lo mejor para ella –su madre la besó en la cabeza, volviendo al trabajo.

Unos minutos después Mana dirigía a Liey a través de los jardines del palacio. Tal y como su madre había dicho, ese día era especial por alguna extraña razón, ya que las personas no habían abierto sus negocios y miraban intranquilos hacia el palacio. La princesa iba cogida de la mano de su hermana, pues necesitaba que alguien la obligase a caminar a pesar de parecer hacerlo por sí misma.

-Ah, Mana, princesa, han llegado –Shada las miró con desaprobación. Indudablemente, habían llegado tarde para la sesión diaria de entrenamiento-. Creí que hoy no gozaríamos de su inapreciable compañía –a pesar de su ceño fruncido, las palabras del joven resultaron ciertas.

-Pido disculpas, maestro –se apresuró a decir la niña-. Mi hermana se siente un poco mal hoy, así que… -las palabras de Mana quedaron atoradas en su boca cuando Liey alzó el rostro que hasta ese momento había mantenido gacho, mirando a su hermana con unos ojos que refulgían como el fuego de la hoguera.

-Me encuentro perfectamente, gracias –dijo con frialdad y, en seguida, se alejó de la mano de Mana con brusquedad.

-Como la princesa se encuentra bien –Shada se sintió incómodo por haber provocado esa extraña reacción entre las dos niñas-, creo que podemos pasar a la sesión de hoy.

Mientras los dos se alejaban, Mana sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Desde el momento en el que Liey había ido por primera vez con los Ignaignays su temperamento había cambiado para ser alegre y risueño en unos momentos, mientras que en otros solía ser fría, melancólica y hasta cínica. A veces se preguntaba en dónde se encontraba la pequeña risueña que les seguía a ella y a Atem cuando más pequeños, queriendo seguirles en sus travesuras.

La mañana transcurrió sin mayores incidentes aparte de la mirada distante que Liey tenía y que ni las reprimendas que le dio, primero Shada y después Karim, sobre su comportamiento tan poco digno de una princesa parecían afectarle. Simplemente, parecía como si siguiera dormida en su mundo de ensoñaciones.

Tampoco vieron a Atem en todo ese lapso de tiempo. Mana se sentía abandonada, languideciendo de aburrimiento durante la clase que le daba Mahad, pues hacía tiempo que el joven iba a entrenarla para evitar que se escapara de la Casa del Cambio a recorrer la capital de Egipto en compañía de su inseparable amigo el príncipe,.

-¡No! –el joven se mostraba más que furioso-. La mano se mueven de arriba hacia la izquierda pasando por tu pecho y corazón, no tiene que pasar por tu estómago.

Era la decimosexta vez que le daba la misma reprimenda, pero la niña no terminaba por tomarle el sentido. Cada vez que Liey hacía el mismo movimiento le salía tan espontáneo que intentaba hacerlo con la fuerza de su voluntad, sin tomar en cuenta la posición y el movimiento que sus manos debían dar.

Lo intentó otra vez, sacando un gruñido de desaprobación como única respuesta a su pobre intento.

Al fin, se rindió.

-Maestro –pidió con voz titubeante, creyendo que Mahad la asesinaría si le salía una palabra incorrecta-, tengo una gran duda –prosiguió-.

-Si deseas saber por qué no logras realizar el movimiento como debe ser…

-No, Maestro, me refería a otra cosa –negó con vehemencia, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Continúa –le pidió Mahad, su enfado esfumado ante la preocupación de Mana.

-Estoy preocupada por Liey –lo sacó de repente, sintiéndose tonta-. Se encuentra muy triste hoy… cuando ayer desbordaba alegría.

Mahad no respondió, sino que fijó sus ojos en los de la niña.

-No creo que haya sido por el incidente de ayer –se apresuró a agregar, temerosa de que el mago sacara rápidamente su conclusión-. De hecho, por mucho remordimiento que sienta después de un percance, siempre sonría diciendo que habrá tiempo de arreglarlo… -"deseo que pare el tiempo" había dicho la princesa esa misma mañana.

Su maestro no respondió en un buen rato. Cuando Mana pensó que había pasado por alto la pregunta, se sorprendió ante la voz cálida de Mahad.

-Veo que has olvidado qué día es hoy –fue la fácil respuesta.

-Todos los días del año me parecen iguales Maestro

-Pero ten en cuenta que a otros los días más insignificantes tienen un significado especial dentro de su corazón.

-Maestro… no comprendo…

-Hoy Liey cumple siete años –el tacto con el cual hablaba hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Mana-. Vamos Mana, intenta pensar más allá de lo superficial –la riñó en un intento de suavizar la noticia. Cuando su pupila volvió a negar con la cabeza, continuó-. Hace siete años que la reina Ariame murió, dándole la vida a su única hija mujer.

Mana se llevó una mano a la boca, pues ahora todo lo parecía claro.

-Creo que debemos continuar con el entrenamiento –Mahad se sentía arrepentido por haber revelado el porqué del llanto de Liey-. Si logras realizar este movimiento, prometo que faltará poco para pasar al báculo.

* * *

Arrodillado sobre la fría piedra, Atem rezaba al lado de su padre. El templo le parecía sombrío, sin las lámparas que antes de su llegada iluminaban la estancia y les conferían un halo inofensivo a las estatuas de la diosa que guardaban al templo. Las sacerdotisas y los pocos sacerdotes que custodiaban a la diosa les habían dejado tranquilos, de tal suerte que sólo su padre y él se hallaban ante la presencia de la diosa.

Hacía unas horas que las ideas se le habían agotado, una hora que la plegaria aprendida de memoria había dejado de tener sentido en su mente, confiándole a la memoria el recuerdo y las contradicciones que tenía el corazón sobre la mujer a la que iban a honrar. A pesar de que tenía dos años cuando su madre había partido hacia Sirio en pos del descanso eterno, podía sentir que las palabras que pedía a la diosa le dijese a Ariame eran innecesarias, carentes de sentido.

Como en un sueño, podía recordar la sonrisa cálida de su madre, el susurro de su voz en su oído. Inclusive recordaba cuando lo alzaba en sus brazos y con él caminaba por el palacio. Sintió pena por Liey, quien no había conocido la dicha de ser alzado en brazos por ella, ni aun menos el que le cantase canciones de cuna en el extraño idioma que luego hablaba con ellos.

La estatua de Isis le miraba desde lo alto, pero como muchas veces antes, Atem no sentía su escrutinio. Era como si la estatua de la diosa sólo fuese eso: una estatua. Miró de reojo a su padre, sintiéndose tonto por hablar con las piedras.

Pero Akunankanon realmente creía que la diosa estaba ahí, podía verlo en sus ojos cerrados y en el movimiento de sus labios.

Nuevamente el príncipe agradeció a los sacerdotes el que no estuvieran ahí para ver la poca atención que le puso a la súplica que dio su padre en voz alta después de lo que le parecieron horas de estar ahí. Cuando su padre levantó la mirada y le vio, sentado, con la mandíbula tensa y con los ojos fijos en la estatua, se sintió culpable por hacer que su hijo celebrara de ese modo el recuerdo de su madre.

-Atem –susurró el faraón con suavidad. Al ver que su hijo tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito un súbito temor le invadió-. ¡Atem! –le volvió a llamar con voz más firme.

-Eh –el niño se levantó de un salto, aparentemente despierto de una ensoñación-. ¿Qué ocurre, padre?

Akunankanon sonrió con tristeza, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo. Hacía años que no hacía eso frente a los miembros de la corte, pero los dos a solas, sin nadie más que les viera, sonrieron tristemente.

-Pediré que te lleven a palacio –le susurró al oído, dándole unas palmaditas en su espalda.

-¿No irás con migo? –la tristeza de la voz de Atem no le fue ajena a su padre, quien volvió a sonreír más animado-.

-No, tengo que ir a otro templo –le contestó mientras ambos se alejaban del altar principal-. Isis es la diosa de la magia, aparte de ser la madre de Horus. Tu madre era una aprendiz de mago y la madre del futuro Horus encarnado. Pero también yo le amaba, por lo que ahora debo ir y dejar una ofrenda en el templo de Hator, como bien sabrás.

El chico sonrió, queriendo llegar lo más pronto posible al palacio para arreglar la celebración que tendría lugar en la tarde. Pero lo que más deseaba era el ver a su hermana, preguntándose si había adivinado la fecha o si, por el contrario, le había pasado inadvertida hasta que se lo dijeran, como había pasado hasta hacía un año.

Subió a su caballo mientras los guardias que le acompañaban se ponían en firmes y Kaoda, la Ignaignay, hacía guardia al frente y un mago de alta categoría al final. El príncipe aceleró el paso, deseoso de encontrar a su hermana aprendiendo tranquilamente algo nuevo.


	9. Aniversario de vida parte 2

Hola de nuevo. Como se habrán dado cuenta, agregué a otros personajes, entre ellos a Mahad y a Shada. También les comunico que en estos momentos ya existen los articulos del millenium, por lo que de ahora en adelante saldrán un poco. Pero sólo un poco, porque todavía no son tan importates. Sé muy bien que en la historia de Kasuki Mahad y Atem eran buenos amigos, pero aquí lo necesitaba más como tutor que como amigo.

Y también agrego que si bien hablo de todos los personajes, no entro mucho en detalles sobre ellos, ¿la razón? Sólo es un breve esbozo de la vida de cada uno.

**Y por favor, no les cuesta nada dejar un review, por pequeñito que sea. Vale incluso si es una crítica o si de plano ni les gusta. Sólo háganmelo saber, por favor...**

_Amara Aimery_

* * *

-Liey, Liey… -llamaba Mana en voz baja, temerosa de que alguien más la siguiera-. ¿Dónde estás, pequeño demonio?

Se encontraba en el vestíbulo del palacio, cuando Mahad se había descuidado de ella. Deseosa de encontrar a su hermana para consolarla a toda costa… el problema era que la niña había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-Li… ¡Ah! –exclamó cuando ella y un despistado príncipe se cruzaron a medio camino, chocando y cayendo al piso.

-¡Eh! Cuidado con el príncipe –exclamó uno de los guardias que cuidaba de Atem mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-No ocurrió nada malo –sonrió el niño hacia su amiga, guiñándole un ojo-. Ahora, les rogaría que nos dejaran solos, por favor.

Los dos guardias volvieron a verse de frente, derrotados. Siempre eran mandados lejos cuando el príncipe tenía asuntos pendientes de suma importancia… o tenía que hablar con su amiguita. Se alejaron en silencio.

-Mana…

-¿Has visto a Liey? –la voz de Atem y su alegre saludo fue rápidamente cortada por la preocupación de la chica, quien se fue sobre él para acosarle a preguntas-. ¿Sabes en dónde puede estar?

El príncipe la miró de hito a hito con la boca abierta hasta que un rubor le subió por las mejillas y sus ojos se tornaron más profundos.

-¿Quieres… quieres decir que no sabes en dónde anda mi hermana? –su voz se tornó débil a causa de la impresión, pero no esperó ni a que Mana asintiera porque comenzó a correr hacia la salida del palacio.

-Espera, Atem –gritó la niña tras él, intentando alcanzarle en su carrera, pero el niño pareció no escucharla. Al contrario, aceleró su carrera hasta traspasar las puertas del vestíbulo, pero de ahí en fuera no supo el rumbo a tomar.

Mana le alcanzó con el corazón saliéndose del pecho y se desplomó a su lado.

-Ya… volverá… -jadeó Mana desde su posición.

Atem no le respondió, sino que se quedó viendo al cielo con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados. Mana guardó silencio ya que no quería ser partícipe de su furia ni quedar fulminada por sus ojos violetas. Acto seguido el chico echó a andar hacia la ciudad que se extendía bajo sus pies ante las protestas de su amiga, cuidando que ningún guardia les viera bajar aun si por ello tenían que caminar entre la maleza al lado del camino de entrada.

-Si alguien quiere dañar al faraón puede hacerlo a través de ti –sollozó su amiga, jalando de su ropa-. No hay nadie que nos proteja.

-Si tanto miedo tienes, regresa al palacio –replicó él, decidido a continuar-. Si mi padre decide castigarme estarás a salvo.

Mana se quedó muy atrás, parada ante la brutalidad de sus palabras.

-No me preocupo por mí, sino por ti –exclamó ella, dolida. Corrió nuevamente para alcanzarle-. Sabes bien que tú eres lo más importante para Egipto, para mí –se sonrojó violentamente, pero su amigo no pudo ver su reacción.

-No tenemos por qué preocuparnos –le respondió Atem con una sonrisa, volviéndose a mirarla-. Nuestro grupo de rescate tiene a una bruja entrenada por la Casa del Cambio y a un aprendiz de espadachín.

-Por eso me preocupo –lloriqueó ella, a su lado ya-. No, no por ti –se apresuró a aclarar ante la mirada ceñuda de su amigo-. Sé que eres un excelente alumno. Temo por mí, que soy pésima con los hechizos como tú comprenderás.

La risa franca de Atem logró hacer que sus preocupaciones se olvidaran por unos momentos. A su alrededor había personas que les miraban sorprendidos, pues aunque algunos no reconocieron al príncipe de Egipto porque raras veces salía del palacio caminando, el que una única joven le acompañara y sus ricos ropajes les sorprendían.

-Ahora sólo falta encontrar a Liey –susurró él, consciente de la mirada de las personas. Siguieron caminando muy juntos, viendo los pocos negocios que habían abierto, dejándose llevar por las calles principales por las cuales era más fácil encontrar a Liey sin ser atacados.

Iba oscureciendo lentamente, pero aún así la luz solar se les escapaba a cada momento que pasaba, retándoles a proseguir antes de que la noche les atrapase en sus garras llenas de tinieblas y de peligros.

-Supongo que ya ha de estar en el palacio –susurró Mana cuando las sombras comenzaban a tocar la tierra y se deslizaban sobre ella-. Ya ha pasado una hora desde que salimos…

-Sí, creo lo mismo –le contestó su amigo con un débil susurro. Las calles estaban desiertas, con unos pocos transeúntes vagando por ellas. Un joven de melena blanca les miraba desde una esquina mientras que una mujer de ojos amenazadores no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

Siguieron caminando como si nada, apresurándose en la dirección contraria para llegar al palacio. Pero al mismo tiempo la mujer les seguía, apartada, pero les seguía. En sus ojos brillaba la amenaza.

-Métete por aquí –le ordenó Atem a Mana, guiándola por una calleja de aspecto solitario, iluminada por los rayos de un sol moribundo.

-Se ve tenebroso –protestó, pero aún así entró seguida por su amigo.

-Llegaremos más pronto a palacio si tomamos un atajo… -la confianza de Atem se vio seriamente minada cuando, por el otro extremo, un grupo de hombres encapuchados entró y se apresuró a rodearlos.

-Oh –gimió Mana cuando Atem volvió a tirar de su mano hacia el lugar por el que habían entrado, parando ex abrupto cuando otros tres hombres les cortaron el camino.

Ambos amigos se vieron rodeados por siete hombres armados con una pequeña espada, con los rostros cubiertos por un velo negro. Atem se llevó la mano hacia su propia espada, larga y maciza, listo para atacar de ser necesario. Al ver su reacción, los hombres rieron a carcajadas.

-¿Qué puede hacer un niño contra nosotros? –se burló socarronamente uno que tenía voz de trueno, intimidatoria.

-¡Aléjense de nosotros! –ordenó Atem, poniendo más valor en sus palabras del que realmente sentía. Los dos amigos caminaron hacia el centro del círculo, juntos.

-Mira, la nena quiere llorar –otro señaló a Mana, quien, aterrorizada, se ocultaba detrás de su amigo.

-Tranquilos –pidió el que parecía ser el líder del grupo a los dos chicos, pero aún así su voz se les antojó más amenazante, a pesar de su tono tranquilizador, que la postura de ataque de todos los demás-. Dentro de poco nadie les podrá dañar –canturreó tranquilamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –exigió saber Atem, poniendo a su amiga contra la pared y su espalda para protegerla.

-En el Reino de las Sombras no hay nada que temer –se carcajeó otro ante la mirada burlona del resto.

_Un juego sombrío_ –pensó Atem y el miedo tomó forma en su mente. Aún así, logró rechazarlo para poder atacar mejor a los hombres.

-Las espadas no pueden contra la magia –dijo el líder-. Ríndanse, les prometemos que nadie ni nada les causará dolor, mi príncipe.

_Oh, saben quién es_ –pensó con desesperación Mana-._ Piensa, Mana, piensa, ¿qué puedes hacer tú?_ –en eso su mente se iluminó con lo obvio-. ¡_Magia contra magia!_

Se separó de la espalda de su amigo y se puso en la posición de defensa que mejor se sabía, sin que al parecer los hombres o Atem lo notaran.

-_Cia anoma loe_ –susurró, girando su muñeca y dando un paso hacia adelante, hacia el que se encontraba a la derecha de su amigo. Una pequeña esfera de energía surgió de su mano y se impactó contra el pecho de su atacante, ocasionándole un leve dolor que le hizo rugir, enfadado.

-¡Atrápenla! –gritó el líder cuando dos hombres se arrojaban sobre la niña.

-¡Mana! –gritó Atem, corriendo hacia su amiga para quitarla del camino de sus atacantes.

Pero la niña, mucho más desesperada que su amigo, recordó la lección del día, especialmente diseñada para que aprendiera a lanzar rayos de poder capaces de incapacitar a los agresores.

Cuando terminó el movimiento y lanzó hacia adelante su mano, directo al líder, un rayo que les pareció a todos resplandeciente impactó contra la cabeza del hombre, provocando que el individuo se desmayara sobre la fía superficie del callejón.

Mana se sorprendió a sí misma, pero aún más sorpresa obtuvo cuando intentó replicar su hazaña y simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

-Bien, Mana –aceptó Atem cuando rechazaba varios ataques dirigidos contra ellos por otros individuos.

-¡Cuidado, príncipe! –gritó Mana cuando un hombre estaba por dar un golpe a Atem por la espalda, intentando lanzar un hechizo que no salía o que era repelido al chocar contra la espada del hombre.

-¡No a mi hermano! –un rayo aún más intenso que el que había salido de las manos de Mana se impactó contra la mano del individuo con la cual planeaba golpear la cabeza del chico.

Enseguida ambos amigos volvieron a estar juntos y los hombres se retiraban ante los hechizos que una figurita lanzaba desde la boca del callejón por la cual los dos amigos habían entrado. Cuando todos hubieron desaparecido, Liey les alcanzó jadeando y jalando de ellos hacia el palacio.

-¡Liey! –gritó Mana, feliz por haber encontrado a su hermana.

-¡Cállate, que nos van a descubrir! –la princesa le tapó la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra agarraba su báculo con fuerza-.

Atem iba a su lado, pero su silencio mortal hizo que voltearan a buscarle más de una vez. Antes de llegar al palacio pudieron ver, ocultos en las sombras de la recién caída noche, como varios grupos de guardias, armados, se dirigían directo hacia la calleja donde todo había ocurrido.

Fue ahí en donde Atem jaló a su hermana con firmeza y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Dónde estabas? –espetó con furia, logrando que Liey abriera desmesuradamente sus ojos grises con temor.

-Fui por ahí –señaló hacia abajo, hacia el corazón de la aldea.

-No tenías por qué haber salido –volvió a reprenderle su hermano.

-Pero yo quería salir –se quejó ella, jalándose para liberarse-.

-¿Para qué? ¿Acaso querías vivir una aventura? –Mana intentó liberar a su amiga de la presa de su amigo, pero sin éxito aparente. Ante el mutismo de Liey, Atem zarandeó su mano-. ¡Respóndeme!

La mirada de la niña se perdió en el cielo, mirando hacia lo alto mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

-He tirado una flor al Nilo, para que mamá la recoja –contestó en voz baja.

Toda la furia de Atem se desvaneció ante la sinceridad de su hermana. La abrazó con fuerza, intentando reconfortarla.

-No vuelvas a irte sin avisarme antes, por favor –pidió él, tomándola de la mano y quitándole su báculo para llevarlo él.

Siguieron caminando en silencio y se colaron por el palacio al amparo de la maleza y de las sombras, llegando al jardín. Ahí se sentaron sobre el verde pasto y suspiraron de alivio al sentirse a salvo de los atacantes encapuchados de la noche. Comparado con ellos, la furia de Akunankanon, inclusive contra Liey, era un juego de niños.

-¿Por qué fueron a buscarme? –preguntó la princesa después de un rato de silencio incómodo-. Pudieron esperarme, así nadie les hubiera atacado.

Mana y Atem se miraron, incómodos. Al final fue ella quien decidió responder.

-Pensamos que algo malo podría ocurrirte –bajó la cabeza.

-Fue muy noble de su parte –Liey sonrió, pero al momento su sonrisa se borró de su rostro-. Sin embargo, también fue estúpido.

-Lo estúpido fue que salieras tu sola –le recriminó Atem, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Nope –negó ella, con un rastro de buen humor en su mirada-. Ya he salido otras veces del palacio… y nadie me reconoce ni sabe que soy una princesa. Así que, por mi parte, no hay peligro.

-No, si no tomamos en cuenta tus ropas –se quejó Mana, pensando en la manera por la cual todos habían reconocido a Atem en el pueblo.

-Es por eso que me cambie –Liey se encogió de hombros, mientras señalaba la ropa remendada que tenía por jugar demasiado a la orilla del río, entre los espinos-. Pero, dime –le pidió a su hermano-. ¿Por qué estabas tan preocupado?

Pasaron los minutos antes de que el príncipe se dignara a contestar la pregunta de su hermana.

-Zorc huyó una noche tormentosa, hace tres años –susurró al fin, con un estremecimiento-. Desde entonces nuestro padre ha enviado a varios a buscarle, sin éxito. Todos creemos que ha… -cayó, decidido a no decirle más cosas tristes a su hermana que ya de por sí sufría por su madre. ¡Cómo se habría sentido la noche, en pleno aniversario de vida, cuando su hermano favorito la había dejado sola!

Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato más.

-Zorc lo tenía planeado desde hacía tiempo –contestó ella, dolida-. Aunque no me contara sus planes, lo veía en sus ademanes. Cada gesto, cada palabra, la decía con la entonación de una despedida –cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando deshacerse de tan malos recuerdos-.

Mana no sabía que decir ante los sentimientos encontrados de sus amigos. Ahora se encontraba con la tristeza que tanto Atem como Liey tenían en su corazón.

-Creí que te irías –susurró su hermano, llorando de tristeza-. Creí que no volvería a verte… eso me impulsó a buscarte allá.

-Yo jamás te dejaría –le respondió Liey con una alegre sonrisa-. Seré la mejor maga que el reino haya conocido jamás –agregó, llena de orgullo-. La mejor, al servicio del faraón –miró a su hermano con ternura-. Y tú serás el siguiente faraón, el mejor de todos y yo, tu fiel maga.

Los tres amigos se abrazaron y, después de un rato, Atem sonrió contra la luna. De sus ropas sacó un objeto que puso en las manos de Liey con cuidado. Cuando la princesa abrió sus manos para ver de qué se trataba, una exclamación de asombro surgió de sus labios.

-¿Un collar? –preguntó, indecisa-. Hoy es el aniversario de muerte de nuestra madre y tú me das un collar –le regañó con tristeza, mirando con ojos tristes el collar que le obsequiara su hermano.

Mana y Atem negaron con una sonrisa de alegría en los labios.

-Pero hoy también es tu día, bueno, tu noche –le sonrió su hermano.

-¡Feliz aniversario de Vida, princesa! –la abrazó Mana mientras le podía su hermoso collar en el cuello. Mientras tanto Atem la miraba con tristeza y con alegría a la vez, feliz porque su madre, antes de morir, le hubiera dejado a esa pequeñuela con él para que se cuidasen mutuamente.

-Gracias –volteó para mirarlos fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos-. A los dos –agregó sonriente.

-Ahora tu también tienes algo colgado del cuello –bromeó Atem, sosteniendo con su mano derecha al rompecabezas del millenium.

-Sí, pero lo de ella pesa menos –terminó Mana antes de que los dos hermanos comenzaran a discutir.

* * *

El siguiente capítulo será más extenso, del mismo modo que aparecerá otro personaje en la historia.


	10. Nacidos por y para la magia

**Capítulo 5: nacidos por y para la magia**

**

* * *

Casi todos los capítulos difieren de entre un año a dos, como podrán llegar a notar. Agradezco el review nuevamente, deseando que todos los que lean el fic dejen uno, aun si este les parece una verdadera chorrada. Es bueno saber lo que piensan los lectores.

* * *

**

Nuevamente aviso que he agregado nuevos personajes, uno de ellos es Seth. ¿Por qué le puse Seth a Seto? Bueno, cuando leí en una revista las temporadas por venir y los protagonistas, me encontré con que en el antiguo Egipto Seth era el nombre de Seto Kaiba y, como esta historia ya tiene imaginada sus buenos años, así lo llamaré.

Sin más que decir espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo que dejo entero.

* * *

-No tiene por qué ser tan amargado –refunfuñó mientras caminaba con los brazos en el pecho, molesta-.

-Quizá no se encontraba de buenas –intentó explicarle Kitiary.

-¡Siempre está de malas! –exclamó Liey, dolida-. Ni siquiera tiene amigos y yo que no entendía el porqué. Vaya, si lo único que yo quería era mostrarle que puede contar conmigo y ya –alzó sus brazos al cielo, molesta.

-Ya sabes, no tuvo una infancia como la tuya –volvió a explicarle Kitiary con calma-. Mientras tú crecías sana en el palacio él se tuvo que en contentar con lo más bajo del reino.

-A mi me hubiera dado igual crecer del lado izquierdo del río, en Saqqara –gruñó, indispuesta a dejarse dominar por las razones que le daba su madre.

-No todos somos iguales. Probablemente él te envidia.

-¡Ja! –los transeúntes sólo se les quedaban viendo, ya que por lo regular la niña se mostraba más cooperativa y hasta alegre hacia su madre-. Ni siquiera sabe quién soy yo y no pienso decírselo. Así que no tiene motivos para estar con su genio de los mil demonios.

-¡Basta, Liey! –Kitiary se volvió molesta hacia la agresiva princesa con ademán severo-. No dejaré que digas eso del pobre chiquillo. Tan perfecto, tan centrado…

Liey se la pasó murmurando el camino de regreso, pensando en la manera de evitar el encontrarse nuevamente con ese pequeño limón, como le gustaba llamarle su amiga Jushay.

El palacio se encontraba sombrío, algo que le chocaba porque últimamente su hermano tomaba sus lecciones fuera, con el ejército, entrenándose para una hipotética guerra. Por diversión fue hacia la orilla del río a ver a los peces que nadaban por ahí antes de pasarse por las lecciones de Karim, donde seguramente se ganaría una reprimenda por no poner atención en nada de lo que su profesor le explicaría. A diferencia de los cálculos mentales que requería la magia para poder desarrollarse, vivir y lograr su objetivo, las matemáticas comunes lograban dormirla profundamente. Hizo una mueca al recordar que esa misma tarde tenía que ver a Kaoda para el siguiente "Juicio-prueba"; donde indudablemente la bruja la presionaría para que sacara más de lo que podía, como quería hacer desde hacía unos meses atrás.

-Hey -gritó uno de los guardias que solían cuidar a su hermano-, puede caerse, princesa.

La niña hizo un gesto de fastidio, pidiendo que la dejara en paz un rato. Seguía dolida por el rechazo del chico nuevo, el que habían transferido desde la región del Alto Egipto. No culpaba a sus padres por haberlo hecho, pues el Delta era la mejor zona para crecer. Pero tener un hijo con semejante carácter ya era un acto criminal.

Se quedó mirando su reflejo en el agua, pensativa, mientras los peces se acercaban nadando hacia ella. Conforme sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando al resplandor del sol sobre el agua y ella se calmaba, su reflejo cambió por completo. Sus ojos grises se tornaron azules y su largo cabello negro encogió y se aclaró hasta llegar al castaño oscuro, la expresión de su rostro se mostró más fría y distante. En cuanto se dio cuenta del extraño cambio, Liey se alejó del agua con un débil grito de sorpresa, ya que el chico nuevo le devolvía la mirada desde el río.

_Calma, no pasa nada, sólo es un tonto reflejo_ –se dijo a sí misma, pero aún así, la sorpresa no se iba del mismo modo que el reflejo se negaba a desvanecerse.

-¡Bu! –sintió como alguien le agarraba por detrás, haciendo que saltara y soltara un golpe contra su agresor-. ¡Auch! –se quejó Mana, sobándose la cabeza.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Liey, arrepentida por haberla atacado. Se hizo a un lado, cubriendo al reflejo.

-¿Qué haciendo? –su hermanamiga revoloteó a su alrededor, esperando encontrar la fuente de su curiosidad-. ¿Te agrada ver el reflejo, no?

Liey saltó de sorpresa nuevamente, roja como jitomate maduro. Maldijo en voz baja al chico nuevo y a su reflejo mientras se disponía a derribar a Mana para que no viera ni contara nada.

-Te ves bien hoy –continuó su amiga, aparentemente sin comprender nada. La miró a los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza-. Por primera vez en el año, Liey está enfadada –canturreó.

-No estoy molesta –se sentía traicionada por sus sentimientos, así que el único camino que le quedaba era negarlo todo mientras pudiera.

-Claro que sí –le respondió Mana, alejándose de ella lo suficiente como para no resultar dañada en un ataque-. Estas molesta… ¿quién habrá logrado tal hazaña?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno –su amiga paró ex abrupto sus vueltas hasta quedar de frente a ella, separada por un buen trecho-, es todo un reto hacerte enfadar, ya que tienes una alegría insuperable desde pequeña y, cuando alguien te hace algo, tu primer impulso es ponerte triste. Y si las cosas siguen mal, dominas tus emociones con tu autocontrol.

Liey se rió ante las aseveraciones de su amiga, admitiendo con ello la verdad en las palabras de Mana.

-Ahora, ¿quién te hizo enfadar? –la risa de la princesa dejó de escucharse y en su lugar una Liey pensativa miraba a una Mana expectante.

-¿Por qué tu empeño en conocer a aquél que me hizo enfadar? –respondió con otra pregunta.

-Ah, porque quiero asegurarme de que no te volverá a hacer enfadar –las razones de Mana volvieron a tomar desprevenida a Liey, quien se sonrojó violentamente-. ¿No me crees? –Mana resopló, ofendida.

-Sí te creo –admitió Liey-. Lo que ocurre es que dudo mucho que puedas impedir que Seth me haga enfadar otra vez.

-¡Ajá! ¿Así que se llama Seth?

-Sí, viene del Alto Egipto, quizá de Luxor –respondió la más joven de las dos-. Pero, ¡ah! –volvió a exclamar, irritada nuevamente.

-¿Qué hizo? –Mana estaba perpleja otra vez, pues creía que su amiga ya estaba más feliz.

-Su carácter –sintetizó la otra, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos y sentándose en el suelo-. No soporto su carácter. Se cree… el único con problemas o algo así. Quise ser su amiga, ya que no tiene ni quien le dé una mirada de aliento, pero ahora comprendo del porqué.

-Hum –Mana se puso a pensar-. Me encantaría conocer al tal Seth. Me arrepiento de no ir más a la Casa del Cambio.

Seth caminaba por al mercado junto a su madre, ayudando a ésta a cargar parte de la comida del día. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, algo que a su madre no le extrañaba pero sí a los que pasaban por ahí. Si bien el niño era serio y ayudaba a su madre, no dejaba de ser un niño y por eso mismo era extraño que no estuviera jugando por ahí.

-Espera un poco, hijo –le pidió su madre, dejándole a la sombra de una palmera-. Iré a conseguir unas cebollas para la cena.

Y ahí se quedó Seth, esperando a su madre. Pequeños demonios más jóvenes que él o de su misma edad pasaban corriendo al lado de los comerciantes, arrancándoles maldiciones aparte de una que otra mercancía. El niño no pudo evitar dirigirles una sonrisa de desprecio, mientras seguía mirándoles correr frente a él.

-¡Eh! ¡Un nuevo! –gritó un chiquillo unos palmos más altos que Seth, y se acercó corriendo frente a él seguido por varios individuos de su pandilla-. ¿Quién eres tú? –casi le reprochó.

-¿Qué te importa? –otra pregunta no es una buena respuesta, pero en el caso de Seth era lo mejor que se podía obtener.

Los chiquillos se alejaron un poco, acobardados por el timbre mandón de su voz, seguro de sí mismo. Bueno, casi todos, porque su líder se quedó plantado frente al pequeño niño.

-Vaya, parece que no te han educado bien –respondió en voz baja. Se acercó más y, acto seguido, agarró a Seth por los cabellos y le derribó en el suelo.

Las carcajadas de los compinches de su agresor hacían vibrar sus oídos mientras se levantaba y les hacía frente, molesto. Apretó los labios y adoptó una actitud de ataque propia de los pupilos de la Casa del Cambio. Lógicamente, los otros no notaron el sutil cambio sufrido por su presa.

-Esa nenita ni siquiera se puede defender –se río un crío gordo apenas unos palmos más alto que él. Se atrevió a empujarle con fuerza en el pecho, haciendo que Seth trastabillase y cayera al suelo nuevamente.

-No lo intenta –se burló otro, escupiendo al suelo que estaba al lado del chico caído-. Posiblemente no pueda defenderse.

-En ese caso…

Antes de que Seth fuera consciente de lo que ocurría la pandilla de diablillos tomó las cosas que su madre le había encargado y se lanzó calle arriba. El niño les persiguió entre gritos de ayuda hacia los comerciantes e insultos a los ladronzuelos que escapaban con el botín por ser más rápidos. Y es que cuando un niño como Seth deja de hacer lo que los niños hacen, pierde parte de las habilidades que todo pequeño debe tener.

-¡Deténganse! –gritó, lleno de rabia. Saltó sobre un saco de patatas y pasó por detrás de una carnicería, llevándose unos insultos por parte del dueño-. ¡Devuélvanme las cosas de mi madre!

-Corre, Helemán, que casi nos tiene atrapados –pudo escuchar que uno de sus amigos le gritaba al gordo que lo había derribado al suelo, el cual estaba por mucho más atrasado que los otros. El gordito volvió la cabeza hacia Seth y al verlo más y más cerca, aceleró el paso.

Aunque no fue lo suficiente.

Como una flecha, el perseguidor pasó al gordo Helemán, arrebatándole lo que llevaba en el brazo y tirándolo al suelo. Escuchó los sollozos del niño mientras seguía a sus amigos, intentando alcanzarlos.

-¡Deténganse, malditos ladrones! –volvió a gritar Seth mientras entraba en el mismo callejón al que habían accedido los niños.

No debió haber hecho eso.

Un golpe en la cara le recibió, haciendo que cayera al suelo y se diera un golpazo en la cabeza, que rebotó en la tierra. Sintió la sangre que manaba de algún lugar de su cabeza y el dolor de su mejilla derecha, aparte de la cabeza que le daba vueltas, no le ayudaba mucho. Intentó levantarse, pero un pie sobre su espalda se lo impedía.

-Ratas –gruñó, ganándose una patada en el tórax.

-Ahora sí que está más tranquilón –dijo uno de los ladronzuelos, levantando las cosas que Seth le había arrebatado a Helemán y llevándoselas con él.

-Deja eso, Gidel –pidió otro, el que se decía líder-. Ya está manchado con su sucia sangre.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

-Mira el botín que obtuvimos.

-Caya, Fateemn, que si alguien nos escucha…

-Nadie puede escucharnos, no seas tonto Riras.

Mientras hablaban, Seth volvió a intentar levantarse. Se sentía humillado y, lo peor de todo, sentía que había fallado en la misión, en la sencilla misión, que le había encomendado su madre.

-No, no lo harás –sintió otro golpe en el tórax, un golpe que le llegó hasta el alma y que hizo que se le escaparan algunas lágrimas de dolor.

-¡Deténganse! –escuchó una voz infantil, femenina sin lugar a dudas.

Nuevas carcajadas se escucharon.

-Vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí –objetó desdeñosamente el líder, mientras sus compinches se desternillaban de risa.

-Lo han lastimado, deténganse, por favor –rogó la niña-. Por favor, hermano.

Mientras tanto, Seth sintió como la presión del pie se hacía menos fuerte, así que tomando impulso con sus manos y haciendo caso omiso del dolor, se levantó de golpe, derribando a su captor principal.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! –le gritó uno de ellos a la niña-. ¡Eres una entrometida, Kisara!

Seth no les dio tiempo de volver a atraparlo. Juntó sus dos manos y con ellas formó un círculo, del cual salió una energía azul que realizó otro círculo a sus pies.

Volvió el rostro hacia la niña, a la cual el líder, Fateemn, tenía agarrada por una mano, inmovilizada. Los cabellos azules de Kisara volaban al viento mientras que sus ojos y los ojos de todos los demás se encontraban fijos en el joven aprendiz.

-Adiós generosidad. Suéltala, ¿me escuchaste? –ordenó Seth con odio, señalando a Kisara, quien se debatía débilmente por salir de la cárcel de los brazos de su hermano. La sangre que corría por el rostro del niño le daba un aspecto mucho más decidido y peligroso-. Ahora…

-¿Qué me harás si no? –aunque Fateemn intentaba sonar fuerte lo cierto era que en sus ojos un terror primitivo se mostraba directamente ante Seth.

-Ah, eso lo haré tanto si la sueltas como si no –susurró el niño, moviendo su mano derecha y rompiendo el círculo que había creado. Al instante la energía azul comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, encerrándolos en su interior hasta formar otro círculo mayor que el anterior-. ¡Suéltala! ¡Y devuélveme mis cosas!

Los niños le lanzaron las cosas, inclusive lanzaron a Kisara a sus pies. Pero esta reacción sólo hizo que Seth sonriera… y se decidiera a atacar con más fuerza.

-Ahora me las pagarán…

-¡No! –Kisara se puso en pie, agarrando su mano derecha-. No dañes a mi hermano ni a sus amigos, por favor no lo hagas.

La miró directamente a los ojos, incapaz de creer lo que había dicho la pequeña.

-Ellos nos han humillado, ¿y aún así me pides que los perdone? –incrédulo, el aprendiz miró con los ojos azules a la pequeña.

-Por favor –rogó la niña-. No les hagas daño.

Seth se quedó sorprendido ante la extraña petición de la niña. Cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Temo que eso no puedo concedértelo –susurró hacia ella y después miró a los niños-. ¡Ahora, enfrenten su destino!

El círculo de energía de Seth comenzó a cerrarse ante el terror de los chiquillos y la impotencia de Kisara. Los pequeños prisioneros no podían moverse, ya que sentían sus pies pegados al suelo, aparte del calor que irradiaba la energía mágica del otro chico.

-¡Alto! –dos voces le detuvieron antes de que consumara su ataque. Al instante otros dos círculos, uno lila y el otro rosa, se formaron a los pies de los niños, con lo cual su terror aumentó. Seth y Kisara alzaron el rostro hacia arriba de una de las casas, del lugar del que las voces habían surgido.

Y el aprendiz se encontró con la niña que unos días antes había intentado ser su amiga, la cual estaba al lado de otra chica con los cabellos castaños de punta y ojos azules como los suyos. Las dos señalaban a los niños con su mano derecha mientras que con la mano izquierda lo señalaban a él.

-No se metan ustedes… -comenzó cuando la mayor de ambas niñas le increpó.

-No debes usar tus poderes sobre alguien indefenso – exclamó Mana, intentando parecer ruda. No se le daba muy bien ese papel, pero aún así lo hacía a la perfección.

-Ni mucho menos para la venganza –terminó Liey con una expresión en el rostro que recordaba mucho a Zorc cuando se enfadaba-. Eso es perverso.

-Si no les importa, agradecería que dejaran de meterse en lo que no son sus asuntos –el círculo de Seth tomó más color, pues el niño había impreso su ira en él. Como respuesta, el círculo lila se tornó más oscuro hasta alcanzar al morado.

-Detente ahora, Seth, o juro que te las verás conmigo –habló Liey con voz clara y firme. Su actitud hizo que Mana la viera directamente a los ojos, pues por lo general su amiga no era ruda.

Pero a Seth la reacción de la princesa le dio mucha gracia. Se puso en posición de combate, haciendo caso omiso de Kisara, quien seguía colgada de su mano. Por su parte Liey también adoptó la posición defensiva, liberando parte de la magia que se encontraba oculta en su corazón. Sus cabellos se alzaron debido a la estática que su poder formaba.

-¡Detente, Liey! –Mana se colgó del brazo de su amiga, haciendo que un escudo protector la lanzara unos palmos lejos de la princesa. Pero esa reacción fue más que suficiente para que la niña despertara y se concentrara en otra cosa que no fuera el duelo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Seth, decidido a no rendirse-. ¿Acaso temes que destroce a tu amiguita?

El rostro de Mana se encendió. Iba a gritar todos los improperios que tenía prohibido decir en el palacio cuando Liey posó su mano sobre la suya. Aun así, eso no evito que Mana terminara.

-Temo que te destroce a ti –terminó con una mirada envenenada hacia el chico.

-Entonces continuemos –Seth desvió su atención hacia los niños, quienes seguían envueltos en tres círculos de poder.

-Espera –pidió Liey, alzando su mano y atrayendo nuevamente su atención. La ira se había desvanecido de su rostro y en su lugar había dejado la inexpresividad característica de los Jueces del Alma-. Te daré tu duelo, pero no ahora ni hoy.

-¿Cuándo será? –preguntó el otro, indeciso.

-Mañana, saliendo de la Casa del Cambio –su voz suave tenía un toque tranquilo, nada tenso. Quizá por eso logró convencer a Seth de lo que decía.

-¿Qué se me dará a cambio?

-La certeza de que, de ganarme tu, no volveré a interferir en tus asuntos –prometió Liey. Mana la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero la niña hizo caso omiso de ella.

Seth sonrió.

-Demasiado tentador. Pero deberás agregar que jamás me volverás a hablar en tu vida.

-Trato –Liey movió otra vez su mano, expandiendo el círculo que rodeaba a los niños-, pero ahora déjales tranquilos.

Seth se soltó de Kisara y deshizo su círculo. Se volvió para salir del callejón después de tomar sus cosas, pero antes giró hacia la niña y terminó-. Mañana, sin falta…

-… En el Campo de los Hechiceros –terminó Liey con un extraño brillo en los ojos. En cuando Seth se alejó ambas amigas se atrevieron a romper sus círculos, liberando a los niños y dejándoles libres. Antes de que ellos les agradecieran su intervención, ambas ya corrían por las azoteas de las casas en dirección al palacio.

-_Un mago nunca muestra todo su poder_ –pensó la niña después de haber analizado todas las reacciones de Seth, quien indudablemente creía haber visto todo lo que ella era capaz de hacer.

* * *

Despertó cuando su caballo saltó sobre un montículo. Movió su cabeza, buscando a un agresor responsable del sobresalto de su montura, pero sólo se encontró con su guardia… y volvió a sumirse en un estado de duermevela. Habían transcurrido varios meses desde que había salido hacia el Alto Egipto para reconocer el territorio que algún día, si los dioses así lo deseaban, sería suyo.

Por fin regresaban a casa, después de tanto tiempo. Sabía que para muchos de sus guardias el retorno significaba el regresar con las esposas e hijos que no habían visto en mucho, mucho tiempo. Con él ocurría algo parecido, pero lo que él encontraría después de tanto tiempo fuera sería a su padre y a las dos aprendices de mago, a las que consideraba más que sus hermanas. Ya podía sentir el abrazo estrangulador de Mana y la sonrisa de bienvenida que le daría Liey.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta? –volvió a preguntar, con las ansias de llegar renovadas por sus pensamientos. Desgraciadamente, esa excitación no era compartida con nadie más. De hecho ya tenía hartos a Mahad y a Shada, quienes cabalgaban a su lado sin dejar de mirar al frente para evitar sus preguntas.

-No mucho –respondió parcamente Mahad, escrutando al horizonte. El sol se pondría dentro de poco tiempo, por lo cual la comitiva iba cada vez más rápido para alcanzar un lugar seguro en donde poder descansar.

Atem permaneció otro buen rato en silencio, esperando, al parecer, otra respuesta por parte de su profesor que el ya bien conocido "no mucho". Al parecer era lo único que, sino Mahad, Shada decía, y por ello las dos palabras ya no significaban mucho para el joven príncipe. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no le iban a responder otra cosa, decidió insistir.

-Supongo que dormiré esta noche en el Palacio –sonrió con falsa inocencia y un dolor en el corazón hizo que no disfrutara plenamente de su chiste privado. El irritar a sus maestros era la actividad preferida de Mana de manera, pues inconscientemente siempre se la pasaba repitiendo lo mismo durante un largo rato. Su recuerdo le removió el estómago, deseando verla lo más pronto posible.

Mahad suspiró.

-No nos encontramos tan cerca –aceptó el mago.

Contra su voluntad, Atem bufó. Cada día le parecía una eternidad estando lejos de las personas que conocía. Sí, había hecho buenos amigos en el sur, pero una amistad de meses no tenía nada que ver con una de años. Sin contar que extrañaba de sobremanera a su padre.

La noche había caído completamente cuando el joven príncipe únicamente escuchaba los cascos de los caballos rítmicamente. Ya se había acostumbrado a su sonido y no les prestaba atención cuando una nueva tonada sorprendió a sus oídos. Primero escuchó atentamente. No, quizá había imaginado todo. Ya volvía a adormecerse cuando el mismo sonido regresó.

_-Bueno, al menos no estoy loco_ –pensó con una extraña sonrisa que Mahad no pudo comprender.

Volvió a prestar atención al sonido de los cascos cuando el sonido paró nuevamente.

-¿Ya mero llegamos? –preguntó preocupado a Shada, ya que este era más paciente que su amigo. Pero Mahad también escuchó el cuchicheo.

-Ya se lo he dicho –que cansada sonaba su voz-. Faltan unos momentos para llegar a la ciudad más cercana…

Las palabras del mago se ahogaron entre varios gritos furiosos que surgieron de la noche. Rostros con muecas terribles hicieron su aparición mientras que un gran grupo de individuos se arrojaba sobre ellos, en lo que se podía interpretar como una emboscada.

Al instante Atem se inclinó sobre su caballo y sacó su espada, dispuesto a defender su vida y la de los que estaban a su lado. A pesar de que su comitiva era ligeramente más grande que el grupo de asaltantes, estos contaban con el factor sorpresa. El Ignaignay que les acompañaba fue uno de los primeros en caer.

-¡Protejan al príncipe!

En un santiamén un compacto grupo de soldados a caballo y a pie le rodeaban en una especie de escudo humano. De la misma manera sintió una energía que le protegía, una energía negra que le ayudaba a confundir a sus amigos y camaradas con las sobras de la noche.

Como no podía ver, su sentido del oído se hizo más sensible, captando todos y cada uno de los movimientos que se hacían a su alrededor. Cada vez que adivinaba un movimiento que sus compañeros no captaban, cada vez que alguien gritaba, el príncipe se sentía como un estorbo para ellos. Fácilmente podrían salvar la vida si él no les retuviera ahí…

-¡Libérame de las sombras! –ordenó en voz baja pero firme. Su rompecabezas milenario brilló con fuerza, mitigando las sombras que, indudablemente, Mahad había conjurado a su alrededor.

Apareció en medio de una encarnizaba batalla, pero no se detuvo a deliberar los posibles peligros. En cuestiones como esa, Atem y Zorc podían considerarse hermanos por su manera de actuar, tan parecida. El príncipe ni siquiera se asustó cuando una flecha se clavó a un lado de él.

-Hey, por aquí –gritó, intentando hacer que sus guardias perdieran atacantes, mismos que ganaba él.

* * *

No se podría perdonar su insensatez. Desde el momento en el cual el príncipe se mostró curioso por la noche debió haber adivinado que algo extraño se cocía en los alrededores. Estaba seguro de que los asaltantes los habían confundido con un grupo de comerciantes debido a las ricas vestiduras de Atem y a que varios soldados los escoltaban.

Mientras peleaba con el que parecía ser el líder y con uno de sus guardias, sintió como parte de su energía regresaba a su cuerpo. La sorpresa del cambio hizo que se perdiera la concentración y casi le rebanaran la cabeza. Pero como siempre, Shada le salvó.

-Hey, por aquí –un sudor frío bajó por su espalda en cuanto el príncipe Atem gritaba para atraer a sus atacantes.

-_¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?_ –se preguntó, ya que su escudo era prácticamente impenetrable.

Volteó en busca del príncipe, quien se encontraba rodeado por varios atacantes y, sin embargo, peleaba con ferocidad a pesar de su corta edad. Tendría ya diez años… y resultaba verdaderamente mortífero. Sin importarle su propia seguridad, Mahad lanzó diversos hechizos que apartaron a los invasores del joven heredero, haciendo que éste frunciera el cejo.

-_Ese niño está loco_ –pensó seriamente el mago mientras se ponía a su lado.

-No dejaré que le dañen, mi príncipe –dijo en voz alta. Tal como había previsto, los hombres que los atacaban no sabían que Atem era el príncipe y en cuanto se enteraron salieron huyendo como almas que lleva el diablo.

-Vengan aquí, cobardes –gritó Atem y ya iba a salir en persecución de ellos cuando varios guaridas le cortaron el paso a su montura. El caballo se encabritó y casi derriba al chico, pero aún así éste pudo mantenerse sobre su montura.

-No es buena idea el salir tras ellos –comentó Shada, con el sudor goteándole por la frente.

-Ya los buscarán otros –aceptó Mahad, con los labios apretados en una fina línea.

Atem miró hacia las dunas por las cuales habían desaparecido los villanos. Movió los labios, contrariado, pero se decidió a no contradecir a sus guardias…

Pero algún día sería faraón… y se las pagarían esos cobardes.

* * *

-¡Ah! –gritó Seth cuando su hechizo rebotó contra él. Sintió un gran dolor en la parte media del cuerpo, en donde la maldición le había dado de lleno. Mientras se agarraba ahí en su mente corrían las preguntas.

-¿Te rindes? –gritó la amiga de Liey, Mana, desde fuera de su arena de duelo. Su mano descansaba inerte sobre su regazo y un gesto de dolor cruzaba su rostro. Aún así, parecía realmente concentrada en el duelo que tenía lugar frente a ella, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría en su mano-.

-Nunca –susurró Seth, generando una descarga de poder que fue directo hacia su contrincante…

Liey arrugó el ceño, sumamente decepcionada.

Con su báculo desvió la energía hacia el cielo, en donde se perdió por completo el ataque del joven mago. Después desapareció de enfrente del chico… para aparecer justo detrás de él. Puso su mano sobre el cráneo de su oponente y ahí lo dejó mientras una concentración de su poder la rodeaba, protegiéndola de los posibles ataques que diera Seth.

-¡Sí! –exclamó Mana, alzándose del suelo con las manos en alto-. ¡Ah! –terminó gritando, ya que su mano seguía doliéndole.

Sin embargo, eso no fue todo. Ya que Seth se encontraba indefenso ante la energía mágica de Liey, ésta, incapaz de guardarse todas sus reacciones, liberó su ira en forma de llama, la cual quemó una parte del cabello de Seth. El niño sintió el fuego y olió su propio cabello quemándose, pero no pudo hacer nada para protegerse.

-Nunca liberes todo tu poder, ni aunque estés a punto de perder –susurró la niña, alejándose de Seth-. Si lo haces, tu enemigo se dará cuenta de ello en cuanto no tengas nuevos trucos bajo la manga… ¡y volverás a perder!

Se alejó y se dirigió hacia Mana, dejando a Seth en el campo de duelo mientras éste recordaba el inicio de la furia de Liey.

**_Flas Back_**

En cuanto salió de su clase se dirigió hacia el Campo de los Hechiceros a por su duelo con la extraña y excéntrica Liey, quien le había retado. Al no encontrarla comenzó a maldecirla y a llamarla cobarde, algo que enfadó a su amiga, la cual se encontraba esperándola también. Mana le había retado a un duelo mágico en el cual él se burlaba de ella al notar su pobre habilidad mágica. La aprendiz, herida en su orgullo, intentó realizar un conjuro especialmente difícil al cual le faltó el último movimiento, llevándola al desastre.

Seth se aprovechó de ese momento de debilidad y la atacó con toda su fuerza, haciéndola caer. Mana, para amortiguar el golpe, había metido la mano… y posiblemente se la había roto. Por ello Seth comenzó a jactarse de su éxito y a hablar de lo mala que era la niña, poniendo especial énfasis en las palabras más humillantes posibles…

-¿Qué te ocurre? –se rió Seth-. ¿Te duele la mano? ¡No eres más que una vergüenza para los magos!

Durante esos momentos habían comenzado a llegar algunos curiosos a ver el duelo mágico.

-No te burles de mi –lloró Mana en voz alta-, pues algún día seré una de las mejores magas de la corte del faraón.

-¿Quién? ¿Tú? No eres más que una maga de segunda –espetó Seth con una perversa sonrisa. Algunos de los chicos que les rodeaban rieron de aprobación-, una pobre campesina, que no podrá entrar al palacio a menos que sea invitada por caridad.

-¿Caridad, eh? –una voz fría como el hielo había surgido de entre la multitud, acallando las carcajadas que se escuchaban. Varios aprendices se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a Liey, quien indudablemente había escuchado las últimas palabras del niño. La princesa caminó hasta situarse al lado de su amiga y la ayudó a levantarse, sumamente molesta.

Todos enmudecieron cuando Mana gritó de dolor en cuanto Liey agarró su mano.

Los labios de la niña eran una fina línea mientras llevaba a Mana a un lugar entre la multitud y regresaba ante Seth con un desplazamiento calculador, digno de un cazador.

-¿Sigues tu? –preguntó Seth, haciendo caso omiso de las exclamaciones ahogadas de la multitud.

-Debiste esperarme –regañó Liey al otro, enojadísima-. Esto era entre tú y yo…

-Había esperado bastante.

-Pues entonces… espero no decepcionarte –una sonrisa tétrica apareció en los labios de Liey, una sonrisa digna de Zorc… y los pocos que habían conocido al temperamental príncipe no pudieron más que notar la similitud sin llegar a saber que esa niña era su mismísima hermana… lo único de lo que estaban consientes era de que Seth había hecho enfadar a la mejor aprendiz de mago que había existido hasta la fecha.

-Descuida, me aseguraré de que así sea

-Entonces… comencemos

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-Lo siento –logró susurrar en cuanto todos los presentes se hubieran ido.


	11. Broma egipcia, malentendido griego

**Capítulo 6: sorpresa egipcia, malentendido griego.**

**

* * *

**

Otra vez les dejo otro capítulo de esta loca historia, agregando otros personajes

los cuales son míos, los creé especialemente para esta historia.

Sin más que añadir, les dejo el capítulo.

**ATTE: Amara Aimery**

* * *

La mirada sombría que los tres jóvenes le lanzaron fue más que suficiente para hacer que la sonrisa de Shimon se congelara. En su interior se reprendió a sí mismo por no haberse guardado el comentario tan tonto que había realizado.

-No comprendo qué tiene que ver su pasado con dragar el Nilo –Mana alzó la mano mientras que Liey juntaba sus dedos anulares en un intento por entretenerse. Atem miró hacia la puerta, quizá tentado por escaparse de su cautiverio.

-Olvídenlo, por favor –pidió Shimon, bajando la cabeza. Desde que había sido capitán de la guardia no se había encontrado con un sentido del humor tan seco por parte de alguien… ¡ni siquiera Akunadín tenía tan poco entendimiento!

-De acuerdo –Liey se levantó de un salto, tirando la tablilla, que se partió en mil pedazos-. Lo siento –se apresuró a responder mientras movía su báculo hacia el objeto roto. Éste se reparó como si nada hubiera pasado y se posó sobre la mesa-. Maestro Shimon, me retiro. Mi Maestra Kaoda, junto con los otros Ignaignays, estará esperándome a esta hora.

-Vaya pues –la liberó Shimon, quejándose en su mente por sus pobres ocurrencias. Sabía que por lo general Liey escapada de sus obligaciones como Ignaignay, así que era una muy mala señal que los prefiriera a ellos que a él.

La joven salió antes de que sus dos amigos notaran que se libraba de la lección del día.

-Traidora –susurró Atem mirando ceñudo la entrada.

-No necesitas decirlo –lo comentó Mana mientras miraba con fijeza a Shimon, como si su deseo de hacer que algo le ocurriese (que se acordara de un compromiso, se resbalara, se enfermara o simplemente que fuera al baño) para escapar fuera suficiente como para que eso ocurriera.

Sin embargo, la clase de historia continuó por lo que les parecían horas. Cuando al fin Shimon les dejó salir con los ojos vidriosos a causa del sueño que sentían y de los grandes esfuerzos que hacían para no dormirse, los dos chicos se desplomaron cual sacos de patatas.

-Estoy muerta –se quejó Mana, moviendo su mano sobre la fría superficie del suelo. Cerró sus ojos, deseando hundirse en la inconsciencia para olvidar esa lección tan aburrida.

-Y sigue geometría… -escuchó la voz de su amigo que también sonaba a bostezo.

En respuesta, la aprendiza de mago gimió en voz alta.

-¡Qué daría yo por acabar este día a esta hora! –pidió abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos por el horror que le producía el imaginarse a Karim intentando hacer que unos raros signos fueran entendidos por su cabecita.

-Pues… -la voz de su amigo sonó meditativa un buen rato-… ¿y si nos fugamos?

-Me apunto –en un santiamén la niña se levantó de un salto y se dispuso a caminar-. Se supone que en esta parte tu también te levantas –le recordó con dulzura, tendiéndole la mano-.

-¿La graciosa huida no puede esperar un poco? –pidió Atem, intentando hacer que sus miembros se moviesen.

En eso se escuchó un grito agudo que provenía del salón principal.

-Temo que no –ambos salieron despavoridos como pudieron rumbo a los jardines que tocaban las orillas del Nilo-. Me parece que Liey ha hecho algo mal…

-Oh Tamoa fue la que hizo algo mal –atajó Atem sonriendo mientras sus pies tocaban el suave pasto del jardín. Desde que la nueva aprendiz de Ignaignay, Tamoa, se había unido a su hermana la joven princesa había tenido nuevos problemas debido al carácter algo impertinente de la otra joven. Joven porque era tres años mayor que Liey, uno más que Atem, pero tenía el nivel intelectual de una niña de cinco años.

-Gracias, Tamoa –se carcajeó Mana cuando ambos daban una vuelta hacia la espesura… y chocaban con Liey.

-Auh –se quejó ésta en voz baja, mirándoles de hito a hito-. ¿No se suponía que estaban en clase? –preguntó con inocencia.

-Se supone –sonriendo, Atem le devolvió la misma moneda- que tú también estás en clase.

La niña negó con la cabeza mientras movía alegremente un dedo.

-No, Tamoa se las ha ingeniado para acaparar toda la atención del palacio entero –Liey se encogió de hombros-, así que me las ingenié para "esfumarme con mi báculo mágico" y salir como posesa a ocultarme de Kaoda.

-¿Qué dirá tu padre? –se interesó Mana, temiendo por el castigo que muy seguramente le esperaba a su amiga-hermana.

-No se encuentra, no se ha de enterar –respondió.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron los dos amigos.

-Calma, no pienso confundir las memorias ni nada por el estilo… -comenzaba Liey cuando una percepción de la mente de sus dos mejores amigos le llamó la atención-. Supongo que no se enteraron… -antes de que le contestaran la princesa ya tenía el dedo en los labios mientras se concentraba profundamente en la mirada de sus amigos-. Sí, no lo saben.

-¿Saber qué? –le exigió Atem, impresionado y dolido porque su padre no le hubiera dicho nada y más aún, por haber salido sin él.

-Ah, ha llegado un extranjero al reino –comenzó a explicar su hermana- del otro lado del mar –señaló hacia el lugar donde, kilómetros más lejos, se encontraba el Delta del río-. También con su familia… y algunos escritos. Se quedarán en el palacio por un tiempo, así que el faraón ha ido a encontrarse con ellos para darles la bienvenida.

-¿Qué le traerá a Egipto? –Mana se puso a pensar detenidamente. Atem sonrió, ya que juraba que podía ver los engranes trabajar en su cerebro.

-¿Por qué dejará su patria? –completó la pregunta el chico.

-Y lo más importante… -comenzó Mana.

-Lo que debemos preguntarnos –continuó Atem.

-¿Por qué viene con su familia? –ambos se vieron detenidamente a los ojos intentando digerir la pregunta de una manera adecuada. En eso voltearon a ver a la Ignaignay, quien parecía ver al infinito como si la virgen (alguna virgen) le hablara-. ¿Liey?

La aludida se sonrojó violentamente.

-Vale, vale –accedió cerrando los ojos-. No fue mi intención entrar a la mente de la Maestra Kaoda ni a la del Maestro Akunadín – dijo, sin que el color rojo huyera de su rostro-, sin embargo entré y supe lo que pensaban. Es un historiador, un filósofo… que quiere investigar cómo vivimos.

Silencio.

-¿Somos objeto de investigación? –Mana estaba sumamente contrariada-. ¡Cómo se atreven!

Los dos hermanos se encogieron de hombros.

-Entonces supongo que se nos acabaron los ratos libres –se volvió a quejar Mana.

-Yo creo que más bien… -comenzó Liey con una extraña sonrisa de picardía-.

-…La diversión acaba de comenzar –terminó Atem, asintiendo con energía.

-Están en Egipto bajo el poder de los dioses de Egipto –susurró la princesa con ese extraño brillo tan peculiar en sus hermosos ojos grises-. Así que se verán afectados por las leyendas egipcias…

-¿Qué haremos qué? –preguntó Mana, aturdida por los planes que tan rápido habían tejido sus dos mejores amigos.

-Nada malo, sólo les daremos la bienvenida a la egipcia –terminó Atem, riéndose entre dientes-. Me pregunto en dónde dejé mi capa negra…

-…al lado del antifaz de la fiesta del pueblo del año antepasado –le indicó Mana.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –ahora fue Atem el que se sonrojó, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su amiga.

-Porque el día que jugamos a las escondidas me oculté ahí –le respondió ésta.

-¡Ahora entiendo el porqué nadie te encontró! –los dos miraron a Liey con cara de pocos amigos-. Ah, sólo era un comentario –se quejó la princesa.

Una vez que lo pensaba bien, Tamoa no era la única con el intelecto de alguien de cinco años.

* * *

Ocultos entre los matorrales y las sombras, bañados por el cuarto lunar que se reflejaba en el Nilo, unas figuras vigilaban a la noche. Al principio no podían contener sus ganas de actuar, pero conforme pasaban los minutos comenzaron a aburrirse… muy en serio. Lo peor del caso es que no habían pasado ni veinte minutos desde que se habían apostado en la entrada del palacio…

-Ya me aburrí –exclamó Mana en voz mediamente alta, haciendo que sus dos amigos la silenciaran.

La chica estaba toda vestida de negro, algo que contrastaba con el blanco de todos los días que solía usar, haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran con fuerza en la oscuridad. De Atem se podía decir lo mismo, pero él sí que se veía raro debido a que si alguno de los que llegaba se daban cuenta de que el príncipe hacía tonterías como esa, su padre se enfadaría mucho.

Pero siendo los únicos tres niños de hacer semejante travesura en todo el palacio, no sería muy difícil hallarles.

Siguieron aburridos, acostados sobre sus vientres cuando nuevos sonidos en la noche les despertaron del sopor en el que se encontraban. Los tres se levantaron, pero unas nubes habían logrado ocultar la luna.

-Maravilloso –se quejó Liey mientras entrecerraba los ojos con el deseo de ver mejor lo que ocurría.

-Si está oscuro, hagamos la l… -Mana no tuvo tiempo de terminar, ya que Atem y Liey le taparon la boca-. Fe effan affifxiando –se quejó en voz muy baja. Ambos retiraron sus manos al instante, pero su mirada no dejó de taladrar a la jadeante Mana-. Sólo era un decir…

-Capaz que tu báculo se enciende y libera mucha luz –se quejó Atem, quien seguía sin confiar plenamente en los hechizos de Mana desde la vez en que su amiga, por salvarlo de una aspid casi lo transforma en otra sólo porque "si fueras otra, no te dañaría".

-No, ya no lo hará –dijo con una gran seguridad que se desvaneció al encontrarse nuevamente con la mirada de su amigo-. Quizá sí –admitió derrotada-, pero no será porque no haya podido controlar mi báculo…

-Sino porque este ya te controló a ti –terminó Atem.

-Hey, dejen de hablar –les pidió Liey, alzando la mano-. ¿Qué es lo que se escucha?

Los tres amigos pusieron especial atención al sonido del cual hablaba la princesa. No era muy extraño, de hecho ya lo habían oído antes, en sonar de las trompetas y de los cascabeles, el susurro de las ropas al bailar…

Los tres amigos se miraron, con una expresión de enfado y resignación.

-¡Tenían que iniciar la fiesta entrando por la puerta del Nilo! –exclamó Liey, dando una patada al suelo.

-Oye, Atem –susurró Mana antes de que su amigo pudiera decir algo más-, si hay un acto de celebración, ¿qué no…?

-¡No! –casi gritó el príncipe, ocasionando que sus amigas le taparan la boca-. Padre estará furioso si no llego a tiempo…

-…Y bien vestido –agregó Liey, dándole una ojeada a la pinta de asaltante de caminos que tenía su hermano.

-Yo que tu, me escabullía y no me verían hasta la otra semana –susurró Mana mientras las dos amigas, mediante la magia, cambiaron las ropas de Atem por unas más dignas de un príncipe-. Así no se enfadará tanto porque no te ha visto en algo de tiempo.

-¿Saben hacer invisibilidad?

Las dos se quedaron de piedra. Liey abrió la boca, más no salieron palabras que expresaran lo que sentía.

-Es algo muy, muy peligroso –articuló Mana después de unos momentos de indecisión-. Podrías desaparecer en lugar de hacerte invisible… ¡y todos olvidarían tu nombre!

Silencio.

-A que Mahad les dijo eso –susurró Atem, nada feliz por lo que su amiga le había dicho.

-No, lo dice el libro de hechizos.

-¡Déjame ver eso entonces!

-No lo tengo yo.

Los dos siguieron peleando mientras Liey se aburría nuevamente. Mientras que los otros casi se agarraban a golpes (Atem había arrebatado el báculo de Mana y se disponía a auto-invisibilizarse mientras que la otra trataba de recuperar su objeto mágico), la chica comenzó a recitar las fórmulas mágicas que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, ya que en poco tiempo sería su salida como aprendiz de la Casa del Cambio y entraría en el mundo como maga.

Pensaba hacer la Kareanin, la Prueba de Pruebas, para convertirse en una de las mejores magas del reino… la mejor de la corte del faraón.

-_¿Segura de que es por aquí?_

-_Sí, nadie sabrá que hemos venido._

Liey escuchó las palabras y no pudo evitar el sonreír con malicia. Su hermano y Mana ya habían dejado de discutir después de que el báculo de la otra aprendiz se prendiera fuego y los dos lo apagaran a pisotones. Las voces procedían de algún lugar más debajo de ellos, que se encontraban en un montículo de piedras con algo de vegetación. Sonaba a… otro acento, un acento extraño, proveniente de otro idioma… y lo más extraño era que la princesa lo entendía a la perfección.

Golpeó a su hermano con la mano y señaló hacia abajo y a su oído, para que Atem escuchara las voces. Acto seguido los otros dos, junto con ella, se lanzaron por los aires hacia los desprevenidos muchachos que caminaban por ahí.

-_Kiya_ –exclamaron al tocar al suelo y hacer, cada uno, una postura diferente. El resultado no se hizo esperar, ya que los tres jóvenes que caminaban por ahí gritaron, aterrados.

-Liey –gritó una voz nada agradable, haciendo que la niña se atragantara en medio de las carcajadas que decía-. ¿Qué se supone que es esto? –exigió Tamoa. Su complexión delgada y su ropa azul oscuro hacían que pareciera un extraño espectro nocturno.

-Una bienvenida a la egipcia –se disculpó Mana, intentando impedir que su hermana se ahogase.

-Si se entera la Maestra Kaoda…

-¿Eres una bruja? –uno de los niños, el menor, se dirigió hacia Mana, pues tenía su báculo en la mano todavía-.

-Ah –se atragantó ahora ella, siendo rescatada por Atem. Se suponía que nadie que no fuera egipcio debía enterarse de la existencia de sus magos o de sus báculos, mucho menos de su magia ni de los aprendices que tenía… de los cuales Mana era un excelente prototipo.

-No, sólo es una animadora –Atem se sacudió el polvo de su ropa blanca.

-Exacto –añadió Liey, quien ya podía hablar sin temor a morir por falta de aire.

-Oh, es que tu palo ese –volvió a decir el pequeño- se parece a la varita de Circe, la maga.

-No digas sandeces, Pericles, Circe jamás existió –le reprendió su otro acompañante. Ambos niños eran demasiado parecidos, aunque uno parecía cinco años mayor que el otro, el cual parecía tener la edad de Mana-. A propósito, ¿qué afán de asustarnos?

Las carcajadas de los tres amigos, unidas a las del más joven de los dos extranjeros no se hicieron esperar.

-Si vuestro padre se enterara… -comenzaba a decir Tamoa cuando el mayor de los niños se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Quién es su padre? –exigió saber con un fiero brillo en la mirada.

Los tres se pusieron en guardia al momento. Los ojos fríos de Atem, el ceño fruncido de Mana y los labios de Liey mostraban la amenaza latente. Si Tamoa se los decía a esos pequeños…

Al parecer la aprendiz de Ignaignay comprendió el asunto antes de abrir la boca, ya que calló como tumba. A pesar de todo, desde el inicio los tres chicos se vieron repelidos hacia el mayor de los hermanos, decididos a terminar con los posibles planes maquiavélicos que su mente pudiera comprobar.

El chico se rió, divertido.

-Vaya, creo que es un secreto a voces –dijo con voz risueña, sacando a sus blancos dientes. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Mana.

-¿A qué te refieres? –ahora el que exigió saberlo todo fue su hermanito, Pericles, con una pinta muy simpática queriendo, como podía leerlo Liey en sus ojos, ayudarles a salir del apuro.

-Simple –su hermano se encogió de hombros mientras señalaba a Atem-. Por sus ropas blancas e inmaculadas y el oro que lleva en la cabeza y colgado al cuello, he de presumir que obviamente nos encontramos ante un aristócrata egipcio.

Bastó una mirada a la pinta de Atem para decidir que las dos brujitas la había regado al cambiarle la ropa, ya que tanto Mana como Liey seguían vestidas de negro solamente mostrando los ojos mientras que el príncipe parecía recién salido del baño matutino.

-Eso se arregla –espetó Mana en un arranque de rabia y de protección hacia su amigo.

-¡No! –exclamaron Atem, Liey y Tamoa, pero ya era tarde. El báculo de Mana se iluminó mientras pronunciaba varias palabras en el idioma de los magos, lanzando un rayo contra el joven. Pero este estaba preparado, pues esquivó el hechizo con fluidez.

-Vaya, así que es una bruja –sopesó, dando media vuelta y corriendo hacia el palacio.

-¿Qué hiciste? –le gritó Tamoa a Mana mientras que Atem y Liey salían disparados contra el joven.

-¡Detente!

-No… no fue mi intención… -susurró Mana, mirando sus manos y maldiciendo su mala puntería. Ahora, seguramente, iban a tener problemas con el faraón. Serios problemas.

Mientras tanto los dos príncipes del país de Kemet corrían tras el joven, el cual debido a su estatura los había dejado lejos.

-Síguelo, yo me adelanto –pidió Atem a su hermana.

-¡No me detendrán! –volteó el rostro para ver a Atem desapareciendo por la espesura. Por ello aceleró el paso, pues sabía que los chicos conocían mejor el palacio que él mismo.

-Intentaré detenerte –le respondió Liey, con determinación-. ¡Toma esto! –lanzó su mano hacia adelante, pasándola por su corazón. Al momento un rayo de energía surgió de entre sus dedos y se lanzó sobre el otro chico, el cual no se había percatado de los poderes de la niña. El rayo le impactó en la media espalda e hizo que se doblara y, finalmente, cayera desmanejado al suelo.

La niña llegó a su lado y agarró su cabeza entre sus brazos. En eso Atem apareció nuevamente frente a ellos dos y se acercó a paso veloz.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó algo preocupado por el chico.

-Sólo está desmayado, nada grave –aseguró la niña, prestando mucha atención al crío en sus manos-. Pero creo que mejor le borro la memoria… por si acaso.

-Tamoa y su hermano lo saben –protestó Atem, perturbado por hacer algo tan extraño.

-Tamoa no hablará –aseguró Liey sin dejar de ver al tipo tirado-. Lo sé porque teme al castigo que le dará la Maestra Kaoda, ya que ella también escapó de la clase. En cuanto a su hermano, no se ve que tenga mucho inconveniente en guardar el secreto.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó con mucha precaución.

-Tan segura como de que me llamo Liey –sonrió de manera tirante, para relajar el ambiente-. Es difícil conocer los sentimientos, secretos y deseos de todos sin que tú mismo conozcas los tuyos.

-La maldición que Isis les dio a los Elegidos de Maat –la luz se hizo en la mente de Atem.

-Sí, teníamos que pagar de alguna manera por nuestro conocimiento –la niña frunció el ceño-. Me parece algo estúpido que me ocurra lo mismo, ya que soy una elegida de Maat y de Isis al mismo tiempo.

-Lo sé –su hermano le alborotó los cabellos-. Bien, vayamos mejor a la parte en la que le borras la memoria.

-Yo no lo haré –Liey alzó su cabeza y sus enormes ojos grises se posaron en su contraparte violeta-. Es algo penado para un Ignaignay el hacer este truco… pero tu rompecabezas puede hacerlo.

-Claro, que Atem lo haga –se quejó entre dientes el príncipe mientras se concentraba en borrar los recuerdos del otro chico.

* * *

Delante de la corte todo parecía completamente normal… si no fuera porque Kaoda y sus compinches se encontraban al lado del faraón y por ende, de Atem también. El príncipe se sentía observado por todos, así que tenía la mirada gacha, dolido por las duras reclamaciones que le había dado su padre. Lo que al principio había sido un broma infantil orquestada por tres niños tremendos se había transformado en lo que podría traducirse como casi una catástrofe. De no haber sido por Mahad la noche anterior…

-Aquí está mi hijo, Atem –presentó el faraón Akunankanon al extranjero y a su familia. A pesar de que su padre pronunció su nombre de manera cariñosa, el chico se negó a alzar la vista por vergüenza, temeroso de que alguno de los dos hermanos comentara algo sobre la noche anterior.

-Mucho gusto, alteza –se presentó el hombre. En alguna parte sobre la corte se encontraban Liey y Mana observando el cómo se desarrollaban los hechos que ellas habían ayudado a crear… y a empeorar.

-Le presento a mi mujer, Elina –el chico no pudo evitar alzar el rostro en cuanto escuchó el extraño acento del hombre, quien hablaba el egipcio con muchos errores lingüísticos-, y mis dos hijos, Alex –el chico mayor dio una reverencia al estilo griego- y Pericles –el chico intentó imitar a su hermano, pero eso no le salía muy bien.

Nuevamente Alex intentó sonreír a Atem para ganarse la aceptación del príncipe desde el primer momento. Pero Atem apartó la mirada de él, temeroso de que recobrara la memoria y le acusara de lo que su padre ya sabía… pero que no podían permitir que se enterara el sabio por el peligro que eso había supuesto para su hijo mayor.

_Manipulador_ –la palabra le llegó sin más a la mente y él, instintivamente, alzó el rostro hacia el lugar donde, él sabía, se encontraban las dos chicas dispuestas a ayudarle como pudieran.

Sonrió a pesar de que odiaba la nueva habilidad que su hermana había desarrollado gracias al entrenamiento Ignaignay-mágico, la cual hacía que la mente de Liey se cruzara con las mentes ajenas sin ton ni son, algo que podía ser muy comprometedor ya que no sólo le daba de sus pensamientos, sino que tomaba de los ajenos.

-Mi hijo, el príncipe, desea decirles unas palabras –la voz de su padre le saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que Atem volviera al presente-.

-Estaremos muy complacidos si eso ocurriese –el hombre hablaba con humildad, no le parecía alguien de quien debiera temer, no como a su hijo mayor.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro reino –su voz fue clara y firme, impresionando a todos los miembros de la corte debido a su aparente confianza en sí mismo-. De parte del pueblo de Kemet deseamos que su travesía haya sido de provecho… y que también haya sido acogedora.

_Cuidado_ –ahora fue la voz de Mana la que le llegó a la mente. La misma habilidad de su hermana hacía que los pensamientos de las personas se juntaran y se comunicaran a través de una mente común.

-Agradecemos sus palabras –a todos les sorprendió que fuera el hombre el que hablara, dejando a su mujer y a sus hijos en el mutismo. Un mutismo que ellos aceptaban sin más pero que parecía bastante raro a los egipcios. La mujer también debía opinar, pensó Atem con una punzada en el pecho-. Puede estar seguro de que el viaje será de gran provecho.

-En ese caso –interrumpió Akunankanon, gratamente sorprendido por la fluidez de las palabras de su hijo-. Han de saber que podrán permanecer en Kemet el tiempo necesario para completar su trabajo –al chico no le pasó desapercibido que su padre podía esa condición: sólo el tiempo necesario-, y que pueden tomar residencia en cualquier zona de la ciudad, incluso dentro del palacio.

-Gracias faraón, agradecemos su hospitalidad –terminó por decir el sabio antes de dar otra reverencia.

-Una pregunta más, señor –pidió Atem, sorprendiendo a todos porque pensaban que ya todo había terminado-. ¿De dónde viene?

Al instante Elina y Pericles se miraron a los ojos con tristeza mientras que Alex sonreía a Atem con gran socarronería. Sin embargo, el sabio miró al príncipe y contestó con alegría.

-Más allá del Gran Verde –Atem se sorprendió, pues era lo mismo que Liey le había dicho: vienen del otro lado del Delta… del Mar Mediterráneo- se encuentran una serie de bellas islas en donde las artes florecen y los dioses propician la más bella cultura que pisara la Tierra jamás. Esa nación compuesta de muchas naciones es Grecia, la más bella.

_Peligroso_ –la última palabra que su hermana le transmitió antes de que la conexión se cortara entre ambos.

Atem asintió a ambos y se dio la media vuelta. Antes de internarse por el pasillo que le conduciría hacia sus dos amigas, echó una ojeada los tres Ignaignays adultos que presenciaban la entrevista por si habían notado lo mismo que habían visto Liey y Mana.

Pero en los ojos de los Jueces del Alma había una gran confianza en los extranjeros… y el príncipe se preguntó si su hermana se equivocaba o, si por el contrario, estaba dotada con habilidades demasiado grandes como para ser comprendidas.

Deseaba que fuera lo primero ya que si no, el reino estaría en peligro.


	12. Duelo mágico

**Capítulo 7: duelo mágico**

**

* * *

**

Gente, como siempre vuelvo a poner mis escritos aquí.

Pero nadie deja reviews y eso no es justo -_-

Pero bueno, no quiero guardarme la historia, así que la pondré tanto si tengo lectores como si no XD

El capítulo 7 está aquí, completito y sin divisiones (creo que eso fue bastante obvio)

Sin más les dejo el capítulo, recordándoles que Alex y Pericles siguen en Egipto, pero a ellos se les ha ocultado, al igual que a su padre, el hecho de existen los magos y menos de que la princesa y su mejor amiga son magas.

**ATTE: Amara Aimery**

* * *

Corría entre un mundo cubierto por las sombras, unas sombras tan poderosas que la luz que creaba su mano y su báculo no podía combatir… unas sombras que la aterraban mientras que a su alrededor las arenas del desierto rugían sin que lograra encontrar algún edificio en donde ocultarse, una ciudad que le diera cobijo… sin recordar ni su nombre.

La carrera se le antojaba eterna y entre más corría más despacio iba. Su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras alguien o algo reía sobre ella, dándose cuenta de lo débil que realmente era sin sus habilidades mágicas o mentales. En un momento determinado comenzó a llorar, sabiendo que el final se acercaba, la oscuridad eterna la engulliría para siempre…

_No te rindas_ –el simple timbre de esa voz la devolvió a su infancia, en donde se sentía protegida por alguien mayor que ella, alguien más fuerte que todos sus enemigos.

_Puedes vencer a las sobras_ –la voz femenina se le antojó conocida y desconocida a la vez. La niña dejó de correr y se encaró a lo que venía detrás de ella. Posicionó su cuerpo para atacar con todas sus fuerzas y nuevamente intentó hacer frente con magia a lo que la alcanzaba.

_La luz brilla en medio de toda la oscuridad_ –las dos voces, la de Zorc y la de su madre, se unieron para ayudarle a salir del atolladero. Si bien el miedo que la atenazaba se disipó, la tristeza tomó su lugar haciendo que derramara gruesas lágrimas de dolor por aquello que le parecía obvio.

_Vamos, Puñado de Espuma y de Arena… Liey_ –no supo quién pronunció la palabra, sin embargo su sueño se convirtió en la realidad en cuanto sintió que alguien jalaba de ella hacia arriba, hacia lo alto…

-Despierta, renacuaja –el rostro de Mana fue lo primero que alcanzó a ver en la claridad del día.

Liey se levantó con los cabellos de punta y con los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño que sentía. Gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, pero la chica no recordaba nada de su sueño… así que nos les dio importancia. Sonrió con su habitual buen humor y se levantó mientras saludaba a Mana.

-Buenos días, hermana.

El sol todavía no se filtraba por las ventanas, siendo la razón que Mana había levantado más pronto a Liey que otros días… pues ese día la pequeña debía estar lista lo más pronto posible.

Después de seis años de duro entrenamiento, la joven princesa de Egipto era una maga consumada. Una maga… que dejaría la Casa del Cambio ese mismo día.

Kitiary estaba lista cuando Liey asomó su cabeza hacia la cocina en busca de su desayuno. La sonrisa de aquella que había sido como una madre fue más que suficiente para animarla aún más, algo inconcebible, ya que estaba muy, muy feliz ese día. Liey comió deprisa lo que Kitiary le había preparado y después se arregló, tomando su báculo entre las manos y sintiendo el poder que de él emanaba. Cuando al fin todos estuvieron listos salieron en dirección a la Casa del Cambio.

En cuanto llegaron un grupo de magos y de profesores apartaron a la pequeña princesa del lado de su familia, llevándola al lugar en donde se efectuaría la Prueba Final de Magia Avanzada. Por lo que ambas podían ver, y de lo que se sentían orgullosas, era de la juventud de Liey, quien era visiblemente más pequeña que los otros magos.

-Será un gran día –le susurró Mana a su madre con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-. Lloverá y a Liey le gusta mucho la lluvia.

Su madre miró hacia el cielo y, al no encontrar rastro alguno de humedad, se volvió perpleja hacia su hija.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de qué lloverá?

-Oh, créeme, sé que lloverá –la chica alzó, de manera muy significativa, su báculo.

Por toda respuesta Kitiary rió con disimulo de la expresión de Mana. Siempre se había sorprendido de que, a pesar de no ser hermanas de sangre, Mana y Liey tenían las mismas expresiones faciales y compartían muchos gustos. Aun recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Liey… tan pequeña, tan indefensa… tan falta de amor. Ella la había adoptado por convicción propia, pensando que era lo que la reina habría deseado de haber podido.

Pero de eso ya había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo.

Estaban juntas mientras el sol se alzaba sobre ellas cuando un hombre con una túnica blanca se les acercó.

-Si desean observar la prueba, pueden pasar –les ofreció con amabilidad y sonrió al encontrarse ante la incredulidad del hombre-. Lo sé, no es algo que siempre se permita, pero viendo la alegría con la que usted –se dirigió a Kitiary- ha venido sólo para acompañar a su hija, hemos decidido darle paso libre junto con unos pocos más.

-Vamos, madre, deseo verla –Mana estaba más que emocionada por la invitación. Jaló de Kitiary antes de que ésta tuviera la ocasión de negarse o de aceptar lo propuesto-. Así veré lo mucho que ha avanzado y cómo se desenvuelve ante los retos… ¿Te conté que una vez estuvo a punto de perder los estribos? Fue asombroso y terrorífico…

La chica caminaba muy por delante del mago que les había invitado, quien literalmente tenía que correr detrás de ellas para poder alcanzarles y guiarles hasta el lugar en donde la prueba tendría lugar. En el camino se toparon con varias personalidades de todo tipo, desde los más pobres campesinos hasta algunos ricos aristócratas de las provincias vecinas. Todo porque Akunankanon había hecho de la Casa del Cambio de Heliópolis una de las mejores de todo el reino, sino es que la mejor, muchos ricos habían llevado ahí a sus caprichudos descendientes, quienes o habían desertado al someterse al duro entrenamiento; o se habían graduado junto aquellos menos afortunados que ellos respecto a clase social.

-Aquí será –sentenció Mana con alegría cuando ella, su madre y su guía, quien jadeaba ruidosamente a sus espaldas, llegaron al enorme patio abierto que, en su momento, Atem viera. Alrededor había algunas gradas, en donde ambas mujeres tomaron asiento.

-Parece ser que esto será algo impresionante –susurró Kitiary mientras sus ojos se posaban en la grandeza del recinto y los demás invitados de honor se sentaban a su alrededor y ante ellas.

* * *

-Es un honor el que haya decidido venir –tartamudeó una bella mujer con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Creí oportuno el asistir a un evento como este –le contestó el joven con serenidad, pero en su interior su corazón latía con violencia- para vislumbrar la grandeza de este arte el cual muchas veces nos parece incomprensible.

La mano de su padre se posó sobre su hombro, instándole a seguir, pero todo le parecía demasiado confuso. Hacía unos años se había presentado ahí para aprender un poco de magia, pero había desertado en cuanto Mahad se había prestado a ser el profesor particular de Mana y de él. De los tres amigos que en un inicio asistieran a la Casa del Cambio, únicamente Liey había logrado proseguir sus estudios sin muchas penas ni glorias… hasta ahora.

-Por aquí, por favor –les guió la misma mujer, mostrándoles el camino hacia unos asientos de honor reservados, pensó el príncipe, para aquellos que evaluarían las habilidades de los jóvenes graduados por última vez. Aun se sentía extraño cuando viejos conocidos del tiempo de su tutoría le saludaban con una inclinación… y se sintió aún más extraño al ver a Mana sentada justo en el otro extremo de la habitación, separada por la enorme arena que se abría entre ellos, del mismo modo que ese día ambos debían comportarse, por el bien del secreto de su padre, como si no se conocieran.

-¿Por qué no me habías contado lo fabuloso que era este sitio? –le preguntó su padre con un poco de jovialidad. El príncipe no supo si reír o permanecer impasible. Al lado de ambos sus guardianes se apostaron, para que ningún terrorista intentara algo extraño contra ellos. Una ironía, pensó Atem, ya que según los enemigos de su madre decían que la mayor amenaza vendría de ella, es decir, de aquellos a quienes ella había engendrado.

-Porque jamás me lo preguntaste –le respondió en un murmullo de voz.

Se acomodó bien en su asiento, deseoso por ver la demostración que daría su hermana.

* * *

Sentía que su hijo estaba a su lado, podía ver a las personas que lo volteaban a ver y rápidamente apartaban la vista de él por respeto. Pero, a pesar de que les veía, realmente no los observaba, pues se encontraba recordando los eventos que se habían presentado hacía muchos años, cuando él era no era más que un príncipe. Una extraña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro con sólo recordar esos momentos… momentos que quedarían grabados en su memoria para siempre.

Podía recordar todavía los ojos aterrados de la joven, quien no hacía nada por defenderse. Permanecía impasible, como un ratón ante la mirada amenazadora de una serpiente. En sus manos corría la sangre que la delataba, del mismo modo que en su porte y en su extraño nombre, uno que no pertenecía a los registros de su país.

Volvió a sonreír, pero ahora con tristeza. ¿Quién se hubiera llegado a imaginar en ese momento que ella sería la futura madre de sus hijos? Lo único que en ese momento le importó fue salvarle la vida. Y lo había logrado.

Y había sido la magia la que, irónicamente, le había arrebatado la vida. Aquella magia por la cual luchó, aquella magia que la había condenado en un principio y que fue el origen de su amor. Y ahora era su hija la que continuaría el legado de la madre sin saberlo. ¡Qué orgullosa estaría Ariame de ver a su pequeña Liey en ese momento!

-Mira, padre, salen los primeros –señaló Atem mientras su vocecilla excitada le hacía salir de su estupor. Fijó sus ojos en los jóvenes magos, quienes lanzaban lucecillas con ayuda de sus báculos y de sus manos más por representación que por un verdadero duelo. En un verdadero duelo se jugaba más que la aceptación en la sociedad, más que los gritos ahogados de aquellos que creían que era verdad, más que el temor de representar un papel.

Aun así Akunankanon aplaudió y disfrutó del espectáculo como el resto de los presentes, pues por lo mismo que era una representación había pocas posibilidades de que alguien saliera herido.

Los chillidos de la multitud no parecían afectar a los jóvenes magos, quienes hacían sus trucos como si estuviesen solos o en un salón de clases. De vez en cuando se escuchaba una palabra de aliento que provenía del contrincante, una manera de mostrar los hechizos o de corregirlos.

Cuando al fin concluyó el primer duelo ambos contrincantes se acercaron y se dieron la mano en señal de amistad y de compañerismo. Ninguno de los dos había ganado: sólo habían participado y eso los hacía sentirse felices.

-Asombroso –sugirió Shada a su lado-. Eso sólo demuestra que se necesita verdadero talente para sobresalir en esto…

-… O verdaderas ganas de sobresalir en el duro entrenamiento –completó Karim con una sonrisa cómplice.

* * *

-¿Listos? –Habitta se encontraba nerviosa mientras caminaba entre los exaltados jóvenes-. Falta poco para que entren en acción así que prepárense y relájense. Todos han logrado cumplir con su entrenamiento de manera satisfactoria, así que no tienen por qué preocuparse por si algo ocurre mal.

Pedir tranquilidad era mucho, ya que los jóvenes magos temblaban de nerviosismo al igual que su maestra. Algunos báculos salían volando de las manos de sus propietarios ya que sentían su nerviosismo, otros jóvenes se enzarzaban en algunas peleas que terminaban abruptamente cuando otros chicos les separaban… en fin. Algo normal en unos jóvenes.

-Mira –señaló un chico, dándole un codazo al que estaba a su lado-. ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? –preguntó con la boca seca.

En medio de un gran círculo recién formado por otros espectadores, una joven se movía al compás de una música interior. Los potentes hechizos que de su báculo salían eran absorbidos por su otra mano sin dejar rastro. No cesaba de murmurar hechizos haciendo miles y miles de vueltas alrededor del otro círculo imaginario que había formado.

-¡Asombroso!

-¡Maravilloso!

Varios aplausos se escucharon en la estancia, pues semejante demostración lo merecía. De todos los presentes pocos eran los que conocían a tan respetable chica, ya que debía de tener un gran dominio de su fuerza para poder realizar semejante espectáculo.

-Exhibicionista –se escuchó una voz melodiosa con odio cuando un rayo de energía concentrada se dirigió directamente al corazón de la joven maga del círculo. Al instante un escudo protector se formó alrededor de Liey y absorbió la fuerza del ataque de la otra joven. La princesa abrió sus ojos y, sin buscar con la mirada a su agresor, los enfocó directamente en ella.

Los ojos cafés de Miu, la agresora, temblaron un momento antes de apartarse de la fría mirada de Liey, con sus ojos grises llenos de reproche.

-¿Tienes algún problema en que practique? –preguntó la princesa, parando en sus giros y empuñando su báculo en su espalda.

-Tengo problemas con que exhibas tus habilidades –le espetó Miu-. Por si no estabas enterada, en Kemet no puede haber mago más poderoso que el hijo de un noble.

El puño de muchos se crispó ante tal provocación, más las carcajadas de diversión de Liey llenaron la estancia, rompiendo el denso silencio que se había hecho en ella.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme eso? –preguntó un momento después, cuando al fin habían parado los ataques.

-Una noble, por supuesto –Miu adelantó un paso hacia adelante, dispuesta a encararse a la otra chica-. La mejor de todos ustedes –agregó con arrogancia-, ya que, que yo sepa, no hay más nobles aquí.

-Eso no importa –le respondió otro chico antes de que Liey tuviera tiempo de contestar-. La nobleza de la sangre no impone lo que seremos, no a nosotros, los magos.

-No tienen tantas oportunidades como yo –el gesto de condescendencia de Miu logro enfadar a más jóvenes.

-No es cierto

-¡Injusto!

-¡Impensable!

-¡Mentira! –a pesar de que lo dijo con una voz suave como la seda, con la mirada fija en su báculo y con una sonrisa en el rostro, el porte de Liey verdaderamente fue provocativo-. Todavía queda algo más para subir de posición social en un mago: la Kareanin. Todos los que quieran lograrla pueden realizarla. Sólo se necesita fuerza de voluntad y presentarte cuando lo pidan las reglas.

Miu fue la que se ahogó de la risa ahora.

-¿Tú? ¿Realizando la Kareanin? –rió con malevolencia-. Aunque no lo creas, si eres hija de un noble tienes más posibilidades de ser elegida como mago de la élite…

-¿En qué mentira basas eso? –espetó Liey, perdiendo vagamente los estribos.

_Tranquila _–se espetó-. _También eres Ignaignay y los Ignaignays no pierden los estribos tan fácilmente._

-Mi padre conoce al faraón –respondió la otra con gesto condescendiente-. Él puede hacer que me acepten.

-Entonces estás perdida –sentenció Liey con fastidio-. En esa prueba se busca a los mejores magos, no a los que tienen influencia. La vida del rey está en sus manos, así que no me vengas con esos cuentos.

-Loca, mi padre conoce al faraón y se codea en la corte –rió su enemiga-. ¿Qué vas a saber tú, hija de nadie, lo que ocurre ahí? Está bien que tu padre fuera el difunto Capitán de la guardia, pero tu madre no ha hecho nada para enseñarte modales y menos te ha llevado a la corte.

La rabia de Liey por la humillación que estaban sufriendo los otros jóvenes, más que la suya propia, por poco le hizo perder nuevamente el control. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir lo que sentía.

_Mi hermano es el príncipe Atem, mi madre era la reina Ariame _–se obligó a pensar con fuerza para darse más ánimos-. _Y mi padre es Akunankanon, faraón del Alto y Bajo Egipto._

-¿Y eso a mí qué si puedo ser mejor que tú en habilidades? –su voz se tornó fría como el hielo.

Antes de que la sorprendida Miu pudiera contestar, Liey se dio la media vuelta y se alejó a grandes pasos del círculo, el cual se fue rompiendo gradualmente. Su cabello se alzaba levemente debido al enfado que sentía, pero su autocontrol seguía siendo fuerte.

-Si quieres demostrar que eres mejor que cualquiera de nosotros –sentenció-, primero deberías mostrarlo con hechos. Las palabras suelen ser olvidadas o el viento puede llevárselas.

-¡Eso, Liey, no te dejes! –gritó alguien por ahí.

-Excelente, todos podemos de la misma manera –exclamó otra chica desde algún lugar apartado.

-¡No más renegación! –objetó otro.

Más Miu permaneció en el mismo sitio en donde la chica le había dejado plantada. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su boca de gata hizo un puchero de reniego.

-Entonces, si tanto lo quieres, te reto a un duelo mágico aquí y ahora –alzó su voz para hacerse oír por encima los otros murmullos. Su cuerpo se posicionó para quedar a la altura de Liey, quien era tres años más joven que ella y mucho más pequeña-. A menos que tengas miedo.

Otros murmullos llenaron el salón mientras la princesa volvía su rostro angelical hacia Miu sin regresar a su lado.

-Tengo una mejor idea –su voz tomó un tono jovial dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes-, ¿por qué no mejor tenemos el duelo final juntas? Demostraremos nuestras habilidades y así no sólo nuestros compañeros sabrán quién es mejor, sino también los profesores.

La propuesta de Liey era un verdadero reto, un movimiento audaz. Los profesores podían intervenir si las cosas se ponían feas en un duelo entre alumnos que ocurría entre bastidores, pero si era en la demostración de habilidades necesariamente debía haber un ganador y un perdedor.

Miu no contestó al instante, más bien se ahogó en sus carcajadas. Liey se apartó un poco de ella al sentir su ira crecer y, como resultado, a su mente entrando en contacto con la de la noble. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y luchó contra lo que le llamaba dentro de los pensamientos de su enemiga, no quería enterarse de nada de lo que pensara. Cuando el ataque de risa de Miu pasó al fin la princesa pudo dejar de luchar contra su mente.

_¿Por qué me ocurre esto?_ –se preguntó, preocupada. Ni Kaoda ni Mahad habían tenido una respuesta concreta sobre su extraña habilidad y mucho menos creían que ella fuese capaz de comunicar y de absorber pensamientos con su mente. En ese aspecto, estaba sola para aprender a dominar ese extraño arte, en el cual sólo creían Mana y Atem porque ellos mismos habían experimentado el extraño intercambio.

-Acepto el trato, pequeña pescadora –rió Miu-. Pero será tu obligación decírselo a Habitta, porque has sido tú la que ha pedido esto.

Nuevas protestas se alzaron entre los presentes.

-Perfecto –volvió a sonreír la princesa-. Yo me encargo de esto.

Se volvió hacia su profesora y se acercó a su lado. Como su mente seguía receptiva a juntarse con otra para transmitir sus pensamientos, liberó su precario autocontrol y lo dirigió hacia la mente de Habitta.

_-¡Qué bien se están desarrollando los duelos!_ –supo lo que su maestra estaba pensando en ese momento. Sonrió, pues había encontrado la manera de absorber y dar pensamientos sin que su interlocutor lo notara. Parecería que se le había ocurrido a ella misma.

_-Ahora la siguiente pareja… _-esa era su oportunidad. Con una gran concentración unió sus pensamientos con los de Habitta.

-_Miu y Liey serían unas buenas oponentes _–Habitta se sobresaltó ante el pensamiento, mirando hacia varias partes y juntando sus ojos con los de la princesa, la cual parecía ver el duelo más que estar concentrada en los pensamientos de su maestra-. _Pero Liey se ve tan joven… podría dañarla y eso no le gustará a su madre._

_-Pero también podría aguantar… al fin que es un duelo amistoso_ –el nuevo pensamiento se coló en la mente de Habitta, quien cerró sus ojos.

-_Podría funcionar… y así tendría a dos buenas graduadas en la arena para mostrar al Faraón…_

En este punto Liey separó su mente por la impresión y saltó de su lugar, sobresaltada.

-_¿El faraón está aquí?_ –el sudor comenzó a correr por su frente-. _Pero, ¿a qué ha venido? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Atem está aquí también?_

Se obligó a calmarse mientras se resignaba a que el faraón viese el duelo y después la reprendiera por su mala actuación. Sería más que notable que el duelo era a morir, en forma figurativa, por lo que muy probablemente la reñiría por su mala actuación.

Hacía un año, tal vez dos, que Liey había dejado de llamar padre al rey de Egipto, ya que él no hacía nada para llamarla hija ni para dar a entender su familiaridad. Inclusive el faraón parecía apreciar más a Mana que a ella misma, lo cual al principio le había dolido, pero con el paso de los años le había comenzado a ser indiferente. Sin embargo, muy al contrario de su padre, Liey seguía queriéndole a pesar de todo y el hecho de no llamarle padre le ere irrelevante. Al fin y al cabo había sido él quien le había permitido ir a la Casa del Cambio, había sido él quien había consentido en que su hermano y ella crecieran juntos.

Lo que sentía por él era demasiado grande para poder ser expresado con palabras. Le agradecía profundamente el que le hubiera permitido crecer, aunque en las sombras o a su lado, en la corte y en el palacio. Eso era algo que, por lo que podía recordar, Zorc jamás había comprendido.

-¡Liey! ¡Miu! –escuchó la voz cadenciosa de Habitta con un timbre de ansiedad-. Son las siguientes, diríjanse hacia las entradas.

Sin perder tiempo Liey corrió hacia la entrada contraria a pesar de que estaba justo frente a la primera. Pero sabía, sin ni siquiera tener que utilizar sus habilidades de Ignaignay, que Miu se negaría rotundamente a ir a la otra salida, pues estaba "muy lejos".

* * *

-Padre, padre –Atem intentó atraer la atención de Akunankanon discretamente-. ¿Qué le han parecido estos duelos?

Antes de responder el faraón taladró a su hijo con la mirada, pues no había visto ningún duelo. Más bien había recordado el momento en el cual había conocido a la madre del joven, el cual había heredado muchas cosas de ella. Hasta el carácter alegre.

-Han sido expresiones de poder y de amistad más que duelos mágicos reales –contestó Mahad en salvación de su rey-. En un verdadero duelo los contrincantes no esperan a que su enemigo haya desviado el ataque, sino más bien éstos se dan de manera simultánea hasta que uno de los dos no puede defenderse ni mucho menos. Es en ese momento en el cual el vencedor tiene la vida de su oponente en sus manos.

Atem asintió en señal de entendimiento. Frente a él Mana parecía ansiosa por que terminara el duelo que tenía lugar en ese momento. Para ella, quizá por ser una maga también, le parecía aburrido y tedioso, mientras que para él era una demostración de poderes que sólo había visto pocas veces en manos de sus dos mejores amigas y únicamente en momentos de crisis.

Bueno, que siendo sus amigas todo lo que no salía como esperaban parecía ser una crisis.

-Ya terminó –Karim también tenía pinta de aburrido, pero el que realmente se caía de sueño era Mahad, el mago de la corte. Atem rió cuando los ojos de su amigo y maestro se posaron en los suyos y despabilaba al momento. El único que estaba pendiente de cada movimiento era Shada… y con mucho esfuerzo.

Los dos duelistas se dieron la mano y abandonaron la arena por puertas contrarias, por donde habían entrado. El joven príncipe parecía querer saltar de su asiento por lo alegre que estaba por ver esos encuentros amistosos.

Sonó la campana que anunciaba al siguiente duelo.

Dirigió su mirada a Mana, quien le hacía curiosas señales "modestas" (las cuales se veían a distancia) para llamar su atención y saludarle. Atem le contestó con una sonrisa y una seña manual que hizo que su amiga se sonrojara. Definitivamente, seguían siendo niños. En eso Kitiary, la madre de Mana, le daba un codazo a su hija y señalaba una puerta, algo que le pasó inadvertido a su amiga por estar felizmente comunicándose con su amigo del alma. Pero Atem sí quería saber de qué se trataba.

Dos duelistas habían entrado en la sala, dos chicas de porte orgulloso que caminaron una hacia la otra, listas para encontrarse en el centro de la sala. La joven de la izquierda vestía un vestido lila mientras que la chica de la derecha traía uno azul, ambos contrastando con la claridad que tenía la sala, pues el sol se colaba por el techo.

-¡Liey! –susurró Atem deseando que su hermana volteara a verle, pero la chica permaneció impasible con su bello rostro vacío de expresión. El corazón del príncipe latió deprisa cuando su hermana se situó a su altura y extendía la mano a la otra joven en señal de compromiso y de amistad. El báculo de ambas chicas se encontraba en la mano contraria a la extendida.

En el último momento tanto Miu como Liey jalaron su mano hacia su cuerpo sin llegar a tocarse, provocando que la audiencia jadeara de la sorpresa. Los maestros se dispusieron a alzar escudos protectores en torno a los invitados, habiendo leído el significado el gesto por parte de ambas chicas. Liey sonrió sin alegría y dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin apartar la vista de su oponente.

Ambas chicas se miraron mutuamente, sin apenas apartar la vista la una de la otra. Sus pasos las llevaron a dar una vuelta completa sin dejar de analizarse con suma precaución. La tensión del ambiente daba a entender que ese sería un verdadero duelo mágico realizado por dos magas graduadas de la Casa del Cambio. Atem no podía apartar la vista de Miu, temeroso de lo que pudiera hacerle a su hermana.

-Esto será peligroso –musitó Majad, todo su sueño desvanecido ante el peligro que corría su princesa, a la cual había tomado cariño-. Si no logran ver bien sus habilidades, ambas pueden morir.

-¡No! –jadeó Atem cuando un haz de luz rozó el hombro de Liey, quien se había movido justo a tiempo para esquivarlo. Shada agarró al joven por una mano mientras el faraón lo tomaba de la otra-. ¡Dañará a mi hermana! –gimió en voz baja.

-No lo hará –le tranquilizó Mahad en voz baja-. Ese ataque debió darle, pero recuerda que no sólo es una bruja. Es una Ignaignay y puede conocer parte de los pensamientos que pasen por la mente de la ota.

Miu volvió a atacar, pero Liey estaba lista. Cuando el rayo de energía pura pasaba a su lado movió su mano y atrajo el poder de su oponente hacia sí misma, moldeando la energía con sus dos manos y formando una esfera, la cual arrojó hacia el suelo y fue absorbida por éste sin resistencia alguna.

-¿Tienes miedo? –las palabras de Miu rebotaron por toda la sala, pero no obtuvieron respuesta de parte de Liey.

La princesa atacó a Miu lanzando una oleada de arena hacia su rostro y aprovechó el momento en el que la otra joven cerraba los ojos. Corrió hacia ella y lanzó un hechizo con la ayuda de su báculo. A pesar de que su magia dio de lleno en el báculo de Miu, la joven lanzó una patada hacia el suyo, lanzándolo por los aires.

Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió nuevamente a la audiencia cuando la princesa perdió su objeto mágico.

-¡Vamos, Liey! –gritó Mana, haciéndose escuchar por encima del suave murmullo-. ¡Tú puedes!

Miu lanzó ataques a diestra y siniestra, siendo todos esquivados por Liey. La princesa tenía la frente perlada de sudor más no por eso dejó de pensar. Se quedó inmóvil cuando Miu le lanzó un rayo mágico concentrado e inmóvil lo redirigió hacia su atacante. Miu lo esquivó a duras penas, pero no estaba preparada para la descarga que sufrió la arena a su alrededor. Liey movió sus manos y con ello volvió a alzar la arena, pero no la lanzó contra los ojos de Miu, como la vez pasada, sino que con ella formó un remolino que amenazaba con tragar todo lo que pudiera.

Los escudos de los profesores brillaron cuando el remolino y los hechizos de Miu chocaron contra ellos, pero no por ello se rompieron.

-¡No puedes contra mí! –se escuchó la acusación sobre el chillido del viento-. Soy mucho más fuerte que tú, pescadora.

-¡Pescadora! –Atem pudo escuchar claramente las palabras indignadas de Mana-. Ya te enseñará lo que es una pescadora, lagartija del desierto –gritó.

-Esa Mana debería moderar su lenguaje –negó con la cabeza Karim.

-Tiene razón –gruñó el príncipe con los nudillos blancos.

La fuerza mágica de ambas jóvenes se hizo latente cuando Miu, ayudada por su báculo, logró obtener el de su contrincante y con él lanzó varias esferas mágicas que lograron rodear el terrible remolino y se dirigieron directamente hacia Liey. La chica realizó varios movimientos complicados con el fin de desviar las esferas de su cuerpo, enviándolas directamente hacia el remolino que no dejaba de tomar más y más poder. Como resultado aquella terrorífica mezcla de aire y de arena se juntó con la magia de Miu, haciendo que el conjunto tuviera un color gris oscuro y que varios relámpagos pudieran entreverse ahí.

La audiencia lanzó un grito aterrado, un grito que se fundió con el fragor del remolino. Los magos experimentados y el mismísimo Shada, por orden del faraón, incrementaron la fuerza de los escudos que protegían a los que eran partícipes del espectáculo.

-¿Nada más puedes lograr eso? –la voz tranquila de Miu había dado paso a un tono más tenso pero no por ello menos relajado. Seguía jactándose de su propio escudo, el cual impedía que el remolino de Liey la jalara a ella y a los dos báculos-. ¡Mira lo que tu báculo te hará!

Movió específicamente el báculo de la princesa y de él brotaron varias llamas que nuevamente eludieron al remolino. Liey sonrió ante eso cuando el remolino las engulló cambiando su rumbo con un movimiento de su mano.

-No, no es todo –susurró una voz en la mente de Miu, una voz risueña.

La princesa alzó sus dos manos y comenzó a girar con gracia y velocidad, sin dejar de lado su poder. Varias esferas lilas surgieron a su alrededor, esferas que se sumergieron en la arena, nuevamente. Pero a pesar de que todas las esferas se habían desvanecido en el suelo, Liey no dejó de girar.

-¡Has perdido, pescadora!

El remolino comenzó a brillar, no con el fuego que también corría por sus corrientes de aire, sino que en su interior una luz azul claro comenzó a surgir de la arena. La luz se hizo más potente, de tal manera que sobresalió del corazón del remolino hacia el cielo nublado que se cernía sobre los espectadores y las duelistas. De la misma manera todas las esferas que Liey había formado momentos antes se sumaron al titán de viento, polvo, fuego y magia que se erguía, imponente, en el centro de la arena.

Los ojos de todos los que no eran Liey se abrieron, al igual que sus bocas, ante el dominio que la pequeña tenía sobre su poder.

-No des juicios hasta que todo haya acabado –volvió a colarse de manera intencionada en la mente de la noble. Había descubierto la manera de hacerlo sin recurrir a la rabia y sin luchar con sus poderes. Simplemente lo había logrado a base de creer poder hacerlo, como todo lo que había hecho antes.

Con un suave movimiento de su mano, el remolino se desvaneció en medio de un gran fragor y de una luz cegadora, por no decir que dejó detrás de sí una verdadera lluvia de arena, como si una tormenta del corazón del desierto hubiera alcanzado a la capital egipcia y caído únicamente en la Casa del Cambio, específicamente en el lugar del enfrentamiento.

Cuando por fin Atem y los presentes pudieron abrir sus ojos, se encontraron ante la inesperada visión de Liey con su báculo en mano, dándole la espada a Miu, quien a su vez se encontraba cautiva por una esfera de los restos del remolino, la cual aun mostraba su origen apocalíptico. El príncipe estaba seguro que, tal y como había dicho Mahad momentos antes, Liey tenía la vida de la otra joven en sus manos, a pesar de los posibles insultos que le hubiera dado y que habían despertado su rabia vengadora. La princesa tenía en sus manos la vida de Miu…

… y la había perdonado.

-¡Asombroso! –alcanzó a decir su padre.

Varios aplausos se elevaron de la audiencia, primero con timidez pero después con renovado ímpetu. Liey relajó sus hombros y liberó a Miu del hechizo, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de tristeza y de susurrar unas palabras que sólo la otra habría escuchado.

-¡Eso, ahora quién es la pescadora! –se escuchó claramente la voz de Mana. Su hermana alzó el rostro hacia su amiga, como viendo por vez primera a los espectadores. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa y agitó su mano en dirección a ella.

Después de que terminaran los aplausos, la joven Liey se dirigió nuevamente al lugar donde, sin lugar a dudas, Miu y ella serían reprendidas por haber sido un peligro para la comunidad no-mágica.

-Ahora soy una maga.

* * *

**En aproximadamente dos semanas subo el siguiente capítulo, ya que siendo más largo tengo que escribirlo, también tengo exámentes finales de todo -_- Pero bueno, así es la vida, espero que disfruten este capítulo.**


	13. Dejar el pasado atrás

**DISCULPAS: **

Pues hola a todos, ya sé, ya sé, los dejé abandonados por más de un ón, perdón y miles de perdones, en verdad siento haberlos abandonado así, pero después de que terminé los exámenes finales (aleluya) mi madre me obligó a irle a ayudar a la nada, por lo que hasta ahora terminé éste capítulo.

* * *

* * *

**LOS AGREGADOS: **

Pues por ahora sólo agregué a Isis y a Inaya. Inaya es la hermanita de Tamoa y otro personaje mío ^^ mientras que a Isis la baso en la Isis original.

* * *

**LA HISTORIA:**

Hasta ahora llevamos como personajes principales a Mana, Atem y a Liey. A pesar de que todos en el palacio saben de que Liey es la hermanita menor de Atem, el pueblo lo ignora ya que Akunankanon (por mediación de unos hechiceros) no ha revelado su parentezco con la niña. En estos momentos una familia griega vive en el palacio en calidad de huéspedes, entre ellos están dos niños: Pericles y Alex. Mana tiene once años, Atem tiene doce y Liey diez. Hum, creo que eso es lo más importante... ah, se me olvidaba. En el capítulo siete Liey se graduó como maga y en el lapso de tiempo transcurrido desde el capítulo anterior al actual la niña se hizo maga de la corte del faraón por derecho propio, ya que su padre no parece estar dispuesto a ayudarla en estos menesteres. Sin más, dejo el capítulo 8

* * *

**Dejar atrás al pasado**

-Entones, ¿cabeza, pies o manos? –Pericles le mostró las partes e su cuerpo a Mana, quien no podía decidirse por una en específico.

-Este… -meditaba la chiquilla, sin saber a ciencia cierta si era lo correcto la cabeza o si, por el contrario, los pies debían de ser elegidos por ella-. Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, espera un momento más…

Había pasado un año desde que la familia griega había llegado a Egipto, un año desde que ambos chicos habían tenido la oportunidad de convertirse en los amigos de los tres latosos del palacio. A sus aventuras se había unido el simpático Pericles mientras que Alex primeramente había buscado específicamente la amistad de Atem para después, cuando no logró su objetivo, sentir rencor hacia los cuatro nuevos amigos.

-Yo escogería las manos –susurró Liey desde detrás de un arbusto-. Cuando tu mente no elige algo, es más fácil escoger por lo que no pelea.

-Cierto –rió Pericles con suavidad-, pero si tu mente pelea por algo será porque ahí está la respuesta correcta.

-No necesariamente.

A cada momento y ante la irritación de Mana, Liey y Pericles podían comenzar a filosofar sobre algún tema mundano, algo en lo que ella jamás se habría fijado. Las carcajadas de ambos cuando se ponían de acuerdo eran deliciosas, aunque no por ello dejaban de molestar a su amiga.

-Escojo la cabeza –diciendo esto, Mana golpeó con su puño, sin haberlo pensado, la parte del cuerpo escogida-. Auch –se quejó unos momentos después.

-Respuesta errónea –fue la simpleza de Pericles-. Los dioses no tienen nada diferente a nosotros en la cabeza.

-¡Los de Egipto sí!

-Porque ustedes son más bien raros.

-¿Entonces cuál es la diferencia de los dioses tuyos y de los humanos? –intervino Liey, antes de que Mana comenzara a hacer imprudencias. Por la cara de su amiga, deseaba tener un buen pretexto para apuñalarlo a golpes.

-Fácil –el chico alzó el dedo en señal didáctica-. Los dioses griegos son diferentes a los hombres en cuanto a poder y a experiencia. Nada más.

Antes de que Pericles pudiera agregar algo o gritar, Liey se situó detrás de Mana y la detuvo con todas sus fuerzas. Aún así la pequeña aprendiz de mago logró acercarse lo suficiente a Pericles como para que éste se diera cuenta de que quería golpearle en una ira infantil.

-¡Tramposo! ¡Esa opción no estaba! –no dejaba de gritar la joven, lívida de rabia-. ¡Suéltame! ¡No es justo!

-Cálmate –le susurró la princesa, muerta de miedo. Cuando Mana se enfadaba muchas cosas podían pasar-. No debes liberar tu magia. No querrás hacer algo de lo que después te arrepientas…

-Él se arrepentirá de haber olvidado ese detalle.

* * *

-¿Se encuentra bien? –la pregunta fue algo innecesaria. Miró al guardia que le había preguntando semejante cosa, pero al encontrarse con una preocupación verdadera se tragó sus amargas palabras.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente –contestó sin apartar los ojos del cielo. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, cientos de personas habían viajado desde muy lejos para poder participar en la fiesta del año nuevo. Durante el amanecer del siguiente día Sirio haría su aparición en el cielo estrellado de Kemet… y daría comienzo otro año más.

Para algunos ese acontecimiento era un recuerdo de la vida, más para él era una mezcla de dolor y de esperanza. Después de tantos años el dolor no se iba, sino que iba posesionando su cuerpo de maneras inimaginables. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el dulce sueño que estaba sobre él, descansando a la sombra de un árbol en el jardín del faraón.

Años atrás había llegado por vez primera a ese lugar tan lleno de magia y de misterios, seguro de encontrar su lugar en el mundo como consejero del anterior faraón, y posteriormente como su amigo. Él había sido testigo de la alegría del pueblo egipcio cuando nacieron los dos príncipes, hermanos gemelos e idénticos hasta lo imposible en cuanto a físico, más no en carácter. Su madre, una reina altiva, había llorado de alegría ante la belleza y el milagro de dar la vida a otros seres.

La infancia de ambos chicos había sido por completo diferente, pues mientras el mayor se dedicaba al estudio del estado, Akunadín se había tenido que conformar con estrategias militares únicamente, paseos por el Nilo y la administración de la justicia. No había habido matemáticas para él, magia o arte. Había sido educado con el simple deseo de que ayudara a su hermano en aquellas tareas que podían ser demasiado arduas para él. Tareas que el príncipe haría con gusto con tal de serle útil a su hermano mayor cuando lo necesitara.

Shimon gimió cuando entraba en sueños. Miles de imágenes pasaron ante sus ojos en un instante, imágenes que se desvanecieron como el agua que caía sobre la arena, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Y esos recuerdos le trajeron aquél que había intentado, con todas sus fuerzas, evitar.

**Flash Back**

La joven cautiva miraba desafiante a los hombres que la habían capturado, no mostraba ni orgullo ni resignación, sólo la más pura de las dignidades humanas. Mientras la arrojaban a las mazmorras, mientras sus cabellos áureos se llenaban de lodo y sus ojos se enturbiaban. Sus labios formaron una fina línea digna del que es encontrado en una situación indebida, pero que no estaba arrepentido en absoluto de haberla realizado.

Los abucheos de la multitud no hacían mella en la postura de la chica, quien únicamente bajó el rostro cuando pasó a su lado. Sus delicadas facciones revelaron el fuego interno que ella llevaba desde el momento de su nacimiento, un fuego que no podría ser apagado tan fácilmente.

Sería juzgada por el faraón al día siguiente, un honor que semejante criatura no podía tener según muchos. Y al otro día, frente a una plaza llena de personas, el recién nombrado Akunankanon fue nombrado juez de un delito prohibido, estresante. Una mujer de ascendencia no egipcia había hecho magia.

El dolor oprimió su corazón cuando él mismo ordenó a la guardia que llevara a la joven acusada en presencia del rey, una beldad a la cual el encierro y la promesa de la muerte no podían amedrentar, pero los ojos del capitán de la guardia podían ser más hirientes que los de todo el mundo juntos. Compartían muchas cosas…

La chica hizo una reverencia ante el rey y ahí se quedó, con la cabeza gacha en señal de sumisión, pero con los hombros altos, altivos. Su cabello largo tapaba su rostro y fue cuando el faraón ordenó su muerte que ella lo aparto de la cara y lanzó una última mirada al sol.

Lo que siguió hasta los espectadores que miraban desde abajo comprendieron al instante: le robaban la vida a una joven que había hecho lo que más amaba. Los grandes ojos de Akunankanon se abrieron cuando una lágrima vertida desde lo más profundo de los ojos de quien compitiese con Eos se derramó sobre la arena… y el joven rey corrió a abrazarla.

Fue un abrazo que pareció durar horas, arrancando exclamaciones de asombro de los presentes. Los cabellos negros y rubios se fundieron para dar lugar a una mirada esperanzadora por ambas partes, una mirada que pudo derretir a todos los corazones presentes en el lugar. Sin embargo, había una sentencia que debía cumplirse y los guardias, por orden de Shimon, arrancaron a la joven de los brazos del rey.

La muchacha volvió a mirar al hombre cuando pasó a su lado, pero ahora su expresión era de entendimiento. Por mucho que a Shimon, a Akunankanon y al reino les doliera la muerte de la joven rebelde, esta debía cumplirse al pie de la letra. El mismísimo Akunadín había asentido para permitirle al capitán de la guardia separar a ambos jóvenes de su abrazo.

El pueblo, enardecido, gritó exigiendo la liberación de la chica, ya que no había causado más mal que el mal ejemplo. Un escarmiento, pedía, pero no la muerte del ángel áureo que miraban desaparecer tras los muros del templo de Ra, en Luxor. La hermosa criatura sería ofrendada al dios cocodrilo, Sobek, y su corazón iría a parar al templo de Isis, a quien había agraviado con la violación de la norma.

Akunankanon miraba la escena, con el corazón en el puño, cuando esa chica le lanzó la última de sus sonrisas, la más hermosa que nadie hubiera visto jamás. Después de eso volteó al frente y enfrentó la muerte con la misma determinación del día anterior. Sólo que ahora existía un nuevo dolor en su corazón que nada podría extirpar.

En lo alto del cielo apareció un poderoso halcón, el cual lejos de posarse en los hombros del faraón, voló en dirección a la valiente chica y, antes de que la oscuridad del templo se apoderase de ella, se acurrucó al lado de su corazón. La joven hechicera le miró sorprendida, tan sorprendida como todos los demás, esperando, claro estaba, a que el divino Horus, el hijo bien amado de Isis, le arrancase el corazón para llevárselo a su madre.

Más el halcón no se movió del pecho de ella, enterró sus garras en su vestido y ahí se acurrucó, con lo cual los pensamientos nefastos de los presentes se desvanecieron en el acto. Los guardias que la llevaban, maravillados, se apartaron de su lado y la muchedumbre, después de ver y comprender lo que ocurría, rugió de incredulidad. La chica se volvió hacia la multitud, mostrando que ella no le retenía ni con palabras ni con deseos.

Había una persona que no había hablado en ningún momento: el faraón Akunankanon, quien miraba fijamente al halcón en el pecho de la hechicera y, maravillado, admiraba el afilado pico que acariciaba las rosadas mejillas de la joven. Temeroso, avanzó un paso hacia ella, pero paró. Paró hasta que el chillido del noble pájaro lo sacó de su estupor y avanzó a trompicones hacia el ave del sol, aquella que también representaba él.

Y cuando ambos se encontraron a escasa distancia el ave emprendió el vuelo hacia lo alto, mirando al sol y alejándose de ahí. Ese sol que ahora mostraba su punto más alto, dorado y lleno de muerte… o de vida. Conforme el halcón volaba más y más alto parecía que se fundía con el sol dorado y, cuando al fin los presentes bajaron la vista, eclipsados por el resplandor celestial, comprendieron la visión.

Akunankanon volvía a acunar a la hermosa hechicera entre sus brazos, ambos de rodillas y sobre el suelo, abrazados con fuerza. El rostro de ella contra el pecho de él, ambos corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo y una sonrisa de esperanza en los labios de ambos. La señal había sido doble, un mensaje que provenía de los dioses, tal y como sacerdotes y pueblo pudieron interpretar. Isis había enviado a su hijo con la señal de que la chica debía ser liberada, que obtenía su perdón inclusive por haber roto la más sagrada de las leyes mágicas.

Y lo siguiente después del perdón de la diosa bruja fue el halcón volando directo al sol, pues al momento en que la joven hechicera descubierta su rostro al rey por vez primera, cuando los ojos de ambos se cruzaron el amor surgió de su corazón con la fuerza de una poderosa llama de fénix, un fuego que al momento supieron inmortal. Él era el halcón como hijo de Horus, como faraón. Ella, con sus áureos cabellos era el sol y el pueblo gritó su aprobación.

Sólo una persona, Akunadín, no estaba seguro de la relación que su hermano acababa de formar con la joven bruja, más nada dijo para no estropear la felicidad del que fuera su rey y hermano.

Cuando la pareja volvió a pasar, ambos abrazados, Shimon volvió a contemplarles con otra sonrisa débil en el rostro. Aliviado por no tener que hacer aquello que iba contra su corazón, se atrevió a sonreír a la joven mujer, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa. Y mientras eso ocurría pudo escuchar claramente la pregunta de Akunankanon: _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_, misma a la que ella respondió con la sencillez que sus padres le enseñaran cuando niña: _Ariame_.

_**Fin flash back**_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendido por las rizas infantiles que se escuchaban en el patio. Seis niños jugaban ante sus ojos, cuatro de cabellos castaños, una chiquilla de cabellos negros como ala de cuervo… y otro chico cuyos cabellos no hacían más que recordarle a la áurea joven bruja… su madre.

Una cálida sonrisa iluminó su rostro antes de alejarse e ir con el faraón como consejero, en donde era su lugar.

* * *

-¿Estás bien? –la tranquilidad del príncipe hacía sudar a mares a Mana, quien se rascaba la cabeza sin parar, tan estresada que estaba-. Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

Las dos chicas bajaron el rostro, avergonzadas. Si bien Mana había sido la que había jugado y perdido contra Pericles, quien era un tramposo de primera, ambas muchachas habían sido culpables de que al chico le faltaran dos dientes y del moretón del ojo. Al final hasta Liey se había abalanzado contra el pequeño griego y de no ser porque Tamoa las vio a tiempo, el pobre no habría sobrevivido a la experiencia.

-Sí, estoy perfecto –se rió con tranquilidad aunque algo alejado por voluntad propia de las dos chicas. Se mostraba orgulloso por haber sobrevivido al ataque conjunto de dos brujitas valerosas y poderosas, pero francamente no deseaba repetir la experiencia.

-Lo siento –susurró Mana, mirando de frente a ambos chicos-. De verdad, me parece algo tonto el motivo por el cual peleamos, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor no fue tan malo como lo llegué a pensar en el inicio.

-Dice la verdad –Tamo se maravilló de las palabras de la brujita, quien siempre tozuda, había aceptado de buen grado su error-.

-Eso parece –rió Atem, aliviado interiormente porque su amiga se había tragado el orgullo-. Ahora vamos con Liey –miró expectante a su hermana, quien siempre alegre y decidida, solía ser más abierta.

Más la princesa siguió mirando al suelo con ojos sombríos.

Su ropa color lila y sus cabellos negros, largos hasta la media espalda y levemente rizados, se mecían con el cálido viento que provenía del delta, la suave curva de sus mejillas, la débil altura de sus hombros y la línea que formaban sus labios rojos no hacían más que acrecentar la belleza con la cual había nacido. Más en sus ojos grises, a veces con un tenue resplandor verdoso cuando se mostraba alegre o decidida, lucían apagados y carentes de brillo.

-Liey… -volvió a pedir el príncipe, apremiante.

Mana y Tamoa no pudieron evitar una ahogada exclamación de asombro cuando la aludida siguió muda, desafiando con sus ojos y con su corazón las palabras de su amado hermano. Atem apretó los puños, contrariado por la decisión de la chica mientras que Inaya, la hermanita de Tamoa, se llevaba los puños a la boca para no decir nada. Sólo Pericles siguió con la sonrisa en el rostro.

-No es necesario disculparse –aseguró, llevándose una mano al ojo y cubriéndolo, mientras sonreía con la boca cerrada para que nadie viera sus dientes, o en este caso, su falta de ellos.

-No –la voz del príncipe apenas si se escuchó por lo baja que surgió de su boca-, ella se disculpará…

-No lo haré –interrumpió ella, sin alzar la vista ni un momento. Sus manos también traslucían las venas que corrían bajo ellas debido al dominio que ejercía su razón sobre su corazón-.

-Lo harás y punto –espetó su hermano, casi fuera de sí.

-Me niego –el rostro, por lo general generoso y agradable, se encontraba libre de toda expresión, con la mandíbula cuadrada-. Hay cosas que se pasan por alto, palabras que hieren pero que son mejor dejar pasar… y otras imperdonables –su furia se mostró a través de sus ojos grises, los cuales brillaron con cautela-. Y estas palabras fueron unas de esas… ¡y no estoy dispuesta a perdonarlas!

Antes de que los otros reaccionaran la joven dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la maleza del jardín, rumbo al río. A pesar de los gritos de Mana para que regresara, los cinco amigos no pudieron hacer más que rogar que la chiquilla regresara en la tarde para la celebración del año nuevo… para dejar atrás los rencores.

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Atem, quien seguía viendo con enfado el lugar por donde la chica había desaparecido segundos antes. Sus ojos violetas traslucían su tristeza, más su semblante hablaba de tranquilidad y de resignación.

-Bueno… yo todavía tengo que visitar a la maestra Kaoda –señaló Tamoa y, jalando de su hermanita, agregó-. Mana, creo que Karim quiere verte esta tarde… no sé para qué –y ambas desaparecieron-.

-¡Demonios! –se quejó la aprendiza de mago, ya que odiaba las clases de historia que les daba Karim-. Se ha de haber quejado con mi madre y ahora me dará un largo sermón…

-No creo que sea para eso –la cortó Atem, mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Más bien creo que quiere felicitarte por algo –le palmeó la espalda-.

-¿De cuándo a acá hago las cosas bien? –preguntó la chica, animada de repente-. Esto tiene que ser una broma…

A pesar de las ocurrencias de su amiga, Atem no pudo olvidar la expresión del rostro de su hermana ni la carencia de luz de sus ojos. Pronto se alejó de Mana y de Pericles y se encaminó al interior del palacio, en donde siguió vagando por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, sumiéndose en varios recuerdos que apenas si lograba conservar, pero que atesoraba en el alma.

Según podía recordar, el carácter de su madre era demasiado parecido al de su hija, a pesar que los ojos, el cabello y la figura en sí de la niña diferían del de la progenitora. Pues a pesar de que la reina había sido hermosa y delicada, sus facciones eran demasiado toscas si se las comparaba con las de su hija, mucho más estilizada y armoniosa que la madre. O al menos eso había oído que cuchicheaba su padre con Shada y Akunadín.

Lo que él recordaba de su madre era a una mujer hermosa de manera indescriptible, fuerte de carácter y decidida pero aún así amorosa con él, con Mana… y con Zorc. Recordó los paseos a la orilla del Nilo, los juegos que compartían juntos e inclusive la noticia de que tendría un hermano nuevo… ¡cómo había llorado y pataleado exigiendo que su madre "devolviera" la petición del bebé antes de que llegara! Si no recordaba mal los hechos, había sido desde ese punto donde Zorc se había distanciado de él.

_-Pero yo no sabía lo hermosa y valiente que sería mi hermana_ –pensó el príncipe, vagando como fantasma-._ Además yo tenía menos de dos años, es un milagro que recuerde esto_.

De sus recuerdos Liey había heredado la valentía y la lealtad de su madre, más tenía algo propio, algo que Atem encontraba en sí mismo también: decisión y perseverancia. Cuando ambos se proponían una meta no cejaban hasta cumplirla… una herencia de carácter de las dos ramas de la familia. Además la chiquilla era una maga, la mejor del reino, la que había obtenido el mejor puntaje en la Pruebe de Pruebas mágicas, la Kanerain, ganándose el derecho a ser maga del séquito del faraón, protectora del príncipe heredero. Su madre había deseado ser bruja, un deseo que su nacimiento le había negado.

Más su hija cumplía con su propio deseo, y en Liey vivía parte del corazón de Ariame.

-_Mi madre sacrificó su vida por mi hermana_ –pensó seriamente el chico, sentándose en su lecho, pues había llegado hasta sus aposentos en su vagabundeo sin rumbo-._ ¿Cómo sería nuestra vida si eso no hubiera ocurrido?_ –aunque una parte de su ser deseaba que eso hubiera ocurrido, la más fuerte lo rechazaba.

Si su madre no hubiera dado su vida a cambio de la de su hija, Ariame no sería Ariame y el mundo no sería como era. Quizá Zorc no hubiera abandonado el palacio, seguiría con vida el también… pero Liey no sería más que un recuerdo, la bebé princesa que había visto la luz para después seguir hacia la oscuridad de la muerte. A pesar de que añoraba profundamente a su madre, apenas si la recordaba, además de que amaba demasiado a su hermana como para pensar la vida sin ella.

-¿Cómo os encontráis? –salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente cuando escuchó esa voz llamándole. Se fijó a la puerta de su habitación y en ella se encontraba Kaoda, mirándole inquisitivamente.

-Excelente –contestó sin apartar los ojos de ella. Al menos había aprendido a ocultar sus pensamientos… aunque apostaba que la bruja lo había vigilado antes de preguntarle por su estado de ánimo. El príncipe se sentó sobre su lecho y desde ahí vigiló a la Ignaignay, pero eso era algo que no había aprendido a ocultarle a esos extraños seres.

-Sois un buen lector visual, eso no lo puedo negar –la mujer realizó una reverencia-. Sin embargo, he de recordaros que cuando juntáis vuestras habilidades para descubrir lo que otros piensan a la vez que intentáis ocultar lo que vos pensáis, fracasáis en ambos deseos.

-Bueno, al menos puedo decir que aprendí ambas habilidades separadas –bromeó el príncipe-. Malo que no hubiese aprendido nada –recordó a Mana, quien a pesar de sesiones extra de entrenamiento no había logrado afinar sus habilidades innatas. Conociendo tan bien a Mana como él, podía jurar que la chica no había deseado aprender y por eso había sido tan mala pupila.

-Eso queda fuera de dudas –contra todo pronóstico, Kaoda sonrió a Atem con calidez-. Pero no es por eso por lo que he venido. No, simplemente quería avisaros que vuestro padre espera su presencia en la celebración de esta noche con vuestras mejores galas.

-¿La celebración de esta noche? –estaba sorprendido, ya que su padre no aceptaba que los chicos bajasen al pueblo y menos en medio de una fecha tan concurrida-.

-Efectivamente –la voz de la bruja fue tranquilizadora-. Siéndoos sincera, no conozco las razones de vuestro padre, pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo.

-Hum, gracias –más que una afirmación, fue una pregunta hecha por el príncipe, quien no se tragaba el que su padre quisiera enviarlos a ese lugar.

-En ese caso –hizo una ligera reverencia-, me retiro de vuestra presencia.

La mujer ya se marchaba por el pasillo con su característico andar cuando Atem la detuvo.

-Espere –gritó el chico y cuando Kaoda se volvió continuó-, ¿ha visto a mi hermana?

Kaoda negó lentamente con la cabeza y después se alejó.

* * *

-Ya tengo sueño –contestó la chica después de que su amigo le diera un soberano coscorrón para que se levantara-. ¿Es que esto no iniciará pronto? –inquirió, molesta.

-Apenas es media noche –le respondió Atem, con una sonrisa en el rostro que más bien era una mueca. No lo admitiría ante Mana, pero él también tenía un terrible sueño-. Sirio llegará hasta el amanecer.

-Ah, no puede ser –gimió ella, reprimiendo un bostezo-. ¿No pudimos mejor madrugar?

-Nop –su amigo se rió internamente ante la ocurrencia de la joven-. Nos perderíamos de eso –señaló a su alrededor con ambas manos.

Rodeando a ambos amigos se encontraban varios guardias, quienes fingían no escuchar la conversación de los dos críos, más alejados se encontraban las hermanas Tamoa e Inaya, Pericles y familia y… el faraón disfrutando de la cerveza del pueblo, acompañando el momento con canciones de su infancia, siendo ayudado por Karim y por Shada. Mahad se encontraba más hacia la línea de los guardias, junto a la nueva Guardiana del Millenium, Isis.

-Pensándolo bien, creo que _esto_ valdrá la pena –los ojos de Mana dejaron pasar el sueño para disfrutar algo privado-. Me parece que por allá podríamos ir –señaló hacia adelante, un lugar en donde hombres y mujeres del pueblo disfrutaban de la celebración-. Molesta demasiado estar apartada.

-Tienes razón –asintió Atem, mirando a ambos lados. Miró nuevamente a su padre, quien ahora reía a carcajada limpia con uno de los guardias-. No creo que noten que nos vamos.

-Pues… ¡ya! –susurró su amiga y los dos se escabulleron por las piernas de sus guardias. Corrieron hasta adentrarse en la multitud y ahí vislumbraron las maravillas que, por estar encerrados en el palacio, se habían perdido durante toda la niñez. Niños y niñas bailando juntos y comiendo sin parar nueces, adultos bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana y mujeres que se acercaban demasiado a los hombres…

A pesar de que era un mundo bajo, los dos jóvenes se mostraron deslumbrados por la libertad que ellos tenían. No había guardias que impidieran el contacto físico, no había reglas que impidieran el convivir en el mismo lugar que ellos… libertad, llana libertad, era lo que veían en esos momentos. Una mujer tocaba un extraño instrumento musical y varias chicas bailaban ante las carcajadas y, sin que ellos lo comprendieran, obscenidades de la plebe.

-Mana… -preguntó el chico, quitándose el oro de encima y dándoselo a la aprendiza de mago, quien lo desapareció para que nadie supiese de la ascendencia de Atem-, ¿quieres… bailar?

-Claro –asintió violentamente, pero antes de que su amigo la tomara de la mano, ella se lanzó hacia las bailarinas y, tomando un lugar cerca de ellas, comenzó a bailar. La melodía era dulce y movida, las bailarinas danzaban con giros y saltos, mostrándose alegres pese a que habían estado bailando durante mucho tiempo. Sus movimientos alegres y sincronizados quedaron opacados con los movimientos de la joven aprendiz, quien parecía haber nacido para realizar ese arte.

-Hu, esa chica ya se los agandalló –gritaron varios hombres.

-Váyanse –exigieron otros.

-Déjenla sola a ella.

El príncipe no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado se sentía orgulloso por su amiga, la cual no había notado el efecto que sus movimientos habían hecho. Parecía más bien absorta con la música, a la cual la joven encargada de ella había agregado un ritmo más frenético para ayudar a sus compañeras. Por otro lado estaba preocupado, ya que suponía que las chicas, agraviadas, atacarían a su amiga.

Para defenderla agarró su espada con fuerza y se dispuso a atacar.

Cuando la melodía se hizo verdaderamente cadenciosa y rápida, los movimientos de Mana y de las jóvenes tomaron la misma sincronía, llegando a parecer una coreografía perfecta. Apenas terminó la música la chica paró ex abrupto y un torrencial de aplausos provenientes de todos los presentes la hicieron despertar de su ensoñación. La joven sonrió con alegría cuando varias bailarinas la abrazaron y felicitaron.

-¿Qué te pareció? –se acercó a su amigo con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro-.

-Nada mal –él la abrazó con fuerza-, aunque hubiera deseado que no hicieras eso. Podrían haberte despedazado.

Volvió a sonar música, pero ellos la ignoraron por completo. El chico se fijó en el reflejo de los fuegos y de la luz en el cabello de su amiga y le pareció preciosa. Ninguna otra belleza, ni siquiera su hermana, podía competir con la de Mana esa noche, la primer noche que pasaron juntos sin nadie que les vigilara ni mucho menos… o eso creyó.

Varios gritos provenientes de todas direcciones los arrancaron de sus mutuos pensamientos, mientras que a su alrededor reinaba el caos. De varios callejones habían surgido figuras encapuchadas de negro, quienes se abalanzaron sobre la aterrorizaba multitud.

Atem sacó su espada y atacó con ella en cuanto los atacantes se posicionaron frente a él, como si desde un principio hubiesen sabido sobre su posición. Mana se situó al lado de su amigo y les miró con ferocidad, en sus manos brillaba una esfera de energía pura.

-Cuando ordenes –murmuró a su oído.

Los dos habían recordado la noche, hacía tres años, en la cual se habían encontrado en una situación similar. Pero habían pasado tres años, Atem era más hábil con la espada, Mana era mejor maga… y parecía que Liey no iba a aparecer esta vez para salvarles.

-¡Ahora! –al mismo tiempo, magia y espada se juntaron para defender a un pueblo aterrorizado, el cual dejó la estampida para contemplar a sus dos salvadores.

Ambos chicos parecían danzar la ofensiva, pues cerca de quince atacantes los iban rodeando poco a poco. Cuando la espada de Atem no entraba en contacto con la de alguno de sus atacantes, algún hechizo de Mana lo hacía, logrando un equilibrio perfecto… hasta que llegaron más y más.

-¿Qué haremos? –gimió ella, aterrada mientras intentaba repeler a varios a la vez, quienes se escaparon de su ataque-. No podremos con todos, no podremos –casi gritó.

-Aguanta –susurró el príncipe, concentrándose profundamente. Si su hermana podía comunicarse mediante los pensamientos, lo más probable era que él también pudiera hacer lo mismo. Desgraciadamente sólo sintió su propio miedo, el cual crecía a cada momento que les ignoraban.

Una flecha se clavó en el más cercano de los encapuchados, el que iba a descargar su espada sobre un niño que había escapado de la protección de su madre. La saeta, blanca y resplandeciente como la luz, atravesó el cuerpo del individuo limpiamente y derramó unas cuantas gotas de sangre, mismas que cayeron sobre la carita aterrada del pequeño.

Más gritos de la multitud cuando los atacantes respondieron con flechas, mismas que atravesaron a varios individuos dejándoles desmanejados en el suelo y con pinta de alfileteros a los menos afortunados, tomando por igual a hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos. Cuando Mana dio un giro para atacar mejor a un hombre de negro, pudo vislumbrar por unos momentos el cadáver de la música tirado sobre la tierra, la negra sangre manchando la tierra, las manos que ya no tocarían más melodías…

-Esto no puede acabar así –susurró, cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer con fuerza sobre sus rodillas-. No puede, no lo merecen, es un error.

Los gritos seguían llegado a su oídos, las vibraciones del aire creadas por las flechas y por las espadas al caer taladraban sus oídos, la hacían derramar densas lágrimas de desesperación… y, al final de las imágenes y de los sonidos, volvió a ver a la joven música, la vida que se había escapado de sus heridas, la misma vida que había sentido con la melodía que había bailado…

-¡Mana! ¡Mana! –gritaba alguien muy, muy lejos, cuando la joven se levantó nuevamente y, extendiendo sus brazos, recordó la canción, lo que le hizo sentir… y nuevamente bailó. La rabia y la ira que consumían su corazón le daban como incentivo girar más y más rápido, moverse con una sintonía inigualable, danzar apoyada del dolor y de la esperanza. Sus manos formaban variadas figuras en torno a su cuerpo y de sus manos suaves hilos de magia se expandían, rodeando su cuerpo y formando un hechizo que provenía del interior de su corazón.

Extendió una mano y otra mano le agarró con firmeza, haciendo que su baile parase exabrupto. Era Atem, por supuesto, quien asustado por ella había parado la danza de su corazón, evitando que una espada cercenase su mano extendida. Ofendida se volvió hacia su amigo y allí vio la herida que el chico tenía en tu abdomen, una herida que hacía que el príncipe se doblara de dolor.

-Aguanta –rogó ella, aterrada, cubriéndole con su cuerpo y gritando a pleno pulmón-. ¡Han herido al príncipe de Egipto! ¡Llamar al faraón, a los magos! ¡Proteger al príncipe del peligro mientras yo los cubro! –sus lágrimas ahora eran de pena.

Por su culpa su amigo se había herido, por su tenacidad y por su deseo de hacer algo bien. Pero no había podido, hasta un aprendiz de nivel más bajo podía hacer mejor magia que ella.

-Herido…

-¿De verdad él…?

-¡No le dejemos!

La gente que momentos antes corría se había vuelto a los atacantes para hacerles frente en cuanto escucharon las palabras de la joven maga. Habían sido testigos de cómo el chico y la chica les habían defendido con uñas y con dientes, habían visto la ferocidad de su ataque… y cómo habían herido al joven. Si realmente él iba a ser algún día el rey de Kemet defendería de igual manera a su pueblo, o hasta mejor…

-¡Atrás! –la masa enfebrecida se unió en defensa de Atem, atacando con palos y piedras-. ¡Iros a otro lugar! ¡Dejen nuestras vidas en paz!

La valentía del pueblo despertó en Mana un sentimiento de gratitud, mas el pesar se volvió más intenso en cuanto vio las armas que portaban. Muchos morirían en el intento, otros quedarían tullidos de por vida. Huérfanos y viudas por igual, desconsuelo… pero, al final, el orgullo del pueblo y la alegría que sentirían al saberse los responsables de que el príncipe siguiera con vida.

-¡Adelante! –gritó la chica, apareciendo su báculo de la nada y atacando con fuego a los hombres encapuchados. Ellos se apartaban como podían del blanco que hacía la valiente chica y los habitantes del pueblo.

Mientras tanto Atem se encontraba en el suelo apretando los dientes por el dolor que le causaba la herida. Niños y mujeres le rodeaban, escudándole con su cuerpo hasta que llegase la guardia del palacio o la del faraón, la cual seguramente ya estaría en camino. El chico tenía cerrados los ojos con fuerza y en su mente rogaba a los dioses que nada malo le ocurriese a su amiga. Si por él fuera ya la habría sacado nuevamente de la lucha, con lo impulsiva que era.

-Permiso –los que rodeaban al chico alzaron la vista hacia una figura vestida de blanco de los pies a la cabeza. La figura se movía con la gracia de un ser incorpóreo y, antes de esperar respuesta, inclusive antes de que los guardianes del príncipe analizaran la situación, la figura se encontraba al lado del heredero de Egipto y poniendo sus manos sobre la herida, comenzó a cantar entre dientes.

-¡Vete de aquí! –amenazaron las mujeres, alzando piedras del suelo-. ¡Él todavía pertenece al mundo de los vivos!

La fantasmagórica figura les ignoró por completo. De sus manos fluía un vapor blanquecino que penetraba en la piel del joven Atem, cuyo rostro se encontraba más relajado, como si la muerte hubiera hecho presa de él en esos momentos.

-¡Fuera! –tres de ellas se alzaron furiosas e intentaron apartar a la figura, agarrándola por la blanca vestimenta. Todas ellas cayeron hacia atrás cuando una fuerza desconocida las empujó lejos de la figura, sin embargo una de las valientes defensoras del príncipe logró romper el manto que cubría el rostro oculto de una joven de ojos grises y cabellos negros.

Liey siguió como si nada, entonando el hechizo lo más rápido que podía, masajeando los músculos cercenados de su amado hermano, uniéndolos en su mente y, por ende, en la realidad también. Terminó tan rápido cómo había empezado y se levantó con cuidado, tendiéndole la mano al príncipe herido.

-Todo ha pasado –susurró tranquilamente-, es hora de ayudar a Mana.

Los ojos violetas de Atem se abrieron y su mano se encontró con la de la joven. Los niños que los rodeaban gritaron de terror e intentaron separarles, ya que ellos seguían creyendo que la joven era la muerte que había llegado para llevarse al príncipe.

-¡Príncipe! –varias voces alarmadas se escucharon antes de que el círculo de guardianes del joven se viera alarmantemente roto por una oleada de preocupados hombres y mujeres ricamente vestidos-. ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!

Los dos hermanos estaban parados juntos, señalando a los atacantes. Sin otra palabra Shada, Karim, Isis y Mahad corrieron en ayuda de la joven Mana seguidos por varios guardias, dejando a Liey con Atem.

-Me asustaste –murmuró la chica a su hermano, dándole un acalorado abrazo-. No vuelvas a hacer eso, por lo que más quieras.

-Dejémonos de romanticismo ahora –espetó el chico, mirando furibundo a Liey-. ¡Mana nos necesita!

-Sip –la princesa creó un corredor vertical de aire con sus manos, saltando sobre él y agarrando con una mano a su hermano. Los niños y las mujeres abrieron los ojos, comprendido ya que la chica no era la muerte sino una maga que había corrido en ayuda del joven príncipe.

El corredor los elevó de la tierra como si fuese un soporte invisible e impalpable, existente sólo por el hecho de que Liey lo mantenía compacto para tal menester. Superaron la altura de las casas y ahí, en lo alto, varios metros por delante de ambos, se mostraba una encarnizada pelea en la cual no se veía ni a vencedor ni a vencido.

-Crearé un escudo por si nos atacan –previno la chica y después un campo de energía invisible pero sensible los envolvió-. Intenta no caerte.

-No estoy tan tonto –gruñó el chico y, bajando sus manos hasta su rompecabezas, rogó poder crear una defensa para su amiga y, de paso, un ataque para sus enemigos.

-¡Buena esa! –felicitó su hermana cuando un rayo de energía se impactó en medio de la defensa de los encapuchados-. Intenta hacerlo de nuevo –de su espalda tomó una flecha blanca y, con un arco aparecido de la nada, la apunto directo a la cabeza de un hombre que parecía estar a punto de masacrar a Karim. Al soltar la saeta un acorde recorrió la distancia a su lado hasta impactar en el blanco-.

Por dos minutos dieron la ofensiva desde su estratégico punto…

-¡Atem! ¡Liey! ¡Bajen ahora mismo de ahí! –la flecha que la chica estaba apuntando se desvió del blanco elegido y Atem pegó un brinco que hizo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio a ambos.

-¡Demonios! –se quejó el chico.

-¿Demonios? –ella realizó el contra hechizo para su soporte y comenzó el descenso-. ¡Estamos fritos… más bien yo estoy frita!

Apenas se posaron en el suelo Akunankanon separó a los dos jóvenes y abrazó con fuerza a su hijo. Se notaba que la borrachera se le había bajado de repente.

Shimon, por su parte, se acercó a Liey, a quien tomó de la mano con suavidad. A su manera, la joven tenía el carácter de su madre… pero era aún más decidida. Los ojos de la chica estaban vueltos hacia el lugar del ataque… antes de soltarse del anciano consejero real y correr directo hacia allí.

-¡Liey! –escuchó el grito, más no volvió el rostro. Todos los que estaban en su camino se apartaban al ver la expresión del rostro de la chica, quien no paró hasta situarse al lado de la exhausta Mana, la cual sonrió al verla.

-Pensé que no vendrías esta vez –se rió nerviosamente.

-Con la suerte que tienen sería condenarlos a muerte si no los vigilara de vez en cuando –intentó reír la princesa, más no pudo.

Ambas se colocaron espalda con espalda y, con movimientos idénticos, crearon varias esferas mágicas, las cuales volaron directamente hacia sus atacantes. Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó la retirada de esos seres, quienes apaleados por una chica y un chico en un principio, no habían tenido las de ganar en ningún momento…

-¡Liey! –gritó alguien que abrazó con fuerza a la chiquilla en cuanto los seres dieron la retirada-. ¡Yo sabía que existía la magia!

-¡Ey, aparta tus manos de mi amiga! –espetó Mana.

-Chicos, calmados, por favor… -ese era sin dudas Shada.

La aludida no podía respirar, ya que tanto Pericles como Mana la tenían agarrada con fuerza y seguían apretando. Disminuyó el ritmo de su respiración y se sintió caer con libertad, fluir de las manos de sus dos captores. Al momento siguiente estaba al lado de ellos con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Mana la miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y Pericles saltaba de la emoción.

-Hola de nuevo –saludó con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-Creí que estabas enfadada con este extranjero –Mana señaló al aludido con un dedo.

-El perdón es sagrado, amiga –susurró ella con alegría.

-Oh, ¡me ha perdonado! –el niño volvió a abrazarla con ferocidad.

-Fefafe feffifaf –apenas si se escuchó su reclamo cuando el chico la soltó.

-Lo siento, jeje.

Nuevos pasos se acercaron al grupo, el faraón y se su séquito junto con el padre de Pericles, su hermano y su madre, y la gente del pueblo, rodearon a los tres chicos. Mana y Liey bajaron el rostro, avergonzadas, cuando la multitud rompió en aplausos y en gritos de afecto hacia sus salvadoras.

-Felicidades –murmuró Liey a Mana-, todos son para ti.

-No, son para ambas… ambas lo logramos –corrigió su amiga, tomándola de la mano y apretándosela con fuerza.

La mente de la princesa se abrió hacia las diversas mentes que la rodeaban, chocando al instante con la de Kaoda.

-Alza el rostro como Ignaignay que eres, muchacha y cuadra los hombros como bruja y maga… ¡y díselo también a tu amiga!

Liey obedeció y al momento sus ojos pasaron de los lilas de Atem a los ojos azules de su padre, quien la miraba a ella y sólo a ella con ternura y orgullo. Una hermosa sonrisa se extendía por su rostro adusto.

-Bien hecho, hija –su voz se escuchó por sobre los demás sonidos-. No sólo salvaste a tu hermano, sino que también salvaste a tu pueblo.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?...

-Sí él es su hermano…

Akunankanon sonrió más ampliamente.

-Sí, pueblo de Kemet –anunció abriendo los brazos-, esta valiente chica, Liey, es hija mía y de Ariame, mi reina. Les presento a su princesa, segunda en la línea de sucesión al trono…

La aludida no escuchó más. Todo le daba vueltas después de escuchar las palabras de su padre, palabras en donde él la llamaba hija con orgullo en lugar de resentimiento. Y mientras más intentaba leer en sus ojos la mentira y el engaño, más se encontraba con lo ciertos que eran esos sentimientos. Más aplausos se escucharon y sonrió abiertamente, corriendo a los brazos de su padre, quien la rodeó con ellos.

-Hoy podemos dejar atrás los rencores, hija mía –le susurró al oído-. Estoy muy orgulloso de llamarte hija.

-Y yo de llamaros padre –murmuró ella contra su pecho, pequeña como era-.

-Y yo de que seas mi hermana –Atem había escuchado las palabras de ambos y se había unido-. Gracias Liey, no sé qué habría pasado sin ti.

-Pues esto no –rió ella sin separarse de su padre-. Estas catástrofes no estarían…

-Tampoco los milagros.

* * *

**Este fue el capítulo 8 de la historia, como ven fue largo (12 hojas de word, XD). Lo último que me queda es prometerles el capítulo nueve, el cual subiré cuando pueda. Y les pido que dejen Reviews, en serio que no cuestan mucho, un momentito, y pueden dejar toooodo lo que les venga en gana, desde mentadas de madre hasta pulgares arriba, todo es bienvenido con tal de saber qué les parece la historia.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

De nuevo agradezco a CuttingEdge19 por su review, sólo me queda decirte "gracias" de corazón y un no te preocupes, como bien vez apenas si he podido verlo yo también. Y sobre el capítulo 11 me costó un poco de trabajo el título y al final quedó ese, jeje. Me pareció correcto debido al contenido ^^

**Bueno, me despido y hasta la próxima.**

**ATTE:**

**Amara Aimery**


	14. Vislumbrando el interior del corazón

**Capítulo 9: vislumbrando el interior del corazón**

**

* * *

**

A un mes de mi último submit recontinuo con la historia de

Atem, Mana y Liey.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero la inspiración andaba escasa, como podrán leer ^^

Bueno, les dejo el capítulo 9 de esta historia

* * *

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Inaya corría feliz de la vida por las callejuelas del pueblo sin que los gritos, amenazas y ruegos de su hermana lograran aplacarla. Cualquiera se hubiese rendido ya con tan pocos resultados cosechados, pero si algo tenía Tamoa era el no rendirse ante los retos… y controlar a su hermana sí que era un reto.

-¡Ven acá, libélula con patas! –gritó y señaló un punto bajo sus pies. Cuando la pequeña regresó por donde vino, alías la dirección contraria a Tamoa, la joven siguió reprochando-. ¡Oh vienes oh ya verás!

-Tranquila, tu hermana no hará destrozos –se carcajeó Mana por décima vez. Si bien los chistes viejos solían ponerla de mal talante, Tamoa y su bipolaridad lograban divertirla como ninguna otra-. Pero si sigues gritando –la señaló con un dedo-, serás tú la que nos descubra.

Mana se tapó la boca cuando Tamoa la miró con ojos asesinos. Las tres chicas tenían como misión llegar al campo de los hechiceros y de ahí… bueno, hasta ahí sabían, ya que Mahad había sido muy parco en palabras que les explicasen la lección que seguiría.

Desde que Tamoa e Inaya habían quedado huérfanas de padres y siendo Tamoa tan buena aprendiz, porque de ahí no pasaba, de Ignaignay; la madre de Mana decidió adoptarlas también y Akunankanon permitió que tomaran parte de las clases que se les daba a los otros chicos. Siendo sinceros, a esas clases, en especial a las de Historia Egipcia, Matemáticas y Cálculos Astronómicos asistían todos los niños que se pasaban al menos una vez al día por el palacio, con la participación especial de Pericles y, raramente porque era inaguantable para todos, de Alex.

-Tenemos que llegar pronto –suspiró Mana, caminando apresuradamente a la orilla del Nilo, viendo las embarcaciones surcar las límpidas aguas-. Si no, Atem me ahorca.

-No me voy sin mi hermana –Tamoa volvió a mirarla y la amenazó con el dedo acusador que tantos problemas les había causado hasta hacía unos meses. Mana, alejándose levemente de ella, alzó su mano.

-¡Eh! –gritó-, Inaya, vámonos –pidió y se dio la vuelta.

La niña les alcanzó riendo y brincando ante la mirada asesina de su hermana y la diversión de Mana, quien había entablado una amistad bastante especial con la pequeña. Siguieron caminando, de vez en cuando la chiquilla metía sus manitas en el agua clara del río y daba vueltas alrededor del charco que formaba.

-Está loca –murmuró Tamoa, mirando con recelo la sonrisa alegre de Mana.

-No, es joven –corrigió su amiga con una sonrisa cómplice-. ¿Acaso crees que no fuiste así de pequeña? ¡Vamos, apuesto a que fuiste peor!

-No, fui una niña buena –alzó el rostro, contrariada y molesta por el comentario.

-Sí, claro –el avionazo que le dio la aprendiza de mago la dejó perpleja, pero no por eso su expresión varió ni un ápice-. Una niña buena… ya ni Liey ni nadie… apuesto a que la niña más buena del mundo fue… ¿Isis? ¿Maat? Ah, lo olvidaba, eso fue porque no eran niñas normales, sino diosas.

Tamoa no lo soportó más, intentó darle un duro golpe a Mana en el rostro, pero la joven aprendiz, ofendida, se apartó de su camino en el último momento, ocasionando que Tamoa se fuera derechito al río.

-¡Ayuda! –gritó, desesperada por salir a flote, casi ahogándose en el intento-. No te me quedes mirando, ayúdame, Mana

Muchas personas se habían congregado en la orilla, señalando a la chica e intentando ayudarle a salir. Sin embargo, Mana se ahogaba de la risa en el suelo ante el desconcierto de la asustada Inaya y las miradas de desaprobación que los aldeanos le daban.

-¡Mana! –gritó nuevamente Tamoa, cuando la corriente o sus brazadas desesperadas la jalaban lejos de la orilla.

-Párate sobre tus dos pies –le respondió la aprendiz sin dejar de carcajearse-. No creo que te ahogues, enserio.

Desesperada, la aprendiza de Ignaignay siguió el consejo de Mana… y momentos después salía del río por su propio pie, entre las risas de la concurrencia y humillada.

-Gracias –bisiseó al pasar al lado de la aprendiza de mago, pero no dio más señales de reconocimiento o de gratitud.

A pesar de eso Mana siguió caminando, feliz de la vida, hacia el lugar donde se alzaba el campo de los hechiceros, sin dejar de reírse para sí misma.

-¿Ya mero llegamos? –Inaya tenía toda la energía hiperactiva que suelen tener los niños pequeños, y saltaba alrededor de su hermana ante su exasperación-. Ya me aburrí. Quiero jugar, vamos a jugar.

-Yo que tu, jugaría más seguido con tu hermana –susurró Mana antes de salir corriendo, perseguida por la fúrica Tamoa.

* * *

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

-¡Toma esto! –el sonido de las espadas al chocar era perfectamente audible y las chispas que ambas sacaban brillaban en la semioscuridad del recinto abovedado en el que los dos contrincantes se encontraban.

-Demasiado lenta –se rió Atem, mientras la otra espada resbalaba sobre la suya y él se apartaba del camino justo a tiempo-. Deslízate sobre tus pies, no camines.

Otro choque de los dos metales, una nueva iluminación y un grito de sorpresa llenó la estancia. Acto seguido una espada cayó al suelo con un sonido estruendoso y Atem alzó la suya, apuntando directamente al cuello de su hermana.

-Cuando pelees por tu vida no es necesario ser caballeroso… honrado –corrigió mirando de soslayo a Liey, quien permanecía en el suelo con la cabeza alzada, desafiante como siempre-, sino que simplemente debes utilizar todos los trucos que estén en tus manos.

-¿Incluso si son injustos? –preguntó ella, no muy confiada de las palabras del príncipe-. ¿Si quebranto las reglas? Tantas palabras para el honor y, al final, son más que eso: ¡palabras!

-Cuando estés decapitada o peor no te importará el honor –Atem, de manera juguetona, apretó un poco más el metal en el cuello de la chica para que ésta sintiera en carne propia sus palabras-. Si quieres mantener la vida, debes defenderla a como dé lugar.

-Me parece una tontería –ella negó con la cabeza, pero momentos después sus ojos se iluminaron y una suave sonrisa, un poco maquiavélica, se posaba sobre sus labios dulces-. Pero si tú me das carta blanca… -dejó inconclusa la frase, pues en ese momento la chica se desvaneció y, un segundo después, atacaba por la espalda a su hermano con la espada, quien se movió rápido para evitar ese movimiento.

-Eh, eso es trampa –se quejó él entre risas, imitando la vocecilla inocente de Liey replicando sobre el honor.

-No, sigo tu ejemplo –se rió ella, dando un mandoble hacia las piernas del chico-. Si dejaras de moverte…

Las espadas volvieron a encontrarse y a separase, mientras sus propietarios danzaban alegremente alrededor de ellas, tratando de ser mejor que el otro en movimientos y en estrategia. Cada vez que parecía que Atem iba a tomar la delantera, Liey contraatacaba con más ferocidad y con un poco de magia, haciendo trastabillar al chico y ganando una nueva posición. Mas sus carcajadas mostraban que todo era alegría y no verdadero odio.

-Vamos, ¿no que muy bueno? –le retó ella, saliendo de su alcance con un rápido movimiento de pies.

-Te enseñaré lo que es bueno –le advirtió Atem y, sin previo aviso, se lanzó contra ella, quien a duras penas pudo frenar el ataque. Se escuchó un crujido y un alarido de dolor-. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico, preocupado por ver a su hermana derrumbada y agarrando su muñeca con fuerza.

La mirada lívida de la chica junto con la palidez de su rostro fue la contestación más rápida que él pudo conseguir.

-S-s-i –tartamudeó ella entre dientes, levantándose y haciendo muecas de dolor-. Deberías reconsiderar el juego, es bastante agresivo.

Atem lanzó una nerviosa carcajada, aliviado por el humor de Liey inclusive en situaciones de peligro.

-¿Quieres que Mahad o Isis te revise? –le propuso, buscando una excusa para librarla del castigo que seguro le darían. Se encontraban solos en la enorme habitación a petición de su padre, quien había pedido personalmente que los chicos practicaran con la espada sin la supervisión de sus superiores. Pero ambos habían llevado demasiado lejos su pequeño juego, transformando la mítica situación de peligro en un hecho real y palpable. Por eso no podían decirle abiertamente a sus tutores: _sí, Liey también atacó con fuerza y por eso nos encontramos… _

Herida y castigada, menuda gracia iba a tener la chiquilla.

-No creo que sea necesario –en sus ojos brillaba el humor-. Mira.

Pasó su mano libre sobre la herida y, dando una extraña cantaleta que Atem apenas si pudo comprender por la velocidad de las palabras, soltó al instante. Después movió su muñeca y la giró como si no hubiera pasado nada, cogiendo su espada del suelo y sopesándola con su torpeza característica.

-Vaya, tú sí que eres pegasola –se burló él, admirando los poderes curativos de la chica.

-Muy útil en batallas… si logro hacerlo más rápido –se puso a cavilar, pensando en una manera para darle velocidad al hechizo.

-¡Más rápido que eso! –se escandalizó Atem ya que apenas si había pasado un minuto desde que había pasado el accidente-. ¡Pero si fue rapidísimo! –enfatizó la palabra.

-En ese tiempo pudieron hacerme algo peor –susurró ella, pensando-. Hum, supongo que debo saltarme las palabras menos importantes…

Un par de aplausos se escuchó en el lugar.

-Bravo, felicitaciones –se escuchó una voz extraña, poniendo en guardia a ambos jóvenes-. Lo han hecho formidable… si nos hacemos a la idea de que son simples principiantes.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Atem se situó frente a Liey para intentar protegerla de un posible ataque. La chica había creado una esfera de poder concentrado y la mantenía cautiva en sus manos, esperando el momento-. ¡Exijo saber quién es usted!

De las sombras, como si fuera una de ellas también, apareció un joven moreno con apariencia desquiciada, sonriendo como un maniático y mirándoles despectivamente.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí? –exigió saber Liey.

Más el desconocido la ignoró, prestando atención únicamente a la pregunta que había formulado Atem.

-Soy el Ladrón de Habilidades –se presentó el joven, apenas mayor que Atem sino era de la misma edad-, y temo que las suyas, mi alteza, serán mías en unos pocos momentos.

-¿Y cómo piensas obtenerlas? –inquirió fríamente la princesa, descubriendo su cuerpo un poco-.

-Si te lo dijera, linda rana, perdería mi ventaja, ¿no crees? –se burló de la chica, sonriendo con socarronería-. Ah, por cierto linda, apaga la luz, no creo que quieras ver lo que te espera.

Liey no esperó más, sintió que su mente se liberaba de su cuerpo y que flotaba hacia el extraño individuo, entrando en sus pensamientos… y quedándose boquiabierta.

-¡Monstruo! –casi gritó, mirando de hito a hito al chiquillo, cuya sonrisa había variado un poco.

-¡Liey! –espetó Atem, llamando la atención de la chica con un extraño ademán. Al momento ella le transmitió la imagen que había encontrado en la mente del otro chico, al tiempo que le daba su nombre-.

-_Gibar_.

-Sea quien seas, Gibar, espero que tengas buenos motivos para estar aquí –señaló Atem, enfadado por el descaro del chico y por el sobresalto de Liey-. Es un lugar restringido… sólo la familia del faraón puede entrar.

-Ajá, tan restringido que su novia está aquí también –Liey se puso roja ante la acusación de Gibar, pero no habló-. Me da lo mismo la manera en la que esa pequeña rana ha obtenido mi nombre. Pero saliendo de las ironías, creo haberle dicho, alteza, que mis motivos eran muy buenos, sino excelentes.

-Eso espero –espetó Atem.

-Créame príncipe, no se arrepentirá –prometió sarcásticamente el chico y, antes que los dos hermanos pudieran contestar, un ser se abalanzó hacia ellos. Era un monstruo verde, con largos colmillos y garras de la misma medida, sino es que más grandes incluso, que parecía dispuesto a devorarlos.

Centímetros antes que el monstruo lograra rozar la piel de alguno de los chicos, un escudo mágico se hizo visible, lanzando al ser hacia atrás el tiempo suficiente para que Atem y Liey se sobrepusieran a la sorpresa.

-Pero ¿qué? –comenzaba Gibar cuando Liey atacó al monstruo con la esfera de energía.

Le dio de lleno en el pecho, ocasionándole un grave daño al ser y doblando de dolor a Gibar, quien no dejaba de ver a la chica con una mirada de sorpresa. Mas ni Atem ni Liey se dejaron llevar por la alegría, cada cual tomó su espada y se acercaron a paso veloz hacia Gibar, apuntándole directamente al corazón y, en el caso de la princesa, con medio hechizo pronunciado, lista para recitar el resto de ser necesario.

-¡Detente! –ordenó el príncipe, apuntando justo a la cabeza del chico, pero la bestia volvió a levantarse… y le empujó lejos.

-¡Atem! –gritó Liey, corriendo en ayuda de su hermano y dejando a Gibar solo, quien no desaprovechó la ocasión y lanzó su bestia contra la preocupada princesa.

-¿No lo sabes, chiquilla? Nadie dice el nombre del hijo del faraón, nadie más que su familia…

El monstruo apareció justo detrás de Liey, quien sólo tuvo tiempo para volver el rostro antes de ver las garras que se acercaban a su rostro pálido por la sorpresa…

-¡No! –gritó Atem, intentando levantarse, pero en vano. En lugar de eso sólo pudo ser testigo de cómo el ser arremetía contra su hermana…

…Y era lanzado lejos nuevamente por el escudo de la princesa. La chica no perdió tiempo, juntó sus manos y comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro, intentando alcanzar a la escurridiza criatura que no dejaba de acosarla.

-Niña tonta, ¿crees que podrás tú sola con mi criatura? –se burló Gibar, frente a la chica con otra espada, amenazándola-. No eres rival para él… y ni siquiera el príncipe, tu posible salvador, lo es.

-Liey –susurró él, intentando encontrar la fuerza suficiente como para salvar a su aterrada hermana-. Resiste –pidió en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y concentrando su corazón en unas simples palabras.

De pronto el rompecabezas milenario de Atem brilló con fuerza, iluminando la estancia entera… y mostrando otra criatura oculta por sombras, pero fabricada por lo que parecía ser luz. La nueva bestia era preciosa, un guerrero de tamaño considerable que, apenas se hizo visible, lanzó un grito de furia al monstruo de Gibar, el cual intentó ocultarse de la luz.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el atacante, perplejo ante la repentina aparición de la criatura-. ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¡No tienen preparación para esto!

-No sé qué diablos pasó –admitió Atem, sintiendo como suya la fuerza de la criatura-. Tampoco sé cómo lo hice, pero lo importante es que ¡ya tengo una manera para defender a mi hermana y a mí de tu bestia!

-Cuidado –susurró la chica, apretándose contra la pared para apartarse de la luz, una extraña luz que brillaba ante sus ojos y que la hacían sentir molestias debido a su pureza-. Ten mucho, mucho cuidado.

Su hermano no pareció notar que le hablaba, sus ojos brillando con fuerza, sus puños se crisparon y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se formó en sus labios. El monstruo de Ryou volvió a la carga, pero la criatura de Atem se interpuso entre el príncipe y el ser. El guerrero alzó su arma, pero el monstruo fue más rápido que él y le ocasionó una seria herida, misma que sintió Atem en su carne.

-¡Hermano! –gritó Liey, sin poder acercarse a él a causa de la luz que emanaba del interior del rompecabezas del chico.

-La nobleza no es todo, ¿verdad, majestad? –se burló Gibar, acercándose con trabajos a Atem, quien seguía agarrando su costado a causa del golpe-. No, no lo es todo. Hace falta valor, decisión y habilidad en este juego y, déjeme decirle, usted carece de tales habilidades.

_¿Qué me ocurre?_ –se preguntó Liey mentalmente, sin poder moverse siquiera. Sentía que esa luz traspasaba su piel y llegaba al interior de su alma, de su corazón, donde una sombra, en la cual jamás había reparado, intentaba ocultarse a como diera lugar. A pesar de su deseo de proteger a su hermano, a pesar de que una parte de su ser quería detener a Gibar su corazón estaba dividido en dos. _¿Qué es este sentimiento… qué es este deseo?_

Jamás se había sentido tan desgarrada, tan débil. Sabía de sobra que, cuando el Ka y el Ba no estaban unidos, el equilibrio era precario y, a veces, casi imposible. Pero cuando era el Ka el que se dividía en dos el equilibrio no existía, era un simple sueño o deseo. Liey había temido que su corazón y alma se dividieran en dos poderes opuestos… pero jamás había creído que llegara a pasar. Ni, mucho menos, que esa división existiera aunque no la sintiera.

La magia que corría por sus venas también se había dividido. Una parte la invitaba a salir corriendo entre las sombras, alejarse de la luz brillante que irradiaba de su hermano, más la otra parte, la que conocía de toda la vida, le instaba a salvar a aquél al que quería, al único hermano que le quedaba. ¿Hacia dónde seguir? ¿A lo que la salvaría? ¿O a lo que salvaría a su hermano? Cuando Liey se hizo seriamente esa pregunta encontró, muy en su interior, la respuesta.

Juntó sus dos manos y posicionó su cuerpo en el modo de ataque de los magos, sintiendo fluir la energía mágica del ambiente que la rodeaba, la vida del desierto y del Nilo conjugadas, cuando al fin se sintió libre de las dos fuerzas antagónicas de su interior, respiró hondo y caminó directo hacia la luz, sin dejar de apuntar con sus dos manos al frente, hacia Gibar.

-Deja en paz a mi hermano –ordenó con voz tranquila pero firme, dejando claro que no daría otra oportunidad.

Mas Gibar no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Su monstruo no dejó de acercarse a Atem, lo mismo que el chico se acercó a Liey con una espada en la mano.

-Te crees muy valiente con tu magia, ¿no crees, muchacha? –llegó a su altura y, con el filo del arma, tocó el suave cuello de la chica-. Como si nada ni nadie pudieran detenerte.

-Deja a mi hermano –repitió ella, preparándose. Tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo y se dejó llevar por la magia, abandonándose a los deseos de su corazón.

-Pero, ¿qué? –exigió saber Gibar cuando la chica desapareció frente a él, por lo que su espada sólo traspasó aire, buscándola por todos lados… para encontrarla detrás de él.

-La magia no lo es todo –susurró ella, apartándose de la espada con gracia y lanzando su mano hacia adelante, de la cual surgió un rayo rojo de luz que cortó parte del cabello del Gibar-, pero es una excelente ayuda cuando la necesitas. La magia no lo es todo, pero es mucho cuando en una batalla te encuentras.

Ambos danzaban con gracia, él protegiéndose con la espada y ella lanzando hechizos, debilitándole. Si bien Liey podía acabar con Gibar fácilmente, no podía arriesgarse a que el chico, en un último intento de venganza, acabase con su hermano. No lo permitiría.

Mientras tanto el príncipe había logrado levantarse y su guerrero guardián luchaba fieramente contra el monstruo de Gibar, quien curiosamente no atacaba, sólo le esquivaba, el papel que jugaba Liey con Gibar. Ambos hermanos se esforzaban al máximo para controlar sus respectivas luchas sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacerse con el liderazgo.

-Te tengo –exclamó Gibar cuando Liey, despistada por andar vislumbrando a su hermano, cayó en la trampa del joven, la cual era hacerle quedar atrapada entre la espada y la pared.

El joven lanzó su espada hacia adelante, intentado acuchillar a la joven princesa. Una espada de luz se formó en las manos de la chica, quien contraatacó justo a tiempo, desviando los golpes hacia la pared a su lado con poca o nada de gracia, pero llenos de efectividad. Gibar se mostraba furioso con cada estocada interceptada a medio camino, por no decir que la chica salía de su trampa con asombrosa facilidad y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Pero Liey no era una experta espadachina, por lo que el chico logró arrebatarle su espada en un mal golpe.

-¿Qué decías de la magia? –volvió a preguntar, pisando la espada de luz y deshaciéndola con la oscuridad que emanaba de él.

-¡Liey! –escuchó claramente a su hermano, pero no volvió el rostro hacia él, retrocediendo.

-No tienes escapatoria, pequeña –susurró el joven, lanzándose hacia adelante en cuerpo y en alma, traspasando las defensas naturales de la maga… despertando completamente algo que ella creía no existía, liberando un tipo de magia que en su vida había sentido, pero que estaba muy en el fondo de su ser, enterrada y protegiendo algo que no debía salir.

La chica se transformó en una sombra y emergió en el punto exacto donde pudo coger a Gibar por el antebrazo, mirando directamente a sus ojos… sumergiéndose en ellos, llegando a lo más profundo de su corazón…

_¡Ser más que un dios!_

Gibar sintió la presencia de la chica en su interior, como la conciencia de la princesa tocaba las fibras de sus recuerdos, de sus tesoros.

-¿Cómo… te… atreves? –alcanzó a susurrar, intentando librarse de la chica tanto física como mentalmente. Un aura de color azul oscuro rodeó a Liey, quien apretó más la presa en su mano y se zambulló incluso más adentro del corazón del joven.

Mientras tanto Atem seguía teniendo problemas con el monstruo, ya que siendo nuevo en ese extraño juego, su guardián no podía hacer mucho por defenderle. Se servía de su espada y de sus reflejos, pero a cada momento que pasaba el monstruo de Gibar tomaba más y más ventaja, llegando a pelear a un ritmo frenético.

-No-me-vencerás –gruñó el chico, renovando su ataque-. No permitiré que dañes a mi hermana, no dejaré que mi padre sufra por tu culpa…

El monstruo de Gibar dejó de atacar a Atem y se dirigió derechito al lugar donde su amo se encontraba. El príncipe sonrió de júbilo hasta que recordó que, quizá, el ser iba tras su hermana para quitarla de su camino.

-¡No! –susurró, corriendo tras el monstruo-. ¡No! –cuando se encontró con lo que ocurría.

Gibar permanecía inmóvil, ni un músculo se movía en su cuerpo, la espada en la mano en una actitud pasiva, como si lo hubiesen agarrado desprevenido. Sin embargo, sus ojos no dejaban de danzar ante la escena que enfocaban, iban desde su monstruo hasta Atem, pero realmente no les veía a ellos, sino que veía lo que había en su interior. Y, tomando fuertemente a Gibar con su delicada mano, se encontraba Liey.

El monstruo intentaba atacar a la joven, pero una energía visible protegía tanto a la chica como al joven de la intervención de cualquier ayuda externa. El campo de energía era tan poderoso que varios haces de luz escapaban de él hacia el techo o rodeaban a los dos chicos.

Los ojos de Atem estaban abiertos cual si fueran platos. Simplemente no podía creer que su hermanita, la chiquilla amante de las lagartijas, aquella que siempre sonreía o que tenía una lágrima de alegría en su rostro, mostrara tal expresión de indiferencia. Si no la conociera tan bien… llegaría a pensar que se encontraba torturando a Gibar.

-¡Liey! –la llamó a gritos, esperando captar su atención-. ¡Chica bruja! –sabía que ese sobrenombre le molestaba, pero no imaginaba otra manera de llamar su atención.

Nada. La chica seguía con la vista fija en los ojos de Gibar, tampoco ella se movía, ni siquiera los ojos. Pero Atem no se dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente. Tomó su espada y la arrojó con fuerza hacía el escudo de la joven, pero fue como arrojar una piedra a la muralla del palacio. Nada.

-¡Ataca! –gritó, desesperado, a su guardián, el cual chocó contra el escudo de la joven… ocasionando que la chica volviera el rostro hacia él.

Al instante sintió como una fuerza desconocida y extraña rodeaba su mente y penetraba en ella con fuerza. Sintió que algo o que alguien irrumpía en la intimidad de sus pensamientos arrancando recuerdos que jamás debieron haber sido recordados en su corazón.

Atem luchó contra la fuerza que atrapaba su mente pero por cada sacudida que daba el abrazo se cerraba más y más en torno a él. Con un último grito se dejó llevar por la corriente de sus recuerdos, recuerdos olvidados y que jamás creyó volver a recordar…

_Corría junto a Mana a orillas del río en una parte perdida del reino. La joven aprendiz reía a carcajadas mientras señalaba un pájaro de fuego que se fundía con el sol…_

_Su padre le miraba enfadado mientras él intentaba explicar el por qué Zorc había dicho aquellas duras palabras sobre él. Recordaba el dolor que sentía ante la burla de su hermano mayor…_

_Mana gritando enfadada lo mucho que le odiaba y que no quería volver a verlo jamás después de haber rodado juntos ladera abajo. La pequeña había sido reprendida por no tener suficiente cuidado cuando la culpa había sido del príncipe…_

_Su furia después de la reprimenda que le diera su padre cuando rompió un jarrón normal en el palacio. Su ira desatada sobre su pequeña hermana…_

_El sentimiento de culpa que le embargó al saber que Zorc se había marchado por su culpa, por no querer a su hermana…_

* * *

_Veía un lecho pulcramente cuidado, un olor denso en el ambiente le hacía respirar de manera entrecortada. Su temor a ver algún fantasma al encontrar el ambiente lleno de amarillo, los ojos lloroso de todo el mundo. Más él no comprendía qué ocurría. No, lo ignoraba. Lo único que él pedía era estar en los brazos de su madre._

_-¿Dónde está mi madre? –preguntó con voz queda a aquél que lo llevaba de la mano, un chico de cabello amarillo, amarillo como el odiado desierto, como la tierra de los muertos. _

_La incertidumbre al saber que nadie le respondería, al escuchar los lastimosos sollozos que escapaban de los labios de todos. _

_-¿Mamá? –volvía a preguntar, ahora temeroso a lo que le pudieran responder. Su madre no permanecería inmóvil al saber que uno de sus pequeños estaba aterrado, antes lo envolvería entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué su madre no lo abrazaba?_

_Intentó llamarla de nuevo, pero de alguna manera supo que no lo escucharía. Su respiración se hizo agitada cuando Zorc, con delicadeza para no lastimarle. _

_-¡No! ¡No quiero! –gritó, temeroso de lo que encontraría-. ¡Bájame!_

_Salió corriendo de la habitación, sollozando fuertemente. ¿Por qué el pecho se le oprimía así? ¿Por qué le dolía algo que no era físico? _

_Y, mientras pensaba eso, a lo lejos escuchó el llanto de una criatura, un bebé que lloraba a pleno pulmón. Sus piecitos caminaban directo al que lloraba y, después de mucho andar, entraba en una habitación vacía a excepción de una mujer sentada que cargaba un bulto. Y de ese bulto surgía el ruido._

_-No llores –exigió él-. Ruido. _

_La mujer volteaba a verle sorprendida, más la criatura renovaba con más ímpetu su llanto. Sus pies le llevaron hasta la mujer y se alzó de puntitas. Y tuvo a su alcance la vista de un niño de cabello negro, con los ojos y puños fuertemente cerrados mientras berreaba._

_-Bebé –susurró, tocando la piel de la criatura-. Bebé llorón –sonrió, secando sus propias lágrimas-. ¿Por qué llora el bebé? –alzó sus ojos hasta alcanzar los de la mujer._

_-Su madre ha muerto –se limitó a contestar ella, apartando la vista de él._

_-Ah –se quedó pensando, tocando la cabecita del bebé-. Mi mamá te querrá –le dijo-. No llores, mi mamá será tu mamá –con su tacto la criatura fue calmándose poco a poco-._

_La mujer lanzó un sollozo._

_Sus ojos volvieron a alzarse._

_-Ella lo querrá –añadió, enfadándose-._

_-Tu mamá se ha ido –le susurró ella, acariciando sus cabellos amarillos como el desierto-. Tu mamá no podrá ocuparse de ella –meció un poco más a la criatura._

_-Mamá jamás se va –casi gritó-. Mamá no nos deja._

_-Ahora sí –le susurró ella-. Tu mamá se ha ido para siempre, pero mira –agregó, antes de que rompiera a gritar su furia y su negativa-. Mamá te ha dejado una hermanita –señaló al bebé._

_-Hermanita –musitó, acariciando la cabeza del bebé-. Ya tengo hermano –añadió, alzando los ojos._

_La mujer sonrió, sentándole en su regazo y dándole a la niña. Sintió el peso de un cuerpecito mucho más pequeño que el suyo. Lo agarró fuertemente mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza del bebé._

_-Hola, Hermanita, te llamaré… Niña –sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo._

_-No, príncipe, no –corrigió esa mujer-. Tu mamá le puso nombre antes. Se llama Liey._

_-¿Mamá la conoce? –volvió a alzar sus ojitos-. _

_-Mamá se fue por dejarla a ella._

_-¡Niña fea!_

_-No, ella la quería. Se fue porque la quería –se apresuró a añadir la mujer, temerosa del ataque de rabia del niño contra la niña-. Si hubiera tenido que dejarte porque te quería lo hubiera hecho. Mamá te quería._

_-Pero se fue…_

_-Tenía que irse…

* * *

_

-¡No! –sintió los ojos bañados en lágrimas en cuanto el grito lo sacó de sus recuerdos-. ¡Aléjate de mí! –escuchó un sollozo.

Abrió sus ojos y encontró oscuridad. Una oscuridad densa, una oscuridad apaleada por un poco de luz y, en el centro de la luz se encontraban él y el otro chico, Gibar. No podía pararse, no podía luchar. Pero podía ver y agradecía la visión. Ya no eran sus recuerdos, los dolorosos momentos que apenas si había desterrado de su mente. Era algo más… terrible.

Porque frente a él había dos criaturas verdaderamente aterradoras.

El uno era el ave roja que había visto con Mana, el maravilloso resplandor del fuego era lo que daba luz al centro de la oscuridad. Su pico y sus garras de oro, sus plumas refulgentes como si se tratase de fuego, su voz tan clara como el sonido del agua al caer en alguna cascada.

La otra criatura era fría como el hielo, parecía absorber el calor que de la otra irradiaba. Parecía un reptil de negras escamas y sus ojos brillaban de manera aterradora. Atacaba al ave de fuego con sus colmillos largos y afilados pero parecía que, en el último instante, retrocedía.

-No, no, no –rogaba la voz. Por vez primera el chico volvió el rostro hacia lo que estaba en medio de las dos criaturas y se encontró con la figura de su hermana-. No, no, no –salmodiaba, una cantinela a la que la chica se aferraba para no perder la razón.

-Liey… -susurró él, mirando al otro chico. Tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía. _¿Acaso verá sus recuerdos más dolorosos?_-. Hermana…

-No, no, no –seguía hablando. El ser negro se lanzó hacia adelante, pero las palabras de la chica lograron hacer que retrocediera nuevamente. Por el contrario el ave de fuego también se adelantó y con ello ganó más espacio de luz. La oscuridad iba cediendo.

-No, no, no.

Un terrible estremecimiento en el aire y después la nada más absoluta…

* * *

-¡Príncipe! –había gritado una voz desde afuera. Sintió su cuerpo relajarse y ceder lentamente, una luz le llamaba más su mente era reacia a ascender hasta alcanzarla. Por fin enfocó a varias figuras que se cernían sobre él, pero lo que en un principio le fue aterrador ahora se mostraba benévolo.

-¡Está bien!

-¡Maravilloso!

-¡Increíble!

El chico, apenas recuperó el conocimiento, se levantó y dirigió hacia el lugar en donde había yacido su hermana. Las manos que intentaban contenerle, las palabras de reproche y las súplicas no bastaron para hacerle retroceder. Vio los ojos preocupados de Mana y el miedo en las expresiones de Shada y de Karim. Inaya se aferraba a la mano de Tamoa mientras una preocupada Isis intentaba reanimar el cuerpo de Gibar…

-Liey –murmuró para sí, llegando al lugar donde el cuerpo de la chica descansaba en una postura forzada y, al lado de ésta, se encontraba Mahad-. Hermana…

-¡No se acerque! –se detuvo en seco, incapaz de creer las palabras del mago.

La postura de Mahad no podía ser más tensa. Incluso había creado un círculo con antorchas alrededor de la chica y de él, protegiéndose de algo oculto.

-¡Es mi hermana! –apenas si pudo murmurar, tan cansado estaba.

-Y es peligrosa –Mahad cerró los ojos-. Disculpe, príncipe, pero he de pedirle que se mantenga alejado de la maga Liey todo lo que pueda. Esta joven –le dirigió una mirada intranquila al cuerpo de la princesa, como si no pudiera creer lo que iba a decir-, esta joven es la criatura más poderosa que jamás haya visto. La más increíble, la más asombrosa. Guarda demasiados secretos en su interior… ¡Es la criatura más peligrosa que he visto en mi vida!

* * *


	15. A veces se pierde, a veces se gana

Bueno... pues andube desaparecida chorrocientos mil millones de años, pero ya regresé!!!

Y el culpable se llama escuela, así que ayúdenme a verla fea LL.

Bueno, por lo mismo no tengo mucho tiempo para chorradas mías, así que contesto a los comentarios y les dejo el capítulo que sigue.

**CuttingEdge: **como has podido observar la mía no está tan excenta de preocupaciones, pero no te preocupes ^^ Espero mañana poder leerme tu historia, porque la verdad me hace falta un poco de tiempo para mi, para ponerme al día de todo. A partir de este capítulo y del siguiente los personajes van creciendo y la van liando cada vez peor. Espero y ya no sea tan tediosa.

**Angel de acuario:** pues no te puedo adelantar la historia, lo siento, pero te diré que Mana y Atem... digamos que están dejando de verse como amigos para encontrar algo más aunque no lo acepten. En cuanto a la otra historia, bien, estaba pensando hacerla crosword y terminar antes esta, para tener mejores bases con las cuales seguirlas. Si no me daré unas pérdidas de eventos que ni me quiero imaginar. Pero si, si va a aparecer, pues no podría dejarla fuera con lo divertida que es. Que al final estarán Joey, Tristán y Ron juntos... pero definitivamente sin el toque de mana las cosas no serán las mismas.

Listo, espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible ^^  


* * *

**A veces se pierde, a veces se gana**

* * *

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Generalmente ese simple fenómeno habría marcado el inicio de una serie de eventos nocturnos antes de irse a la cama. Pero desde ese día, como los anteriores, sólo significaba que había finalizado otra jornada sin nada interesante que hacer. Mientras los rayos solares se escurrían entre la arena como si de agua se tratasen la joven aprendiz de mago seguía sentada en el jardín privado del faraón.

Las risas habían abandonado al lugar de un momento a otro, ni siquiera el llanto era bienvenido ya. Ese jardín había visto crecer a todos los chicos que rondaban por ahí, inclusive a Akunadín y a Akunankanon, pasando por Zorc, Atem, Liey y ella misma para después continuar con Pericles… pero eso había terminado ya.

-Ah –suspiró, dejándose caer sobre la hierba-. Si tan solo esos momentos regresaran –deseó en voz alta, como si el simple hecho de desear algo con el corazón lo transformara en realidad.

Sabía que eso era pedir demasiado pues últimamente fuerzas demasiado poderosas habían comenzado a moverse de manera indiscutible. Lenta pero despiadadamente el destino comenzaba a interponerse entre lo que una vez fue indestructible… o entre lo que ella había creído indestructible.

-Pero… ¿qué dura para siempre? –le preguntó al viento-. Las vidas se apagan como si de llamitas se tratasen, los nombres se olvidan con el paso del tiempo… ¿quién recuerda, ahora, al que duerme eternamente en la Gran Pirámide? Algún día alguien verá este jardín, una princesa lejana, un príncipe venido de la batalla que le dará renombre y dirá: _"este lugar me parece demasiado lúgubre. Dudo que alguien haya pasado su vida aquí, con lo feo que es. ¿Quién habrá vivido aquí? Este palacio parece una prisión…"_ Pero, por ahora, para mi es lo más real que tengo. Lo más maravilloso que jamás he tenido y que tendré.

La noche se había adueñado del lugar, pero la chica no hizo caso de las sombras que la rodeaban. Conocía hasta el rincón más alejado de ese jardín, los recodos del río que a él llegaban. Inclusive sabía que las criaturas que habitaban allí no la dañarían. El viento acariciaba sus mejillas y movía sus cabellos detrás de su nuca, incitándola a una danza antigua como viejo era el mundo. Una danza a la que muy posiblemente los dioses se hubieran entregado en su momento.

Lentamente, como si le costase mucho trabajo hacerlo, Mana se levantó del prado oscuro y extendió sus brazos hacia el frente, siguiendo los movimientos del aire a su alrededor. Las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, como lo hacían cada noche desde el día en el cual había visto romperse su realidad en mil y un pedazos. ¿A dónde pararían cada uno de ellos? Sólo el tiempo lo diría. El tiempo…

-Mana –escuchó una voz que se le antojó lejana, perdida como estaba en sus pensamientos.

Siguió danzando, si bien no alegremente, al menos lo hacía con resignación. Adiós a las sonrisas en el rostro, a las carcajadas mal disimuladas y las aventuras detrás del telón. ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué todo había cambiado para siempre?

-¡Mana! –llamó de nuevo la voz y esta vez ella pudo reconocerla. Más no por eso paró de bailar. La vida le había arrebatado tantas cosas de las que disfrutaba. _No ésta_, pensó con rabia mientras alzaba una mano y la otra la bajaba, siguiendo la melodía secreta de su corazón.

Sintió que alguien tomada con delicadeza la mano que había extendido hacia arriba. Sorprendida la chica se volvió al tiempo que se deshacía de la mano que aprisionaba la suya y se encontró de cara a Pericles.

-Buenas noches –saludó él con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Tú qué haces aquí! –Mana casi se infarta, pero casi al instante recobró la compostura-. Digo, ¿qué haces a estas horas en este lugar? –sonrió pícaramente, liberando la tensión contenida a lo largo de varios días-. Se supone que tu padre no los deja salir cuando el sol se oculta –señaló el cielo.

-Él no comprende que el desierto se vive mejor de noche –se apresuró a contestar Pericles, pasando los dedos por su enmarañado cabello-. Además está muy ocupado viendo practicar a Alex –hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Y ahora qué practica tu hermano? –preguntó Mana, sentándose sobre el viento y flotando de tal forma que su rostro quedase a la misma altura que el de Pericles.

-Oh, lo de siempre –le restó importancia al asunto-. Un poco de esgrima y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo –se rió-. Mi padre piensa que es muy bueno en eso, pero para mi gusto es un soberano soquete. Mi madre está de mi lado, claro está –añadió, guiñándole un ojo a la chica-, pero no puede hacer nada para que mi padre me preste la misma atención que le da a mi hermano.

-Uf, eso ha de ser sofocante –la chica gruñó-. Yo no soportaría eso ni un instante…

-Ya me acostumbré –Pericles se sentó sobre la hierba y la chica descendió también. Tenían aproximadamente la misma edad y estatura, por no decir que su color de cabello era muy parecido. Pero a diferencia de Mana sus ojos eran más castaños que su cabello, un castaño vivaracho-. Además tengo entendido que Liey ha vivido todos estos años de esa manera –le confió de manera confidencial.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –Mana encendió su báculo (por fin sabía lograrlo con el toque exacto de luz necesaria para la ocasión)-. ¡Se supone que no deberías saber eso…!

-… Por mi padre –terminó el chico con una mueca en su rostro-. Sé que, pase lo que pase, mi padre no debe enterarse de las tradiciones egipcias más… interesantes –sus ojos brillaron-. Comparto esa opinión y me uno a ella, ya que me parece una falta de respeto escribir acerca de ello como si se tratase de algo sobrenatural.

-Para ustedes nuestras creencias son sobrenaturales –se quejó Mana, frunciendo el ceño-.

-¿Para quién no? –repuso el chico con una débil carcajada-. Dioses con cabeza de animales, una monarquía absolutista porque el faraón es "el Horus encarnado".

-Tu creías que la magia era un mito –le recordó la chica, acordándose de la llegada de la familia griega a Egipto, dos años atrás-. Y ahora sabes bien que no es cierto lo del mito –puso una mano sobre su frente a modo de confidencia-. Te has hecho amigo de la mejor maga de Kemet–le guiñó un ojo-. Y creo que le gustas –se tapó la boca con las dos manos.

_Bocona, bocona, bocona_ –se reprendió mentalmente-. _¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ¿Por qué no te lo guardaste? ¡Si Liey se entera de lo que has dicho esta noche te ahorca!_

Se levantó y se puso a correr en círculos alrededor de Pericles mientras el pánico crecía en su interior y el chico se reía a carcajadas de lo que le pasaba. Si la chica lo llegaba a saber…

Se volvió de frente a Pericles con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, algo que al chico se le antojó peligroso y no sin razón. Cada vez que la imprudente aprendiz tenía una maravillosa idea o una solución a un problema intentaba resolverlo mediante la fuerza mágica… o bruta, lo que fuera primero.

Pericles se levantó ex abrupto y retrocedió en la dirección contraria a Mana. Podía recordar la vez que ella y Liey le habían tirado los dietes… o la ocasión en la que Alex había caído en una trampa de arena… inclusive aquella ocasión en la que Mana había cambiado la forma de una estatua para que tomara vida, ocasionando el terror en el palacio.

-Oye… puedo olvidar ese dato de manera pacífica –intentó razonar con voz calmada. No sentía miedo, simplemente curiosidad por lo que la chica haría a continuación. Quizá intentara hechizarlo para que no hablara… No, que iba a hacer eso, antes imaginaba una medida más extrema. En ese caso posiblemente debería tener miedo-. Mana –le dijo estando a unos centímetros de ella y sintiendo como las palabras salían a borbotones-, he de confesarte algo.

La chica le miró como si no entendiera lo que decía.

-Bueno, si quieres maldecirme con que me lo digas en mi idioma todo bien –sonrió ella, cruzándose de brazos. No había entendido las últimas palabras del chico.

Pericles sonrió, al parecer había hablado en griego con ella.

-Dije que tenía que confesarte algo –seguía tranquilo, al parecer la chica había decidido no atacar.

-Oh, veamos –pensó Mana en voz alta-, yo le confieso algo trascendental y él me confiesa algo –se quedó como una estatua por un buen rato, hasta que por fin sonrió alegremente-. ¡Más te vale que sea bueno! –volvió a flotar a su altura.

-Bien… -el chico había soltado las palabras sin pensarlas bien, pero ahora que tenía que confiárselas a Mana no estaba tan seguro de su reacción-. Quiero que seas la primera en saber esto… -¿cómo continuar? ¡Ni la más remota idea! Definitivamente no era de sus mejores soluciones, pero no había vuelta de hoja-. Vamos a abandonar Egipto.

La reacción no se hizo esperar.

-¡¿Qué?! –Mana se cayó al suelo, pero pareció más bien que había saltado con un resorte porque momentos después volvía a verle directamente a los ojos, pero esta vez sobre sus dos pies-. ¿Quiénes? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Lo sabe el faraón? ¿Y Liey? ¡No puedes hacer eso! –terminó gritando, tan alterada se puso.

-Mana, amiga, tranquila –intentó razonar el chico, pero la aprendiza avanzó hacia él de manera incontenible-.

-¿Sabes lo que eso hará con todos nosotros? –le espetó, confundida. Hacía unos meses que su vida se había desmoronado casi por completo, pero al final los hilos más fuertes habían prevalecido… hasta ahora. Después de dos años Pericles les abandonaría y con él se iría otro capítulo de su vida que jamás regresaría-.

-Lo sé y lo lamento –intentó buscar un lugar por el cual escapar, pero le pareció imposible encontrarlo. Resignado se obligó a mirar a Mana y a hablarle con tranquilidad-. Primero: mi familia y yo abandonaremos Egipto. Segundo: será la semana que viene. Tercero: mi padre ha terminado su estudio aquí y desea regresar a la amada patria. Cuarto: si, el faraón está al tanto de la decisión que tomó mi padre (y déjame decirte que muy posiblemente le dio cierto alivio). Y cinco… -se quedó mudo ahí. ¿Y Liey? Excelente pregunta.

-¿Si? –la chica bruja estaba enfadada de verdad. Por primera vez en la noche Pericles notó lo cerca que estaba de perder los estribos-. Muy bien, pero qué me dices de nosotros. ¡No nos lo dijiste hasta ahora… me lo dices sólo a mí!

-Eso se debe a que últimamente todos ustedes han estado ocupados en diversas tareas –sus ojos se mostraron tristes, apagando las llamas que existían en los de Mana-. De hecho he vagado por todo el palacio sin llegar a verles… esta noche escapé con la esperanza de encontrarles reunidos aquí, en el jardín, como lo estaban hasta hace unos meses. Algo me dijo que los cinco estarían aquí y por eso me atreví a venir –suspiró con resignación-. Al menos te he encontrado a ti.

La ira de la muchacha se había desvanecido en un instante, mirando al chico con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y de gratitud. Permaneció en silencio unos instantes antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

-Nada más nos faltaba esto –gruñó sin asomo de ira ni de rabia. Sólo había una intensa tristeza en sus palabras-. Desde ese encuentro entre mis dos mejores amigos con ese desconocido todos nos hemos visto obligados a separarnos. Pero siempre estamos ahí cuando se nos necesita. Para todos estamos ahí –lo dijo dando rienda suelta a su llanto. Pericles se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, intentando calmarla-. Inclusive para tu hermano –el chico no pudo evitar reírse de esa verdad-. Y ahora se van, todos los vínculos a la niñez desaparecen para dejarnos… para dejarnos vacíos –la chica se abrazó a él con fuerza.

-Te has puesto poética últimamente. Quizá llegues a ser mejor que Safo –intentó reír Pericles, pero sólo soltó una risa floja-. Tranquila Mana, el tiempo… el tiempo y el destino nos han juntado por un breve instante de nuestras vidas. Ahora es tiempo de separarnos pero dudo que sea algo eterno.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó ella, esperando una excelente respuesta para calmar sus ánimos.

_Ya lo verás, he decidido escaparme apenas lleguemos al Gran Verde… regresaré para estar con ustedes para siempre_ –imaginaba que su amigo decía esas palabras que con toda seguridad la salvarían de caer en la desesperación.

-Algún día hemos de morir –contestó Pericles, dando al traste con la poética respuesta que la chica esperaba. Mana lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Y eso significa… -dejó la frase inacabada para que él comprendiera que le traía sin cuidado la muerte.

-Venga Mana, nos hemos de encontrar en el Hades… o en los campos cuyo rey es Osiris –contestó él como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Ella seguía mirándole, incrédula.

-¿No podrías encontrar otra solución? –reclamó, verdaderamente ofendida con las palabras del joven griego-. Digo, me parece perfecto ir a los dominios de Osiris… pero mis dioses no son tus dioses y dudo que nos encontremos en un lugar así –antes de que Pericles pudiese replicar ella volvió a abrir la boca para continuar con su perorata-. Además yo soy una elegida de Isis, la diosa de la magia e iré a habitar la estrella que se encuentra bajo su dominio cuando muera: Sirio. Y Liey posiblemente vaya, posiblemente no ya que es elegida de Maat también. ¡Pero ese no es el punto! –volvió a decir a grito pelado-. El punto es…

-…Que les abandono –terminó él-. Lo comprendo perfectamente… y comprendo tu reacción. Si fuesen ustedes los que se fueran yo haría lo mismo.

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

-Porque mi padre lo ordena –musitó rojo de ira. Mana se alejó un poco de él ya que jamás lo había visto enfadado-. Le odio. Sabe de nuestra amistad y siempre ha intentado aprovecharse de ella. Esa es la razón por la cual acosa al faraón con sus insistentes preguntas respecto a educarnos a nosotros como se los educa a ustedes dizque para estudiar el efecto que tienen en nosotros. Pero es mentira. Además conoce lo que siento por la princesa y va a intentar atraerla hacia… -se tapó la boca como Mana hubiera hecho momentos antes-. Tu no escuchaste eso –la miró con ferocidad, algo que acobardó a la chica.

Aunque no lo suficiente.

-Explica eso, por favor –le dijo en un tono curioso pero, pese a ello empuñó su báculo con fuerza frente a sí misma para protegerse de la posible ira de Pericles. Cuando volvió a pensar en las últimas palabras del chico sintió su rostro enrojecer de furia y tuvo que controlarse para no ponerse a gritar en el acto-. Y espero que sea una explicación verdadera –amenazó. Nadie dañaría a Liey. Nadie. No si ella podía evitarlo.

-Ya te lo dije, tu no escuchaste eso –gruñó el chico, acercándose a ella con gesto neutral.

Pero Mana seguía siendo Mana.

-Pero lo escuché –gritó sin retroceder-. Lo escuché y no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya… o que tu padre lo haga… o quien quiera –ahora estaban a la misma altura-. Dime: ¿cómo van a atraerla? ¿Por qué? Y, lo más importante, ¿qué piensan hacer para evitar la ira del faraón?

* * *

Sentado al lado de su padre el chico miraba los juicios de la Karenai con semblante aburrido. Durante tres días se había entregado a vislumbrar a los posibles candidatos para convertirse en parte del séquito del faraón, en sacerdotes de alto rango o, simplemente para pertenecer a la nobleza. Y se encontraba justamente en el tercer día… y se aburría como una ostra al notar que los mismos movimientos eran repetidos una y otra vez.

-Siguiente –ordenó el maestro Akunadín después de la representación mágica de una joven de ojos cafés-. Al final de las pruebas se declararán a los elegidos –se volvió a ella bruscamente a modo de explicación. La chica asintió, dio una reverencia dirigida hacia su padre y hacia él y salió por la puerta contraria a donde había entrado.

-_Si es que hay elegidos…_ -se atrevió a pensar al momento que bostezaba. En la gran sala no había nadie más que el séquito de su padre y él, pues no había entrado ningún otro mago para demostrar lo que podía hacer.

Si mal no recordaba Mahad le había revelado que ninguno de los candidatos, hasta ese momento, había demostrado un gran dominio del extraño arte. Habían sido poderosos, si. Pero no lo suficiente. Ya había habido años en los que no se había escogido a nadie y ese año no parecía ser la excepción.

_Supongo que pensarás que es una pérdida de tiempo, ¿me equivoco?_ –la voz de su hermana se filtró entre sus pensamientos sin más. Atem alzó el rostro y lo enfocó en la chica, quien miraba fijamente a la puerta por la que el siguiente candidato entraría con los labios apretados. Si él estaba aburrido, no se imaginaba el sueño que sentiría su hermana. Ella conocía lo que cada uno de ellos haría con sólo entrar en su mente.

_¿Tú no piensas eso? _–recriminó sabiendo que ella captaría sus pensamientos gracias a su mutuo aburrimiento.

Una débil sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica y ella se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada una fracción de segundo.

-¡Firmes! –ordenó Akunadín fulminando a la chica con la mirada.

_Vaya _–pensó el chico-. _Parece que todos estamos de mal talante hoy_.

Sin embargo Liey había cerrado su mente, a la espera del siguiente candidato. No fuera a revelar algún secreto por error.

Entró un chico de cabello castaño, alto y delgado con un porte honorable. Tendría más o menos la misma edad que él: trece años. Cuando hizo la reverencia ritual, misma que el séquito respondía, alzó los ojos hacia él.

Y Atem se encontró con unos fríos y decididos ojos azules.

-Nombre –exigió saber Shada con un renovado ímpetu, detectando al mismo tiempo que el joven príncipe que ese chico no se rendiría fácilmente.

-Seth –respondió él chico parcamente. Volvió a alzar el rostro y se encontró con los curiosos ojos de Atem-. Si me lo permiten demostraré la mayor de mis habilidades, más no por ello será la única.

-Solicitud aceptada –proclamó el faraón después de que sus ojos y los de Isis se encontraran.

-Gracias –dijo el joven alejándose a paso decidido de ellos para ocupar una posición central. Se volvió de frente a ellos e iba a comenzar con su demostración cuando algo lo detuvo. Atem frunció el ceño cuando seguía la mirada del chico y casi se le cae la boca al suelo cuando vio lo mismo que el chico veía.

Liey.

La princesa tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, pero aparte de ese simple gesto permanecía impasible con la mirada fija en el joven candidato como lo había hecho con todos los demás. La vestimenta ritual exigía de ella un vestido en punta de blanco con mangas largas que terminaban en una campana. En su cintura un cinturón de oro hacía notar el cuerpo que en breve dejaría de ser el de una niña para dar paso al de una adolescente. Su cabello negro rizado se encontraba perfectamente peinado y una delgada tiara adornaba su frente.

Seth permaneció incrédulo por unos instantes antes de recobrar la compostura. Sin embargo de vez en vez lanzaba una que otra mirada disimulada a la deslumbrante criatura que ejercía de Ignaignay en la corte del rey.

-Puedes comenzar –más que una petición era una orden. Akunadín dirigió una mirada irritada a Mahad, quien había dado la orden al joven Seth.

-Preparados –murmuró Karim mientras sostenía la balanza del millenium entre sus manos con fuerza. Todos los miembros del séquito asintieron con un débil movimiento de sus cabezas en señal de aprobación, movimiento que Seth no vería.

El chico respiró profundamente varias veces y acto seguido cerró sus ojos con fuerza. No pasó ni un segundo cuando Liey se movió, impelida por una fuerza que sólo ella había captado, y formó una barrera protectora en torno a su padre y a él mismo.

_¿Qué ocurre?_ –preguntó mentalmente, algo que sin lugar a dudas los otros estarían haciendo. Más la chica siguió mirando al frente, sumamente concentrada en lo que Seth hacía.

La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar.

Frente a Seth una criatura de aspecto atemorizante se formó a partir de algunas sombras que surgían de él mismo. Atem casi se levantó del trono para mirar mejor y lo hubiera hecho si la mano de su padre no le hubiera contenido. A pesar de lo maravillado que se sentía no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al recordar la noche, ahora tan lejana, cuando había estado a punto de perder la vida a manos de una criatura similar.

_Por eso Liey nos ha avisado antes que podría ser peligroso_ –se hizo la luz en su mente. Si la chica no hubiera leído las intenciones del chico en su rostro o en su mente (sabrá sólo Re de dónde había sacado la información) quizá… quizá…

No acabó la frase en su mente.

La criatura de Seth hizo una profunda reverencia hacia todos los presentes en la sala. Parecía un toro o más bien tenía cabeza de toro y pelaje de toro… ¡hasta cola de toro! Pero el torso era humano, lo mismo que las manos, en las cuales llevaba un hacha bastante formidable.

Los guardianes del millenium estaban fascinados ante la escena. Fue Karim el primero en aplaudir la temeraridad del chico y su dominio interno, mismo que daba a su criatura el dominio de sus emociones.

Sin embargo los aplausos nacientes murieron cuando la Ignaignay caminó hacia adelante con paso decidido. Nadie habló en el breve lapso de tiempo que le tomó a Liey alcanzar la altura de la bestia de Seth, pero Atem sentía la tensión en el ambiente y su propio temor. Seth tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, incrédulo ante la reacción de la joven, quien daba vueltas alrededor de su criatura, misma que no dejaba de vigilarla desde su elevada estatura. Cuando al fin Liey se posicionó frente al ser de Seth y extendió la mano todos sintieron el sudor caer por su frente.

El buey miró a la chica y alzó su hacha de improvisto. Atem quiso levantarse de inmediato para socorrer a su hermana, pero ahora era el hechizo que ella había convocado lo que le retenía. Vio claramente a Mahad formular varias oraciones apresuradas para salvarla.

-Saluda –ordenó Seth a su bestia. El buey separó una mano del hacha y la extendió hacia la chica, rodeando la de ella y estrechándola con firmeza. En los labios de la princesa se dibujó una débil sonrisa de apreciación y, deshaciéndose de la mano del buey, dio media vuelta y regresó a su lugar.

Todos, sin excepción (Seth incluido), lanzaron sendos suspiros de alivio.

_¿Estás loca?_ –gritó Atem mentalmente-. _¡Pudo haberte matado!_

Sintió la carcajada mental de su hermana y después el silencio. Se sentía muy irritado con ella y enfadado a más no poder con Seth por haber convocado a su criatura interna…

Se sintió caer en los recuerdos que le otorgaban más de una pesadilla por las noches. Ciertamente si Liey hubiera presentido el peligro su alma habría liberado a alguna de las dos criaturas que se escondían en ella. El buey pudo haber sido carbonizado por el ave de fuego… o destrozado sin lugar a dudas por la serpiente que tanto se parecía a Apophis. No, definitivamente ese buey no era nada comparado con ninguna de esas dos criaturas como Mahad le había hecho entender muy a su pesar. Para derrotar a la princesa primero se debía superar la barrera mental con la que se rodeaba, la barrera mágica… y al final vérselas con alguna de esas dos criaturas nada amistosas. No sabía cuál era más terrible, si el ave roja que tanto temía como la serpiente que tan mala espina le daba.

Miró nuevamente el semblante de la chica, inmóvil. Seth había abandonado la habitación hacia unos momentos y el maestro Akunadín hablaba con un guardia, pero las palabras que dijera no le importaron. Shada y Karim se apresuraron a alcanzar a la joven princesa y hablaban largamente con ella, bastante irritados. Isis, Mahad y su padre discutían. Tantas palabras a la vez se le antojaban desastrosas. No podía escuchar bien lo que otros decían.

-…Si tenía un perfecto dominio como ha parecido al principio –le llegó la conversación.

-Pero pudo acabar con usted rápidamente –musitó Karim-. No habríamos podido detenerle.

-De alguna manera sabía que no me tocaría –¿acaso sonreía? No estaba del todo seguro-. Simple presentimiento.

* * *

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó la chica con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos-. ¡¿Cómo pasó eso?! –casi lloriqueó por la impresión.

-Digamos que simplemente ocurrió –se rió su amigo del alma.

Se encontraban en la habitación de Atem por primera vez los tres juntos desde hacía meses. Y lo que debió ser una experiencia para ser celebrar se transformó en una sesión informativa que a todos les caería hasta el hígado.

-Sigo sin creer eso posible –exclamó Mana, al fin. Había intentado dar vueltas al asunto en su mente, pero de alguna manera, cuando ya tenía toda la información lista para procesarse, algo lograba distraerla-. Además es todo un capullo –se quejó sin poder contenerse.

-Corrección: era un capullo –Liey se encontraba recargada en las sombras. Sus grandes ojos grises la hacían parecer un ave al acecho-. Posiblemente haya cambiado con el tiempo… aunque eso está por verse –añadió con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios rojos.

-¿Cambiar? ¿Él? –Mana se puso a decir a grito pelado mientras sus dos mejores amigos reían a mandíbula batiente-. ¡Antes Pericles se queda en Kemet! –la chica no se dio cuenta que las carcajadas de sus amigos habían enmudecido de repente.

Liey se quedó de piedra sin saber qué decir o hacer antes de mirar a su hermano como buscando respuestas. Sus labios temblaban ligeramente, nada serio.

-¿Cómo está eso de que se queda en Kemet? –preguntó Atem con mucho tacto habiendo leído los ojos de su hermana. Como Mana había vuelto a taparse la boca tuvo que insistir-. Mana –canturreó tranquilamente, incitándola a hablar-, sabemos que se te ha salido de más esa información pero de todas maneras supongo que si agregas lo demás no ocurrirá nada.

-Pero es que… -comenzaba a decir ella mientras se estrujaba las manos cuando la voz de su hermana-amiga le llegó levemente amenazadora.

-Si no nos dices tendré que entrar a tu mente –amenazó viendo hacia el suelo-. Podría hacerlo y eso es algo que no te va a gustar.

-Hum –Mana bajó los ojos, dolida por la amenaza y por las palabras que, de una o de otra manera, sus dos mejores amigos iban a conocer en breve-. Anoche Pericles me dijo que él y su familia abandonarían el reino la siguiente semana.

Silencio. Ninguno de los tres se atrevió a hablar y en ese breve lapso de tiempo nadie hubiese creído que los chicos se hubieran estando riendo momentos antes ya que por las expresiones de su rostro se podía adivinar que el asunto que trataban era algo serio.

-¿Y…? –a simple vista Liey no estaba tan interesada, pero por la forma en que apretaba sus manos se notaba que deseaba conocer más datos-. Venga, Mana, puedes continuar… de alguna manera sabremos todo.

-Sí, ya nos lo dirá alguien más –se apresuró a añadir Atem, preocupado porque a su hermana se le ocurriera hacer algo contra su amiga con tal de obtener la información.

-Pues… se tienen que ir –seguía removiéndose nerviosa, y de repente les miró a los ojos-. ¡No les he dicho nada!

-Descuida, no sabemos nada –musitó Liey con voz sombría. Sacudió su cabeza, enfadada-. ¿Cuándo partirán?

* * *

-Anda, ya es tarde –gritó su padre, mirando hacia él con el ceño fruncido-. ¡Debemos llegar mañana al delta! –siguió despotricando.

-Voy –le respondió él, pero no se movió. Su vista seguía fija en el palacio del faraón, donde esperaba que de manera providencial alguien saliese para ordenar a su padre que no podía llevárselo. Al menos no a él. Pero nadie salió y sus esperanzas y sueños se desvanecieron con cada mirada ceñuda que su progenitor le dedicaba.

-¿Esperando a tu no novia? –preguntó su hermano al momento de jalarlo hacia atrás, hacia la barca que los llevaría hasta el delta-. ¡Ella no vendrá a por ti! –se burló ante la aprobación de su padre.

Pericles sintió que su ira crecía, y se soltó de golpe del agarre de su hermano.

-Eso no te interesa –se alejó corriendo, entre los gritos que su padre le prodigaba para que regresara. Corrió y corrió, no hacia el palacio, sino hacia la ciudad que se encontraba a sus pies, e intentó perderse en una calle olvidada. El manto de Nut apenas se apartaba para permitir la llegada de la Barca de Re, por lo que las sombras seguían dominando a la tierra.

Y eso fue lo que ayudó a Pericles a escapar aunque fuera por unas horas.

Su padre estaría furioso, pero no le importó. ¿Desde cuándo él le importaba a su padre? ¡Nunca le había importado! Lo único que había querido de él era el beneficio que podrían aportarle sus amistades.

Porque Pericles siempre había sido muy sociable gracias a que había heredado el carácter dulce de su madre y no la agresividad paterna.

-Pericles –le llamó una voz dulce, la cual le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza-. ¿Es… cierto? –había un toque de tristeza en esa voz que le hizo ponerse más triste incluso, dolido por lo que debía hacer.

-Sí, es cierto –aceptó él, mirando hacia todos lados para encontrarse con la figura-. ¿En dónde estás?

-A tu lado –se limitó a decir la princesa con la voz cortada por el llanto contenido-. ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar tu partida?

-No lo creo –negó con la cabeza, pero una nueva idea tomó forma en su mente-. A menos que tu padre ordene al mío que yo debo quedarme…

-No lo hará –afirmó ella antes de que él terminase-. Se alegra mucho de su partida, en especial de la tuya.

Al chico se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-¿Por qué?

La chica no contestó, simplemente suspiró ruidosamente.

-Entonces es la despedida –musitó amargamente, con el corazón encogido-. Recuerda… recuerda que aquí siempre tendrás a una amiga.

-¿Me quieres? –preguntó él de manera agresiva, algo que en absoluto iba con su carácter, pero las emociones del momento lo obligaban a ser brusco-.

Ella se sobresaltó y tragó saliva antes de contestar.

-Sí.

-¿Cuánto?

-Con todo mi corazón.

-En ese caso –propuso él, con una amarga sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro-, ven conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste –le explicó él-. No nos separaríamos y estaríamos juntos siempre. Seríamos más que hermanos y que amigos. Seríamos amantes.

Por un momento esperó que la chica respondiera de manera afirmativa, hasta que sintió cómo se alejaba ligeramente de él.

-No me mientes –musitó ella, asombrada y aterrada al mismo tiempo. De repente la ira hizo presa de su voz y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar en ese momento-. ¿Me crees capaz de abandonar a mi hermano? –preguntó, ofendida-. ¡Le juré lealtad!

-Entonces no me amas lo suficiente –dijo él con lo que aparentaba ser desprecio, aunque por dentro le dolía la negativa de Liey.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hago! –se notaba la desesperación de su voz.

-¡Demuéstralo! –demandó él, implacable.

-No iré contigo porque mi padre nos seguirá –parecía una excusa, aunque ambos encontraron la verdad en sus palabras-. Entonces a ti te matará y a mi… a mi no sé qué me hará.

-¡Eres una poderosa hechicera! –le espetó él, asombrado por la resolución de la testaruda chica.

-¡Es mi padre y mi hermano! –sintió que estaba a punto de derrumbarse-. ¿Cómo les dejaré? ¿Cómo abandonaré a Kitiary y a Mana? ¡No lo podría hacer, me odiaría a mi misma por hacerlo y a ti por obligarme!

-Entonces adiós –dijo él, dándose la media vuelta y sabiendo que ella le seguiría-.

-Espera –intentó detenerle, pero él se soltó de su brazo-.

-Tú no me amas –se volvió para verla con desprecio-. ¡Me has mentido este tiempo!

Los ojos grises de Liey estaban abiertos de par en par y sus labios se mantenían firmemente apretados. Sin embargo su cuerpo temblaba, y era visible que no duraría mucho antes de romper a llorar y de arrojarse en sus brazos, tal y como esperaba. Sin embargo la chica había leído sus pensamientos, y se movió directamente hacia él.

-En ese caso buen viaje –le deseó de corazón-. Te amo y mucho, pero pides demasiado de mi persona. Me exiges cosas que ya no son mías, como la lealtad hacia mi familia y hacia mi pueblo. Si me lo hubieses pedido antes de ser mago de la corte… -una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, más ella se la enjugó con rabia-. Eres peor que tu hermano, de manipulador. ¿Cómo no vi eso antes? –espetó con ira, y Pericles temió por su integridad al sentir la energía que emanaba el cuerpo de la chica.

-Excusas –su voz se mantuvo firme a pesar de que no sentía ni pizca de esa seguridad-.

-Toma –ella bajó la vista, furiosa, mientras le tendía un objeto de oro puro-, y espero no volver a verte jamás. Lo hice para ti y a ti te lo entrego pero… ¡No deseo más palabras de tu parte!

Pericles intentó disculparse y exigirle que le explicara qué era eso al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo Liey se dio la media vuelta y salió disparada directamente hacia el palacio del faraón, dejándole solo con el remordimiento en el corazón.

Al parecer no había visto que, más en el fondo, él había hecho eso por desesperación.

Para no perderla.


End file.
